Always and Forever
by QuiteCheerful
Summary: Godric Mikaelson, the youngest of the Mikaelson clan, wakes from his long slumber to find things have changed far more than he'd like. With his father gone and his brothers more tense than ever, this thousand year old boy has to learn what it means to be a family again. On Hiatus til Summer 2017
1. Chapter 1

**Some things you should know about this story before you read it. (1) I'm not totally ignoring Vampire Diaries but some parts of it I am, like the part when all of the Mikaelsons come together. (2) Although the beginning of the story will start off following the TV series, I will eventually venture off to my own story. (3) This story does steal some dialogue from the series but I'm going to try my best to avoid it whenever possible but it's not easy with this kind of story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hayley stepped quickly into the parlor but the two Mikaelson brothers sitting in the room barely stirred from their perspective forms of repose. The eldest, Elijah, with his book and the Hybrid, Niklaus, with a bottle of gin.

"Guys, I don't mean to startle anyone but I was just down stairs and…I think there's something alive in one of those coffins."

Elijah looked up from his book attentive. "What do you mean you think something's alive?"

The calmness of the two brothers in turn calmed Hayley as she spoke. "I mean, I heard something coming from inside one of them. A voice. It was faint but I'm sure of it."

Elijah turned to his brother intrigued but Niklaus was still very much engulfed with the bottle in his hand.

"Brother, what do you make of this?"

Klaus, boarding drunk, didn't bother to look up to the mother of his child as he said, "She's hysterical. Losing her child was too much for her and now she needs some sort of distraction. Do us a favor, sweetheart. Pick up a bottle. I find it relaxes me quite well."

Hayley visibly flinches at the reminder of her lost daughter. She does nothing to reply to Klaus. She could have very well barked some sort of indecent response but it wouldn't have eased her pain. All she wanted to do now was go kill something, the best way to placate her grief.

"Niklaus, this 'voice' she heard must be put under investigation." Elijah said as Hayley left the room.

"Then you investigate it, brother. It's been a week since my daughter was taken away from me and if you still insist that this is not the time to retaliate then I will sit here and drink."

Elijah stood in preparation to leave his brother to grieve alone but first left him with a few parting words, "Perhaps your time could be spent doing something a little more productive. It's been more than a week since I've last seen you paint."

Just as sure as Hayley did, Elijah heard the voice coming from a coffin in the basement. He recognized it as their youngest brother's, Godric. The coffin wasn't hard to distinguish as it was the only one wrapped in pure silver chains and the only one sized for a pubescent child.

Elijah sighed outwardly and inwardly. Klaus had daggered the boy over four hundred years ago for attempting to call down the wrath of their father on them after being bested in a duel by the older brother. It wasn't the first time the younger brother had to be daggered and Elijah was certain it wouldn't be the last.

Though their father was no longer a threat, Elijah still loathed the thought of the younger brother being released. Still there was nothing he could do at this point. Their mother cursed the youngest Mikaelson's body for his own protection. Any spell placed upon the boy, no matter how dire or presumably permeant, it would eventually always fade – even that of the mystical daggers.

"I thought the dagger had to be pulled out for the vampire to wake back up." Hayley questioned. Elijah had called a special family meeting to tell his brother and Hayley of his new discovery.

"After turning him into a vampire, our mother cursed Godric and now any spells placed on him, prior to the ones she casted beforehand, either fail immediately or dissolve after time. She wanted to make sure her youngest child had double the protection."

"That sounds more like a blessing than a curse." Hayley stated.

"A blessing for a vampire, a curse for a witch because it would mean even her own spells would fail."

"Okay, so how bad is this brother? He had to be pretty gruesome for you to leave him daggered for this long."

Klaus put down his drink just long enough to answer, "He tried to bring father to us. He wanted me dead."

"He was angry, Klaus." Elijah defended.

"If he's caused you so much trouble, why haven't you guys just left him somewhere in the Himalayas yet?" Hayley continued, still confused about the Mikaelson family dynamics.

"Because he's our brother." Elijah quickly answered, offended by the thought. "We made a pact with him too. Always and forever. He may be a horrid example of a brother but he is still our family and we cannot leave him."

Klaus took another sip of bourbon and added, "Besides, mother also endowed him with the ability to always find me. It was supposed to help him if he ever got lost but it just ends up costing me. If father would have ever gotten his hands on him, I was as good as dead. Doesn't matter now. Father's gone. I say let the boy roam where his wicked little heart desires. But, dear brother, if the boy should turn on me again, brother or no brother, I will kill him."

"Ni…Klaus," The words trembled from half-conscious lips. "Niklaus."

Eyes shoot open and stare into the darkness. A boy, outwardly that of a 12 years old, trapped in a coffin with a dagger through his chest. Confusion quickly changed to anger. The boy punched the coffin lid with all of his vampire might and it flew off.

"Now that was quite unnecessary." Godric sat up to see Elijah, his good brother, sitting nobly in a metal chair that, with Elijah's presences, resembled a throne. A pile of silver chains sat on the floor in front of him. "I'd unchained it hours ago, patiently waiting for you to wake, little brother."

The boy's eyes shined dark black. His fangs bared savagely. "Where is Niklaus?"

Elijah remained calm as his youngest brother's anger raged. "Knowing our brother, he's probably somewhere around here, drinking to dull the pain as he does."

"Not for long." Godric jumped from the coffin that had for so long confined him. The dagger still in his chest, piercing through his centuries' old clothing. "I will call father and he will punish Niklaus for what he did to me."

As the boy began to stomp away, Elijah casually stated, "I don't think that will be possible, Godric. A lot has changed since you were last awake. Please," Elijah motioned casually to another chair sitting across from him. "Sit. I'll be more than happy to fill you in."

Elijah went on to recant the tale of the past four hundred years to the boy with as much detail as he could remember from his many years alive and when he finished the boy seemed quite entertained.

"Niklaus, a father? Oh that's just rich!" The boy laughed loud enough to resound throughout the basement floor. "Good thing the little abomination was killed rather than be raised by a bastard."

In the blink of an eye Elijah had his hand around Godric's throat, the boy pent against a support beam, his feet dangling in the air.

"You will not speak of our brother or his child like that again or so help me I will put you back in that box myself." Elijah's voice was promising and a part of the boy was truly fearful but he knew not to show it. He knew showing fear to his brothers would be an open invitation for them to dominate him.

Once finding his place back on his feet, Godric glared daggers at his older brother. "Niklaus is a bastard." The boy mumbled. Louder he stated, "You wouldn't be treating me like this if father was still here. I was always his favorite."

"Don't be ridiculous," Elijah smoothed down his suit with his much regal-like demeanor. "We all know Rebekah was his favorite."

"I was his favorite son." The boy argued.

"That's because you were the most bloodthirsty." The good brother spat the words as if they disgusted him. "Even as a mortal child you thrilled in the kill. From as early as I can remember, you've always been a monster."

"Klaus is the monster!" Godric was sure of his words. "A bastard abomination. Hybrids shouldn't exist, Elijah."

Elijah wasted neither time nor strength when knocking the smallest brother clear across the room to the concrete wall.

"Always and forever, brother. Did you forget that?" Elijah barked after regaining his composure. "We made that pack together and you will not speak of our brother as if he is the enemy, do you understand me?"

Godric struggled to his feet. "You do not rule me, Elijah. I am just as immortal as you."

"Perhaps, little brother, but I still have the means to put you in that coffin for another four hundred years. If that's what you would prefer then, by all means, continue your hate speech against our brother but I guarantee if you do, you will not be leaving this basement for a very long time."

Godric carefully weighed his options. He may have had the body of a boy but he had almost a thousand years of experience to know what he must do.

Submissively, the boy said, "I do not hate our brother, Elijah. I was just angry. You would be too if you were confined in purgatory for four hundred years."

"I understand your anger, brother, but we are a family. No matter how angry we get we should never hate or wish death upon one another. A lesson I hope to instill in you now that father is gone."

Elijah held out a docile hand. Godric examined it from his spot by the wall daring to trust it. He quickly realized that Elijah was not the brother to be feared. He took his brother's hand and the two walked quietly upstairs hand-and-hand like they used to do all those years ago.

"Hayley," Elijah and Godric met the Hybrid girl in the hall on their way out. "I'd like for you to meet our youngest brother, Godric."

Hayley stared at the boy a bit taken aback at his size. "Oh, you're…smaller than I'd imagined."

"And your beauty is much more radiant than my brother described." Godric released his brother's hand to bow properly to the young lady.

"Wow, such a little gentleman. Are you sure this is the same brother you and Klaus were talking about?"

"Don't let my brother fool you. He's always had a golden tongue with women. And he is quite the trickster so be sure not to fall for his seemingly innocent smile. I can assure you that it's not so innocent."

"Duly noted. Where are you off to?"

"He needs to feed." Elijah answered almost ashamed. "I must accompany him since he's too much of a 'gentleman' to spill blood on his own."

Godric smirked. "Please, Elijah, you flatter me."

"Oh if only, brother. Come now. Hayley, I will bring supper home but I must warn you: be prepared for conflict. My brothers don't get along well."

Hayley nodded and Godric rolled his eyes. The thought of Klaus angered him but he couldn't express that anger without the probability of being assaulted by Elijah. If he managed to get through this evening without being daggered by one of his brothers then it was progress.

The table was set for a feast. Godric sat in his chair waiting greedily to swallow every ounce of food set before him. As he reached for the mashed potatoes, however, his hand was swatted away.

Elijah reproached, "We do not eat until everyone is at the table, Godric. Four hundred years in a coffin did little to improve your table manners."

Godric scoffed and glared at the food so close yet so far away. "Where is Niklaus?" The boy demanded. "Out ruining the life of some unfortunate soul I presume.

"Last time I saw him he was in the parlor painting." Hayley answered. She pushed her chair back to stand. "I'll go get him."

"Please, don't bother yourself." Elijah disputed. "Godric can do it."

"ME?" The boy stated in shock.

"Yes you. You and Niklaus should smooth things over before you ruin our dinner. Go on now."

He wouldn't admit it but Godric greatly feared seeing his brother without the protection of his father. Niklaus was much stronger than him and he knew it but he refused to let that fear show. He was immortal after all. The worst he thought Niklaus could do to him was dagger him for another few hundred years or, if worse comes to worse, he could be bitten. Either way, both were temporary.

"Ah, baby brother." Klaus didn't bother to look away from his newest masterpiece when his brother entered the room. "How nice to see you awake after all these years. Tell me, did you have a nice rest, Little Ricky?"

"You know how I hate being called 'Little Ricky', Niklaus. I'm a thousand years old now. It's demeaning."

"Then I find it fits you quite well."

Fueled by anger and the desire to defend his honor, Godric attacked Klaus, charging him like a mad man. The older brother simply catches the younger's arm and tosses him aside.

"If you were to damage my painting in any way, I would've killed you." Niklaus threatened insincerely.

Godric stood and looked at his brother's work for the first time. It was a baby. He looked around the room. The other paintings were darker, the way he remembered his brothers paintings used to look. This baby, however, was seen in a much brighter light.

"Choosing a painting over your own family, brother. Is this what you've resorted to?"

Klaus returned to his painting, turning his back once again on Godric. "This painting has been more of a family to me than you ever have. It has never attempted to call down the wrath of father on me like you've done so many times before, Little Ricky."

"Stop calling me that."

"Or what? You're going to attack me again?" Klaus put the paintbrush down and turned to his brother. "Let's go then."

Godric hesitated at attacking his brother for a second time. It was obvious that Klaus was stronger than him but he couldn't back down. He couldn't show his brothers weakness. Taking a deep breath to keep down the nerve, Godric attacked Klaus.

The fight was completely one sided. Godric attacked and Klaus deflected, easily throwing him around without really trying. The boy's pride hurt almost as much as his body.

"If father was here you wouldn't be smiling." Godric growled.

"If father was still alive you would be locked in a box downstairs."

Angry, Godric bared his fangs and growled, "If your baby was still alive I'd rip out her filthy werewolf throat out."

It wasn't until the words left his mouth did Godric realize his mistake. In the span of less than a second, Klaus was in front of Godric. He picked the boy up by a handful of his blonde hair and bit into the boy's throat, snatching a large chunk of it out between his teeth.

Godric's scream was loud enough to call Elijah and Hayley into the room.

"What is going on?" Elijah demanded but after examining the scene he immediately assess the situation. "Brother, heal him."

"I refuse." Klaus answered, suddenly calm. He used the sleeve of his silk shirt to wipe his brother's blood from his chin. "He can suffer until he learns respect."

"Hayley," Elijah didn't need to say anything else for the Hybrid girl to know he desire. She bit into her wrist but as he moved towards the boy, Klaus stopped her.

"I wouldn't," He said standing between the woman and the feverish boy.

"Why not?" Hayley growled.

"Because I might get angry. And then I'll have to take those boiling emotions out on the boy, beating him until he's a motionless shell of a man before biting him yet again. And then this cycle of me beating and biting him and you healing him could go on for days, causing the boy more pain than I'm sure either of you would like so why don't you spare him that torture and just let him suffer from this bite until he heals himself."

"Brother, what did he do to deserve such a harsh punishment?"

Klaus glared at the beaten and bloody boy.

"He knows his indiscretion. I will not allow him to be healed until I feel that he's been punished sufficiently."

Elijah knew there was no getting through to Klaus at the point. He picked the trembling boy up in his arms and carried him away from their angry brother.

"He's burning up." Hayley fretted. "Why is it effecting him so fast? You had hours before you got to this point."

"It's because his body is smaller than mine. The venom travels faster and does more damage. I suspect he will slip into a temporary coma soon."

"For how long?"

"A day or two…maybe longer. I don't know. He's been bitten by werewolves before but not a Hybrid. We need Niklaus to heal him."

"Your brother's an asshole." Hayley asserted as she placed a towel on Godric's head. The boy was shivering feverishly, his once ice cold body now had a fever of 125 degrees. A human would have died and gained reprieve from their suffering but there is no reprieve for an Original.

"I wonder what he's thinking."

"You can connect with him now." Elijah reminded the Hybrid woman.

Hayley touched Godric's head, not yet used to the concept of reading someone's mind, and focused on the boy's thoughts.

**Flashback**

A slightly younger Godric hid behind a tree in the forest, watching as Niklaus took aim at a feeding buck. As the eldest brother prepared to shoot his arrow, Godric saw two wolves sneaking behind him. The boy held up his bow and shot two arrows in rapid succession, hitting both wolves through their throats, killing them instantly.

Niklaus turned in surprise at the two dead wolves and his youngest brother smiling broadly. When he turned back to his prey, Niklaus was devastated to find it gone.

"You fool," Niklaus barked. "You scared it away."

"I saved your life!" Godric yelled back.

"Yes, and I'm sure you can't wait to boast to father about it."

"I'm not going to tell father. If he found out about this, he'd-"

"I know what he'd do and I don't need father's favorite little monster following me around and reminding me of it. You want to make yourself useful? Put one of those arrows through your own throat."

Niklaus stomped away leaving Godric to brood. The boy's sadness turned to anger. Staring down at the carcasses of the dead beasts before him, Godric dropped to his knee, retrieved his hunting knife from his leather belt, and stabbed the dead carcasses over and over again. He didn't stop until blood coated his entire body veiling his tears but not the sound of his sobs.

**End Flashback**

Hayley pulled herself away from Godric, unwilling to see anymore. "Niklaus'…a real asshole."

"I remember that night." Elijah solemn voice caught Hayley's attention. "Father beat Klaus for failing to bring home food. Godric tried to explain but it only made it worse to know that Niklaus had to be saved by his younger brother."

"Is that what this is about?" Hayley motions to the shuddering boy. "Klaus is still angry that Godric was a better hunter than him?"

"Godric was a better hunter than us all and we all envied him for it." Elijah admitted. "This animosity between my brothers delves far deeper than that. Godric was our father's favorite son and Niklaus was his least favorite child. Niklaus was probably his least favorite being. Before we became vampire, however, I know that Godric would've done anything to ensure Niklaus' safety. But that was a thousand years ago."

**Flashback**

Niklaus returned to the village alone and empty handed. His mother was out gathering and his father hunting with his brothers Finn and Kol. Only Elijah and Rebekah remained home to greet their weary brother after a long day hunting. The sun was setting and the rest of the family was soon to return so Elijah was especially surprised to see Niklaus without the boy Godric.

"Niklaus, where is Godric?" Elijah asked his younger brother afraid of the answer.

Niklaus shrugged but guilt shrouded his eyes. "How should I know, Elijah? I don't spend my life chasing after the favored son."

"He went on the hunt with _you_. Where is he, Niklaus? What did you do with our brother?" Elijah demanded an answer and he was motivated to get one.

Niklaus quickly glanced around to make sure no one but his brother and sister were around to hear his confession.

"I left him in the Southern forest." Niklaus whispered.

The two other siblings stood in shock. Rebekah was the first to voice her displeasure.

"What do you mean 'you left him'? In the forest. The Southern forest. There are monsters out there. Oh my," A sudden realization had hit her. "Elijah. Tonight's a full moon."

"Niklaus you fool." Elijah yelled. "How could you leave him out there? The sun is going down. He could be killed."

"That's the plan." Niklaus whispered in frustration. "I am tired of being compared to that boy. I am tired of father looking at him with pride but we see only disappointment in his eyes. He is our younger brother but he is a better hunter than us, he will probably be a better warrior than us, I refuse! I had to do it, Elijah. Believe me, it hurt to leave him there but I had to, brother. There was no other way."

Elijah sent a punch that knocked Niklaus to the ground. Then he pounded his brother all the while yelling, "He is our brother! Always and forever! Always and forever, Niklaus!"

Rebekah managed to pull the two apart before Elijah was able to do too much damage to Niklaus but for the rest of the night, neither brother nor sister would speak to him.

Godric returned later that night to his sibling's surprise and his father's rage. The boy was covered in cuts and bruises but that garnished no sympathy from Mikael.

"Where have you been?!" Mikael raged at the small boy. His siblings had gathered around to watch as the boy was reprimanded and to learn how he managed to get home alive.

"I went out on the hunt." Godric answered timidly.

"By yourself?"

The boy chanced a quick glance in Niklaus' direction but he just as quickly brought his chin back down to his chest.

"Yes father." He lied.

"How many times have I told you not to go off on the hunt alone? Huh?!"

"I thought I was old enough now…but then I got lost. I-I'm sorry. I brought you this."

Godric pulled out an animal's fang from the waistband of his pants. He handed it to his father and looked back down to the ground.

"It's from a wolf. I killed it with my blade after it broke my bow."

Mikael was silent as he examined the fang. When his narrow eyes locked back in on Godric, no boy in the house was surprised by the slap that sent Godric head first to the ground but it still made them all flinch.

"You will _never_ disobey me again. Have I made myself clear?!" Mikael bellowed.

"Yes father." The boy answered from the floor fighting back tears.

Mikael left with the fang still gripped tightly in his hand. The boy was left on the ground for his siblings to mend his wounds and sore pride.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Niklaus dared ask.

With a trembling bottom lip as he tried to keep in a sob, Godric answered, "He would've beaten you, or worse. I couldn't let that happen. Besides, it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked to come with you. I know how you like to hunt alone. I was a distraction and a bother. I'm sorry, brother."

Niklaus was riddled with guilt. He fell to his knees in front of his little brother and swore, "It will never happen again, Godric. I promise I will protect you from now on. Always and forever."

Godric smiled for the first time that night.

**End Flashback**

"After that night, mother cursed those two to always be linked. Niklaus can feel Godric's fear, his pain. And whenever Godric's afraid, he's able to find Niklaus as if a magnet were pulling them together. The two were almost inseparable after that night. Godric would even go as far as to pass his killings off as Niklaus' so as to not reckon father's scorn."

"So there was a time that they…didn't completely hate each other. Is this what becoming a vampire does to you? Make you hate your family to the point where you would willingly let your little brother writhe in pain all night?"

"No." Elijah brushed a lock of sticky blonde hair from Godric's burning, drenched forehead. "I'd do anything to end his suffering. Even if I have to stab Niklaus with Papa Tunde's blade"

"That's nice to know brother." Elijah and Hayley turned to see Niklaus standing in the doorway with a smug grin on his face. "I will be sure to add extra security to my bedroom now."

"Klaus, just heal him. Mother's spell also forces you to feel his pain and fear. I know he should be suffering enough to drive you crazy by now."

"He hasn't suffered enough. I don't think I'm going to release him from this pain for at least another few days."

"We are supposed to protect each other, Niklaus. How is this protecting our brother?"

Niklaus stared at the boy sprawled out on the bed. A tear rolls down Godric's face.

"Now's not really a good time for me." Niklaus smiled. "Try again tomorrow. And until then, I'll be sure to sleep with one eye open. Just in case you get a little frisky tonight."

Niklaus walked away conceitedly.

"I think Niklaus has found something to take his mind off losing Hope." Hayley stated.

Elijah sighed. "Yes. Torturing our brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Flashback:**

The Kingdom of Germany, 1132

Godric and Niklaus had return from their four-day hunting trip exhausted but prosperous.

"Brothers," Elijah greeted them at the entrance of the manor, guiding the youngest brother into a tight hug. "Your excursion bore fruit, I see. There's enough meat here to feed everyone for weeks."

"Or to feed Godric for a day." Rebekah joked as she exited the manor to greet her siblings.

"Bekah," Godric ran to his sister, hugging her quickly before taking her hand and dragging her to the pile of animal carcasses lying on the wagon. "Come see, sister."

"Not now, Godric." Niklaus dissented. "You must feed first. You haven't had fresh blood in four days."

Godric pouted as he faced Niklaus. "But brother, I want to show Rebekah my trophy boar."

"And it will still be here after you feed." Niklaus' voice was tight with his forthcoming anger. He loved his brother but he hated when the boy challenged his orders. Especially when he had the boy's best interest at heart.

Rebekah recognized Niklaus' scowl as one of impending doom for the youngest Mikaelson so to keep the peace, she bent down so that she was at eye level with the boy and said, "Go on, Baby Mikaelson. I can wait. It would destroy your poor sister's heart if you were to suffer desiccation on my behalf."

Godric's pout disappeared and he replied. "For you. But then after you must let me show you my boar."

"Of course,"

As the Mikaelsons enter the Manor, Niklaus began to follow Godric to the servants' quarters where the boy would feed but Godric suddenly stopped and turned angrily to Niklaus.

"No, I'm crossed with you. I want Elijah's assistance."

Niklaus' expression was initially that of pain but it quickly changed to one of frustration.

"Godric," Elijah interrupted before Niklaus could respond. "I have pressing matters to attend to and Niklaus still has to feed himself as well. His assistance is the most reasonable."

"Then Rebekah-"

"Godric," Elijah swiftly cut the boy off. "Niklaus will assist you." Elijah's tone warranted no further discussion.

Godric's pout returned but he continued on to the servants' quarters with Niklaus without arguing.

"I find his ingenuous conduct refreshing in the mist of it all." Rebekah smiled.

Elijah dusted the lint from his suit and said, "Yes, well, I don't believe our brother shares with you that sentiment."

"Then he will have to learn to love it. I have committed more bloodshed than one could ask for in a life time. Witnessing Godric's innocence keeps me human. I will not let Klaus take that from me."

**End Flashback**

Days passed before Niklaus healed Godric. In the time that passed, Elijah did try to get Niklaus' blood by any means necessary including challenging his brother to several fights. Elijah could only best Niklaus for a short amount of time before the Hybrid would escape. Growing tired of the daily fights with his brother, Niklaus finally gave in and healed Godric.

"Good morning." Elijah greeted as Godric opened his eyes, pain free for the first time in days. The boy bares his fangs as an automatic reaction but Elijah does not fear them. "I presume you're ready to feed."

The boy retracted his fangs and turned away from his brother. "Go away, Elijah."

"Come now, you cannot sulk. You're a thousand years too old for that."

"I can no longer live with that monster. Where is Rebekah? I want to be with our sister."

Godric noticed as Elijah's shields went up. The man was hiding something from him.

"Rebekah has requested to be alone." Elijah stated.

"Does she know that I'm awake? Surely she wouldn't leave me here with our wretched brother if she knew what he did to me."

"Our sister has made a request, Godric, and it is our duty as her family to see it fulfilled. When it's…favorable for her to return, I'm sure she will be ecstatic to see you. But until then, you have me and Niklaus."

"He can't keep treating me like this." Godric barked. "I want him dead, Elijah. If father was here-"

"Father's not here, Godric. Father's dead and so is our mother. All we have is each other. You must remember that, little brother." Elijah stood to leave Godric alone with his sulking but then paused suddenly, adding, "Also, that had better be the last time you ever wish death upon our brother. If I hear you say it again, I will pin you with enough daggers to keep you asleep forever."

Elijah left the room but Godric could no longer stay down. Slinking tiredly out of bed, he was determined to find a way to get rid of Niklaus.

TO

"May I help you?" An elderly witch left no spite out of her tone as she greeted the little vampire that came through the door of her spell shop.

"I'm in need of a resurrection spell." Godric answered blatantly.

"Let me guess. A little friend of yours has died and now you think because you're a vampire you can come to the Quarters and get a witch to bring them back? I don't think so. No witch in her right mind would help a vampire."

"I think you'll find that I can be very persuasive when driven." Godric glared at the woman.

"That won't work, vampire. I take Vervain."

"Do you know a spell or not?" Godric growled in frustration. "I'll pay whatever you ask."

Annoyed by the boy's persistence, the woman answered, "No. Those spells are only legend."

"Woman, I've lived long enough to know that every legend is born of a shred of truth."

Godric left the shop unsatisfied but determined. As he was walking away, he heard a voice call, "Hey," He stopped and turned to see a girl standing in front of him. "I heard you in there." She said lowly as tourist walked unsuspectingly by them. "You're…an Original. Aren't you?"

The boy smiled proudly. "My reputation precedes me."

"Not really. You Originals are the only vampires so cocky."

The boy scowled and returned on his way.

"My name's Davina." The dark haired teenager said as she followed behind the tiny Original. "I think I can help you."

Godric stopped. He turned to the girl and asked, "You're a witch?"

"I am. And I know of a resurrection spell."

The boy quickly closed the distance between the two and held the girl's collar in his hands. "If you're lying to me, I swear I'll end you."

"I'm not lying." Davina used her magic to push the boy away and his hit the ground in confusion. "I can help you but you'll have to help me."

"What do you require from me?" The boy asked as he lifted himself off the ground.

"I need you to get the spell for me."

"How do I know you won't betray me after I find this spell for you?"

"Because you're immortal. If I screw you over, you'll hunt me down and kill me."

Godric examined his options. Davina was strong enough to throw him away from her so he didn't doubt her magical powers. But he also didn't like working with people. He knew if he wanted to get rid of his brother, however, he had no other choice.

"Agreed. Where is this elusive spell?"

"In your mother's Grimoire."

"Are you serious?" Godric laughed. "Did it not occur to you that maybe I've considered using my mother's Grimoire before I took the trip here to witch-land? My brothers have the Grimoire and there's no way they're going to give it to me."

"Then find a way. I know that spell's in there. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"The person you're trying to resurrect must be very important if you're willing to venture my brothers' wrath for them."

"He is." The girl answered straightforwardly. Then, just as confident, she continued, "I want to resurrect your father to kill Niklaus."

After getting over the initial shock, Godric smiled. "What a coincidence. Father was just the man I wanted to see."

TO

Godric went home that night and decided to bypass asking for his brothers' permission. Instead, he went on a hunt for the Grimoire himself. He first checked the obvious places, the library and the study, and then he went on to his brothers' rooms. Since Elijah was the most likely to have it, he searched his room first.

It was standing in Elijah's room rifling through his underwear drawer that Godric was caught by his older brother.

"What are you doing?" Elijah startled the boy.

Standing up straight, Godric thought fast. "I was…just looking for some of that hard candy, the kind that tasted of peppermint. I remembered how much you used to like it so I thought you might have had some stashed away."

"That candy would be well over four hundred years old by now. And I certainly wouldn't keep it near my shorts, brother."

"Yes, sorry." Godric closed the drawer. "How foolish of me."

Elijah held his hand out and the boy quickly took it. "If you want something from me, Godric, do not hesitate to ask. We are brothers after all. And if it's candy you want, I will get you candy. The innovations made over the past four hundred years will surely blow you away."

Godric pretended to listen to his brother's ramblings about sweets but inwardly he kicked himself for failing. He would have to wait until Elijah was very busy before he went back again.

The dinner table is empty except for food when Elijah and Godric arrived. Godric was surprised to see Elijah begin the serving with just the two of them.

"Where is Hayley and our…loving brother?" Godric asked.

"Hayley is…out. And our brother, painting I think. He refused to eat with us tonight."

Godric's eyes fell with a mix of shame and anger. "You mean he refused to eat with me."

After serving himself, Elijah looked to his brother and questioned, "What did you say to make him so crossed at you?"

"I don't want to tell you." Godric answered honestly. "You will be angry with me too. And I can't live with you angry with me, 'Lijah."

Elijah didn't argue because the boy could very well be right and he had suffered enough already.

"Whatever it was, Godric, I want you to apologize for it. Tonight. Let's not let another day pass with animosity between each other."

"Why should I have to apologize? He bit me. Do I not deserve an apology?"

"For once in your life, Godric, be the bigger man."

"I won't." The boy jumped from his seat filled with rage. "I've spent most of my life comatose with daggers in my heart because of him. I hate him. Our sister hates him. Everyone hates him except for you."

"I have warned you about voicing hostility against our brother, Godric." Elijah growled. "Niklaus has just lost his only child. If you can't find it in yourself to act civil, to behave like a family, then maybe you should leave."

"You're choosing that monster over me?"

"Leave now, Godric." Elijah barked. "And do not return until you've learned the meaning of 'Always and Forever'."

Godric left without any more argument. His anger fueled him as he walked the streets but as his anger began to dissipate, fear began to set it. It was the first time he'd ever been without his family. He wanted to seek out Rebekah but he didn't even know where to start.

At a lost, he called the only person outside of his family that he knew.

Compelling a bartender that was just about to open up shop, Godric got the man to use the complicated device known as his cellphone to call the number he acquired from his new friend.

"Davina?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

The boy ignored the girl's question and proceeded. "We've a problem. Elijah kicked me out before I could find the Grimoire."

The girl sighed. "That is a problem."

"Now I have to find an Inn to house me until I can get back in good graces with my brothers. What is the modern form of currency in these parts? Is livestock still an acceptable barter?"

The girl's laugh on the other end of the line seemed to lighten the boy's dower mood. "I've got a better idea. My friend Marcel houses vampires. Tell me where you are and I'll take you to him."

The boy did his best to describe the dilapidated area he'd managed to walk to. Davina, being the bright young witch she was, managed to find him before he was able to compel the bartender into soliciting him alcohol.

TO

"Davina," Marcel pulled the teenager into a hug. "It's been too long, girl." The loft was empty except for Marcel and Davina. Godric stood outside upon Davina's urging. She wanted to break the news of the new Original to Marcel herself.

"I know and I'm sorry it has to be like this but I need a favor."

"After all you've done for me, anything for you, girl. Lay it on me."

"A…friend of mine, a vampire, needs a place to stay for a while."

"Sure. Josh?"

"Uh, no. Not Josh."

Before the girl could come out with the identity of the friend in question, Godric came into the loft looking especially cheeky.

"What is taking so long?" He bellowed as he entered. His sight immediately fell on the wine shelf setting by the bar and he barreled towards it without waiting for invitation.

"Your friend?" Marcel asked annoyed. He felt something strangely familiar about this boy than any other vampire. "An Original?" He stated surprised.

"Yes. That's what I wanted to tell you. In private." Davina said extremely annoyed that the boy had failed to follow simple instructions.

"Who is this, Davina?" Marcel demanded.

After pouring himself a glass of red wine, Godric turned to the two and said, "Don't be rude. I'm right here. I'll gladly give you my name." The boy drank half the cup of wine. "My name is Godric Mikaelson. I'm an Original vampire. I have just recently woken from a four hundred yearlong slumber and now I require a place to plot my revenge against my evil brothers." Godric glanced around the loft disgusted. "I suppose this place will do. It's a little cramped."

"Listen up, Original," Marcel growled. "I don't know how you talked Davina into this but-"

"Talked _her_ into this?" The boy laughed and finished the glass of wine. "She came looking to me. She wants Niklaus dead just as much as I do."

Marcel turned to Davina in disbelief. "Davina. Tell me he's lying."

"I…Niklaus has hurt me, has hurt you, has hurt everyone, more times than I can allow."

"He's immortal, Davina." The angry vampire yelled. "And paranoid. If he even thinks you're plotting an attack on him, he'll kill you."

"That's why I need his help. Godric's going to help me get the spell to resurrect Mikael so he can kill Niklaus."

"Stop," Marcel yelled. He rubbed his head trying to calm himself down. "Stop, stop saying that. Davina, you do realize that if you do manage to go through with this, Josh and I are going to die too."

"Don't worry. I'm going to find a way to separate you two from him before I go through with this."

"No you're not. I can't let you. Niklaus and I may share some differences but he still sired me, he took me in as a boy, he raised me. I can't let you kill him."

"Wait a minute," Godric chimed in. The boy smiled at the significant news he'd just acquired. "Niklaus is your sire? He raised you? You must be Marcellus Gerard. I've heard of you."

The boy sat the empty wine glass down on the bar and bared his fangs.

"You are one of the few people my brother reveres."

"Godric," Davina's voice seeped with worry. "What are you doing?"

Godric's eyes shined gold. "I really hate my brother, Davina. Before I call father here to punish him, I want to take away everything he holds most dear. Sorry mate, that includes you."

Marcel pushed Davina away from him as he bared his fangs and prepared to fight Godric. Godric lunged at the other vampire, tackling him into the brick wall behind them. Marcel, pinned between a wall and an extremely strong boy, picked up a wooden chair just in arm's reach and broke it across the boy's back. Godric flinched at the sudden impact but he didn't let go of Marcel. The boy lifted Marcel into the air and threw him across the room into the glass coffee table.

"Godric stop!" Davina screamed but the boy didn't cease. When Marcel rose to his feet, Godric charged once more. This time he jumped into the air and grabbed Marcel's head between his arms. He twisted his body around the older vampire's back and snapped his neck, rendering Niklaus' protégé unconscious.

Godric picked up a piece of the broken chair Marcel used against him walked intently over to Marcel.

"Nothing personal, mate." Godric mumbled. "It just has to be done."

Before Godric could make it to Marcel, Davina used a spell to freeze the boy mid-step. Godric glared at her through the corner of his eyes to see the angry teen glaring back at him.

"How could you!" She barked. "I trusted you."

"You still should, love." Suddenly Davina felt her own spell weakening. Moments later he was again free and she was left to look on in shock. "This has nothing to do with our little deal." Godric assured her. "But in all the years we've been alive, my brother has never taken in a stray before. This one must be quite special to him."

Godric stood above Marcel with the stake in his hands. He was fully prepared to plunge it into the man's heart when the loft doors flew open and in walked a very crossed, very bloodthirsty Niklaus Mikaelson.

Thinking fast, Godric fell to his knees and used Marcel's body to shield his own as he held the stake to the man's chest.

"Stay back, Niklaus." Godric warned frightfully. "I'll do it."

"You couldn't have my daughter so you go for the next best thing?" Niklaus barked as he got closer.

"I mean it, Niklaus," Godric pushed the stake into the man's skin and drew blood. Niklaus stopped and glowered at the boy, waiting for an opening.

"No matter what you do, you're not leaving this place alive." Niklaus promised. "But if you let him go, I promise your end will be quick."

Godric watched in fear as Niklaus pulled a White Oak Stake from his inner jacket pocket.

"You-you'd kill me for him? Me, your own flesh and blood. Your family!"

"He is my family!" Niklaus didn't hesitate to respond. "I will kill you a thousand times for him."

"N-no," The boy shook his head, pleading with his brother for mercy. "I'll leave New Orleans," He promised. "I won't hurt him and I'll leave. P-please brother. Don't kill me."

"Oh, am I brother now? A week ago I was a monster."

"You are still a monster!" Godric screamed tearful. He hated himself for showing such weak emotions but it was an almost natural response when faced with death. "You stand now with a stake in your hand ready to kill your youngest brother."

"And you stand with a stake at the heart of my progeny. Your hands are far from clean."

"Niklaus!" The two younger brothers turn to the entrance to see Elijah, Godric's saving grace. "You cannot kill him, Niklaus. He is our brother."

"I think our brother has outlived his usefulness, Elijah. First he disrespects my deceased daughter, then he tries to kill the boy I sired. Godric has long since forgotten the meaning of brotherhood or family."

"Then we will remind him, Niklaus. We will dagger him or you can bite him if you must but I will not let you kill him."

"No, I will have this boy's head on a pike."

As the brothers argued, Marcel stirred back to consciousness.

"Niklaus," A half smile graced the seized vampire's lips. "Do any of your brothers actually like me?"

"Marcellus, I will take care of this." Niklaus swore. "You will never have to worry about this boy again."

Elijah saw the tear roll down his youngest brother's face but brought no attention to it as the boy wiped it away on the back of Marcel's jacket.

Godric pushed the stake further into Marcel's chest causing everyone to jump.

"I would rather you kill me now, than ever be bitten again." The boy stated. He lifted the stake high into the air but before he could bring it down into Marcel's chest, Elijah was behind him. He grabbed the boy's hand and guided the stake away from Marcel's chest into Godric's. Godric's unconscious body fell limply in Elijah's arms.

"It's over, Niklaus." Deemed Elijah. "The boy will be daggered when we get home. I'm sure another four hundred years in a coffin will change his attitude."

Niklaus ignored his brother to go to his fallen comrade. After being helped to his feet, Marcel drones, "The first time I see or hear from you in weeks and it's to save me from one of your deranged family members."

Klaus put both hands on the sides of Marcel's neck and forced the man to look him in the eyes as he spoke. "The loss of my daughter took its toll on me. I haven't felt such pain…in a long time. I refuse to feel it again so no matter what, or who it is against, I will always come to save you, Marcellus. I've already grieved for you once. I will not do it again."

Shocked, Marcel could only nod.

"Good," Niklaus regained his nonchalant composure and started for the door followed by his older brother carrying his younger. "But I'm still in my moment of grieving so do not make this a regular occurrence."

Marcel looked to Davina standing stoically and silently away from the vampires. Her glare directed at Niklaus let Marcel know that she still hated the man no matter how many times Niklaus saved him.

"I'll try." Said Marcel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Godric woke on the walk back home a bit confused of his whereabouts but he quickly recognized Elijah's hold from the eternal scent of an Original radiating from him. Klaus walked silently far ahead of the two giving them time alone. Godric buried his face into Elijah's chest pointlessly hoping that neither brother realized his was awake.

"This would have all been avoided if you would have simply apologized like I asked you to, brother." Elijah scolded without looking down at the boy in his arms.

Suddenly enraged that Elijah had the audacity to ask him to apologize to Niklaus again after their brother had just proven to them that Godric meant nothing to him, Godric demanded release from Elijah's hold. Elijah put him on the ground and reached down for his hand. Godric glared at Elijah with enough heat to spark a flame.

"Give me your hand, Godric." Elijah demanded. "Niklaus will find you if you run."

Godric pouted and folded his arms to his chest. "I will not run."

"See that you don't." Elijah sighed. "He is angry enough as it is. Between the two of you I may never find peace in this life time."

The two continued on in silence for a few steps.

"How did you find me?" Godric finally asked.

"Niklaus spotted you with the witch girl. He assumed you were up to trouble so he followed you, but not before calling to inform me that he planned to dagger you if you had been up to something nefarious. I didn't trust him not to overact to whatever you were planning so I went to the one person I knew could find Davina; Marcel. Little did I know that you'd found him first."

"Is-is he going to bite me?" Godric's voice was barely above a whisper and it trembled as he spoke.

"He wanted to but I won't let him. We've agreed that daggering you for another few hundred years will probably do you some good."

The boy groaned lowly but he felt all arguments would fall upon deaf ears. Niklaus demanded retribution and the dagger was the very least Elijah could offer.

"He was going to kill me, Elijah." Godric mumbled staring intently at the back of Niklaus' head as the Hybrid sauntered ahead of them.

"He was not going to kill you. You're our brother. It was merely a scare tactic birthed from anger and fear."

"He had the white oak stake!" The boy barked. "He brought it with him with the intention of using it. He came there to kill me. Finding me with a stake to that half-blood's chest was just a happy coincidence on his part."

Elijah rested his hand on the back of Godric's neck comfortingly. "Do not worry. You're safe, brother. I swear it."

TO

In the basement of the Mikaelson compound Niklaus and Elijah stood in front of Godric's coffin with the boy tightly gripping Elijah's hand, pushing himself to be strong.

"Let's get this over with." Niklaus growled. "Godric, get in."

Godric looked up to Elijah with the big, innocent eyes he often used to get his way before they became vampires and for many years afterwards. The look hadn't worked for years but the boy hoped it would just this once.

Pleading with his older brother, Godric begged, "C-can't you do it now and then put me in after?"

Elijah gave in without hesitation. He knew how Godric dreaded the coffin and didn't want to force him to endure any more suffering than he had to. Elijah nodded to Niklaus to give him the dagger and with a half-reluctant sigh Niklaus did.

Elijah bent down to Godric and placed the dagger against his ribcage.

"I'm sorry," Godric whispered teary eyed as he stared at Elijah. He hated this. Being daggered in the past had always come unexpectedly from his brother's anger. Never had he had to go through a ceremony and it was killing him.

"I know." Elijah replied. "Deep breath." As the boy inhaled, Elijah pushed the knife through his ribcage and into his heart. Gently, he laid the boy into the coffin and gazed contritely down at his innocent face.

"If you keep treating him like a child he will never feel the need to atone for his actions." Niklaus cautioned.

Without warning, the eldest Mikaelson attacked the Hybrid, his arm pinning Niklaus against the concrete wall. The dark veins pulsated angrily under his bloodshot eyes. The Honorable Brother was now angry.

Elijah's hand slinked into Niklaus' inner jacket pocket and retrieved the white oak stake.

"Why did you have this?" Elijah growled.

Niklaus' eyes narrowed. "Because he attacked Marcel."

"No!" Elijah lifted Niklaus from the wall only to slam him back against it, cracking the concrete. "Why did you bring it with you?"

Niklaus was silent.

"You've wanted to kill him all along, haven't you? You didn't care why, you just wanted him dead. Our brother!"

"I have my reasons!" Niklaus bellowed back.

Elijah released his brother and took a couple of steps back. "Tell me." He urged. "Tell me, right now, what 'reasons' in your paranoid, delusional little mind could be significant enough to warrant the death of your own brother? Tell me now before I wash my hands of you forever!"

"My daughter!" Those two words were enough to calm Elijah's rage immediately. Still, Niklaus continued. "He threatened her life. That's why I bit him. That's why…I wanted him dead. If he ever finds out she is alive…"

"He would never hurt her, Niklaus." Elijah stated as if it was fact.

"He went after Marcellus."

"Marcellus is not a Mikaelson."

"He is to me!"

"But not to Godric." Elijah peered down at his small brother's lifeless body again. "He missed all the years you had with Marcel. The man is of no consequence to him. In Godric's eyes, Marcel is just another toy you created to keep your eternal life free from boredom. Hope is blood. She is family. He will protect her. But if you leave him in this coffin for another four hundred years, when he wakes, she will be just another Marcel."

"I can't take that chance, Elijah. Godric hates me as much as Mikael does and in the mist of a tantrum he has been known to call down Father's wrath upon me. If he is willing to kill me, what is to stop him from hurting my child?!"

"Me." Elijah's proclaimed. "I swear, on my life, that Godric will never hurt your child, Niklaus. He is more than just an ally to us. He is our brother."

Niklaus sighed in exasperation. "Fine. If you want to trust the boy then be my guest but I promise, if he shows even the slightest sign of betrayal, I will-"

"I know. You will torture him in unspeakable ways. But," Elijah smacked Niklaus' chest with the dull end of the white oak stake. He became suddenly serious again. "You will _never_ threaten him with this again."

Niklaus took the stake from his brother and watched as Elijah walked over to the coffin.

"As punishment, we will leave him daggered until we collect all the moonlight rings from the werewolves and you are no longer weakened by a full moon."

Niklaus growled in displeasure but he doesn't verbally object. He wanted so much to give his brothers the benefit of the doubt but he just didn't have as much faith in Godric as Elijah did.

TO

"Davina, what were you thinking?" Marcel scolded as he and the young witch worked tirelessly to return his home back to living condition. Marcel hadn't said anything to her for almost an hour after the vampires left and the girl began to fear that she'd gone too far this time. She didn't think her friend would ever forgive her. When he finally did speak to her, she didn't want to answer.

"I didn't know he would attack you, Marcel. Otherwise you know I never would've brought him here."

"You can't ever trust an Original, Davina. They all have a goal of their own and they'll do anything to achieve it."

"You trust Niklaus." The girl argued.

"Because I know him!" He barked back. "I know what Niklaus would do to get what he wanted and I would never bring him around if it meant endangering your life."

"Marcel, I thought I could handle him. He's a vampire. He's not supposed to know magic."

"His mother was a very powerful witch that created vampires, Davina. Who knows what kind of spells she has working for him from the grave."

Davina fixed the broken coffee table with her magic and sat sullenly on top of it. "I'm sorry, Marcel. This is all my fault."

"Hey now," Marcel pulled the girl into a hug as he sat next to her. "Your heart was in the right place. But I need you to get this idea of killing Klaus out of your mind. It's a dangerous game and I don't want you getting hurt. Let me handle this. I will win the Quarter back and everything will be back to normal. You'll see."

Davina nodded. She believed Marcel wanted things back to normal but she also knew he couldn't get things back without her intervention. She knew the war between her and the Originals was far from over.

TO

Months passed before something of significance happened again in the Mikaelson household. It was the night the Mikaelsons devised a very clever plan to lure the Guerrera Family out of hiding. Niklaus had even managed to get Marcel and his men to assist them in the attack. It was the night of a full moon and the werewolves thought they had the advantage but after months of planning, the vampires were still a few steps ahead.

Just as expected, a few of the wolves come to the Mikaelson compound attempting to subdue Niklaus while he was weakened but Hayley fought valiantly, keeping them at bay. Still a couple managed to escape her and go to Niklaus' study where he sat weakened on the floor and yet the wolves still stood no match for him.

One lucky human lackey was able to escape the slaughter and thought he could hide in the basement. As he entered, his eyes fell upon the smallest coffin and curiously he walked over to it. Almost as if moved by compulsion, he lifted the lid off the coffin to see the boy inside with a dagger in his chest.

Pulling the dagger out of the boy thinking he could use it against the Mikaelsons upstairs, the man hid behind the coffins, waiting for someone to descend to the basement.

Being daggered for only a few months made Godric Mikaelson's eyes shoot open less than a minute after the dagger was removed.

His fangs bared the second he smelt the blood staining the man's clothes. Sitting up the boy saw the human hiding behind his brother's coffin with his back to young vampire.

"What are you doing?" Godric asked unsure of what to make of this stranger who was invading his home. The man then turned on him with the dagger ready to plunge it back into the small vampire's chest. As lackey came towards him with the dagger, Godric simply swatted the weak man's hand away but using more strength than he intended, the boy managed to swat the dagger into the man's chest.

The body fell to the floor and Godric stared at it in shock. His first kill. For a thousand years he was known as the perfect hunter by his family but never had he killed a man. The sight of the dead body made him just as sick as he was the first time he saw Niklaus kill. A sudden affliction rushed over his body and he fell unconscious back into the coffin.

**Flashback:**

"This is not fair, Niklaus," Godric screamed as he threw his sword down. "How is it you continue to best me? In six hundred years I haven't beaten you once."

"That's because you're weak, Little Ricky." Niklaus taunted. "You may have been a better fighter than me as a human but as a vampire you're not even fit to serve as my practice mannequin."

"How dare you. You talk with such pride now but if father were here you'd be less than boisterous."

"But father _isn't_ here." The look on Niklaus' face made it clear that he was trying to hide his insecurities.

"Yet," The boy teased. "Maybe I should call him. He's the only one that can set you in your place."

Klaus's face fell. Godric basked in the look of horror in Klaus' eyes as he walked away.

That night, Godric woke with a shock. Niklaus sat on the edge of the boy's bed with a sullen look on his face. Godric glanced down to his own chest to see a dagger sticking out of it.

The last thing Godric heard before going unconscious was his brother's voice saying, "Sorry, little brother, but I can't let you call father. Not again."

**End Flashback**

Godric woke the next morning at sun rise. When he opened his eyes it was to a hot breakfast in bed and a glass of freshly drained blood provided by none other than his good brother, Elijah.

"You've been asleep for many years but I assume you still favor the taste of fried pork. 'Bacon' is very popular in this time so it wasn't very hard to find."

The boy pushed the plate away from him and turned his back to Elijah.

"Again with the pouting?" Elijah sighed.

Godric shook his head, unsure of how to break the news to his brother. "You're going to hate me." He mumbled.

"Never," Elijah replied offended. "A thousand years of depravity and I don't hate Niklaus. I'm sure there's nothing you can do to ever make me feel such towards you."

"But...I killed...a human."

Elijah placed a relaxed hand on the boy's shoulder. "I am not angry, brother. You are a Mikaelson. This day was bound to come."

"But a thousand years ago you said I was never to kill a human. You said I was to remain free from human bloodshed at all costs."

"And at the time I had my reasons. But times are changing. I think…I know, in the weeks forthcoming, things will get better for our family. You'll see."

Elijah then got the glass filled to the brim with a thick red substance from the night stand. "Here," He pushed it to his brother's hands. "Freshly drained."

The boy needed only one taste of the warm blood to urge him to drain the glass.

"Eat," The older brother ordered before rising from the bed. "There are some things we need to discuss."

"Such as," Godric wiped the blood mustache from his face.

"Father's back."

"Back? You mean…to life? She did it?"

"She? You knew Davina was planning to resurrect him?"

Godric looked shamefully away. "She wanted me to steal mother's Grimoire to use the resurrection spell in it to bring father back. I'm…I wanted Niklaus gone so I was more than willing to do it."

Elijah's gaze fell to the ground. "You hate Niklaus so much that you were willing to resurrect our father."

"I didn't want him dead." Godric quickly elaborated. "I just wanted revenge. I wanted him to feel the fear he's caused me."

"We cannot let Niklaus know about this. He would try to kill you if he knew.."

"Let him try," Godric growled as he took a bite of the bacon. "The next time we fight, one of us is gonna die. I'm not going to let him dagger me again."

"No one's going to die." Elijah stated. "Not while I'm here. And to add insult to injury, mother has also returned."

Godric's body stiffened. "Wh-what…how?"

"She has her ways. Don't worry. I won't let her near you again."

A chill ran through Godric's cold body as he remembered the last encounter he had with his mother.

**Flashback:**

Godric was tied to a stake deep in the midst of a cave with Vervain laced ropes around his wrists, ankles, and neck. A fire burned in front of him. Esther Mikaelson stood in front of a table with a bowl full of herbs and animal blood while she chanted a spell.

"Mother please, please don't do this." Godric begged. He was easily seduced into the cave by his mother with promises of a better future and a return to their old life and family. He regretted trusting her soon after but it was too late. Now he was subdued and he was unsure what his mother was going to do now.

"Hush child," Esther picked up a silver dagger and dipped it into the bowl. The dagger came out of the reddish-brown liquid completely clean. "It will all be over soon."

The woman walked closer to the boy with the dagger held out as she continued her chant.

"No, no. Mother please, don't. Please, I don't want to die, mummy please!"

She placed a hand on the boy's face and looked into his weeping blue eyes. "My baby boy. I shouldn't have turned you into a monster. Now, I'm going to fix my mistake."

"Please, mummy don't. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die, mummy!"

"Shh, my love. It's for the best."

Esther was about to pierce the dagger through the boy's heart when something heavy and strong knocked her away. In the same instant Niklaus Mikaelson ripped the ropes from his brother's body, ignoring his own pain.

"She's trying to kill me." Godric cried as he rubbed the burn marks on his wrists left by the Vervain ropes.

Esther screamed a spell and the boys flew against the cave walls.

"Why can't you boys understand that I'm only trying to make things right again." Esther stood and began walking towards the youngest brother again.

With a newly broken leg that was slow to heal, Godric struggled to crawl away. "Ni-Niklaus!" The boy screamed. "Elijah! Brothers, help!"

Niklaus ran to the boy and scooped him into his arms. The three brothers escaped the cave but not before Elijah punched the wall at the entrance with all of his vampire strength, causing it to collapse, trapping their mother inside.

"She's still alive," Godric said with tears on his face. "She's going to escape. She's going to kill us."

Niklaus stood the boy on his feet and forced Godric to look his in the eyes. "She won't." He promised. "We will run away. From mother and father. We will take our siblings and we will leave. I will never let her hurt you again, little brother."

Godric stared at the ground, forcing himself to be as brave as his brothers were currently. He nodded and turned back to the cave. The rocks separating them from their mother were motionless. He had hoped it would be the last he saw of his mother again.

**End Flashback**

Godric sat in the alley of Rousseau's drinking from a bottle of Bourbon. When the boy left the alley he was barely able to stand. He bumped drunkenly into a woman as he made his way by.

"Watch it, woman." Godric warned through his drunken slur.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked concerned. She reached down to lift the boy's chin and get a better look at his eyes.

"Do not touch me." Godric swatted her hand away.

"Are you drunk?" The woman asked in surprise.

Suddenly, Marcel came and forced the woman to look him in his eyes. "Go inside, have a drink. Forget you saw a drunk kid in the streets."

The woman turned and left the two vampires without another word.

"Hey," Marcel turned his attention to the intoxicated boy in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Marcellus," Godric ignored the man's question. "I almost didn't recognize you conscious."

"Yeah, you got the drop on me last time but let's see how your brothers react when they find out that you're rolling around drunk in the streets of New Orleans."

"Please, I'm a thousand year old immortal being. Do you really think my 'older brothers' are going to care if I drink? Niklaus encourages it. The connection we have weakens when I'm inebriated."

Marcel noticed all the strange looks they were getting from passersby and decided to take the conversation somewhere a little less public.

TO

Godric was woken later by Elijah. They were in Marcel's loft and the boy was napping off his drunken stupor on Marcel's new sofa.

"Are you always going to be around when I wake up?" Godric mocked but refused eye contact with his brother out of shame.

"If you want me to." Elijah promised.

Godric rolled his eyes and put on the jacket that Marcel had taken off him so the boy could sleep more comfortably.

The youngest Mikaelson then went over to the bar to continue his favorite activity. "What are you doing here?"

"I called him." Marcel answered. The boy hadn't acknowledged his presence in the room initially. "I didn't sign up to take care of drunk Mikaelsons."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me." Godric poured a glass of gin but Elijah sped in front of the boy and put his hand on top of the glass, preventing him from drinking.

"I need you sober, brother." Elijah declared. "We have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Dinner. With our mother."

Godric's breath hitched in his chest.

Elijah put a steading hand on the boy's neck. "Nothing will happen." He vowed. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Godric stood on a stool with furrowed brows as the suit-tailor Elijah compelled to come to the compound stuck pins in his pants.

"Why must I wear these confining clothes, Elijah?" The youngest Mikaelson complained.

"You must wear a suit, dear brother, because it is what's expected of you. Niklaus and I will be wearing them also. And if you find the suit too restricting then tell Sam where and he will let it out."

"Or, I could just do this."

Elijah stared on with rage as he watched Godric proceeded to rip the sleeves off his jacket.

"There," He smiled. "Much better."

Elijah was clearly not amused by his brother's antics. "Do you have any idea how fine a quality that suit was?"

Before Godric could give his smug reply, Niklaus came into the room wearing a perfectly tailored suit of his own.

"Well, what do we have here?" The Hybrid said as he eyed the younger brother disparagingly. "I'm not surprised. You never could appreciated the finer things in life. Destroying all that others place value in. The son of Mikael indeed."

An angry growl bellowed from Godric's throat as his eyes began to change.

"Enough," Elijah quickly stepped between his younger siblings before they broke into a fight and set his evening back an hour. "Please brothers, set your quarreling aside until after mother's departure. Godric, it is too late to fix that jacket so you will just have to go without it."

"I'm heartbroken." Godric replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure. But if we are to decipher mother's true intentions, the two of you need to get along. Play the part of devoted brothers for a few hours and then after you can go back to trying to rip each other's heads off."

Niklaus smirked deviously. "Might I suggest an alternative? We continue to pretend not to be related and ignore each other until mother's intentions are made clear and _then _we continue trying to rip each other's heads off."

"Agreed." Godric snarled.

Niklaus left the room before Elijah could voice his objection. He stared at the youngest Mikaelson with indignation and Godric glared back just as angry.

TO

The three Mikaelson brothers were in the dining room awaiting their mother's arrival. Niklaus and Elijah argued about the suits Elijah forced the brothers into but Godric sat still, staring at the table, unable to say a word. He wanted to opt out of the dinner, telling his brothers that he was too frightened to see their mother again but he knew they wouldn't let him. Since the boy turned a hundred his siblings demanded he act his age; that meant facing his fears, even that of his dreadful mother. The only member of his family that wouldn't force him into this encounter was his sister but his brothers had yet to voice her time of arrival.

"Where is Rebekah?" Godric groaned. "Will she arrive before mother?"

Elijah and Niklaus shared a look that did not go unnoticed by the youngest brother.

"Rebekah will not be joining us." Elijah confessed. "She is still perusing her own exploits."

"You're lying to me." Godric accused as he rose from his seat. He immediately turned his anger to Niklaus. "Where is our sister? What did you do to her? You've daggered her, haven't you?!"

"If you think for one second I would leave Rebekah daggered in a box while you walk about the Earth you've lost what little wit I presumed you had."

Godric was practically foaming at the mouth with anger, baffling the hybrid brother. The youngest Mikaelson had never been one to hide his anger, especially when conjured by Niklaus, but he had never been so angry over so little before either.

"Enough," Elijah deemed. Then he turned to Niklaus and declared, "We made an agreement to be civil. I expect you to keep that promise."

"Me?" Niklaus barked offended. "It is him that hurls about like an angry child."

Just then, a stranger entered the room, surprising all three brothers and pausing their fight.

"You all haven't changed a bit." The man said. There was something off-putting about him but Godric couldn't quite put his finger on it. The man faced Elijah and continued, "Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing." Niklaus smirked as the man insulted his brother but then the stranger's attention turned to him. "And you…despite the arrogant facade, you're still the same paranoid little _boy_, full of hate and fear. And little Godric, still blindly trying to follow the destructive path set before you by your father."

The eldest brothers shared a look before Elijah stepped forward to deal with the trespasser. "Forgive me, I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

The strange man made a show of feigning his offence. "Oh, you mean you don't recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family, huh? Always and forever _indeed_."

Suddenly, Klaus recognized the man's demeanor and speech. A different body but the same man he'd known for years. "It's been a long time, _Finn_." Niklaus bit.

Godric's anger grew anew. He hated Finn as a witch and he hated him more as a vampire. Whatever he was now, Godric had no doubt that he was going to hate him.

With a smirk Finn said, "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's eat."

Fighting the awkwardness of moment, the brothers all sit down, Finn finding residence beside Godric. The youngest boy squirmed as he felt Finn's gaze lie into him.

"Baby brother," Finn addressed the boy with annoyance. "You reek of alcohol."

Godric blushed slightly. Earlier, while Elijah and Niklaus were preparing for their mother's arrival, Godric had snuck away to the liquor cabinet where he drank his fears away. Elijah and Niklaus were too preoccupied to notice the smell on his breath but they were suddenly keenly aware of it.

"I'm too old to be scolded for drinking, Finn." Godric retorted.

Finn picked up his empty glass and held it out to Elijah to fill with wine. "Not scolding." He assured. "Simply making an observation. A thousand years and you're still as irresponsible as ever." He wafted the wine around in the glass. "What an aromatic Bordeaux."

With a fake smile, Klaus responded, "Well, it was a challenge to find a good pairing. What wine goes well with treachery?"

"Don't pout, brother. Tonight is meant to be a happy occasion." Finn said. Then he whispered something in the servers' ears.

"What are we celebrating exactly?" Elijah inquired.

"Why, my return, of course! Remember, I spent nine hundred years- right? - lying daggered in a box. I'm rather enjoying this new body. Strolling about your lovely city that, uh, you've made your home. But, do tell me- what'd I miss? Regale me with your contributions to society! Medicine? Philosophy? Art?"

Godric thought about Niklaus' paintings, more specifically the painting of his daughter. He wondered if Finn saw the paintings would he say something disrespectful about the dead infant and cause Niklaus to kill him. He then began to wish it would happen.

Finn continued, "Or, have you three merely cut a path of destruction across time?"

Niklaus noted how uncomfortable Finn was making the youngest brother. In anger he barked, "The last time we met, you were helping our mother try to annihilate the lot of us! Let's not throw stones in glass houses."

"Are we expecting another guest?" Elijah interrupted before the brothers began to squabble. The servants were setting two more seats at the table, one of which the brothers assumed was for their mother, the other left them confused.

"_Mother_ will sit at the head. And, as for the seat across from me," Finn said. "That's reserved for another of our _clan_. Care to wager an educated guess? How about a paranoid one?"

Niklaus rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, there's no way Kol would listen to anything other than his ego."

"And yet, our mother has made such a compelling argument that even he, the wildest of us Mikaelsons, has seen the error of his ways and accepted his new form with vigor! Change, dear brothers, is inevitable."

"You would dare face us as a mortal? The only thing inevitable is your death." Irritated, Niklaus flung a knife at Finn but man deflected it with magic. The knife ultimately embeds itself in the chair at the head of the table. Finn pulled the knife from the chair and said contemptuously, "I suppose the honor of carving should go to the oldest. We have much to discuss."

Godric ate and tried to ignore his brothers arguing. Finn yelling about being mistreated and abandoned. Niklaus and Elijah seeming to not care in the least. All very standard family business.

Annoyed, Elijah ended Finn's rant by saying, "You might reside- somewhat parasitically, I might add- in another body, but I assure you, in nine hundred years, your tedious sentiments remain quite the same. You see, Finn, like Father, you've always despised our supernatural existence. Father, of course, slaughtered and consumed his own, whereas you became pretentious and dull. Much like this meal. I will not ask you again- where is Mother?"

"Oh my darling," Finn stood to his feet at hearing the voice but the other brothers remain seated. A teenage girl stood in the entrance of the dining room. "I've missed you too."

The men immediately realized the girl was their mother reincarnated.

Godric's body tensed and he gulped hard as his mother took her place at the head of the table.

"Elijah, Niklaus," She greeted. Upon seeing her youngest son sitting tensely in his seat, she said, "Godric, sweetie, it's been a long time."

When the youngest Mikaelson said nothing, Niklaus broke the tension with a scoff. "It's been a thousand years since you two last met. There's so much your precious Godric must catch you up on. Like the recent kill of his first human."

The change in expression Esther Mikaelson made was so quick, if the brothers weren't intently watching her they might have missed it. For a very short moment, the brothers saw a look of shock on their mother's face.

Esther turned to Godric and said calmly, "A thousand years and you finally killed your first human." She smirked. "I suppose this day was bound to come. Come here, sweetie. Let me get a good look at you."

Almost as if compelled by his mother's sweet words and kind tone, Godric rose from his seat. Confused, he looked to Elijah sitting composedly across from him. Elijah was not surprised. He wasn't sure if it was the work of a spell or the boy's indissoluble love for his mother but their entire life the woman had only to speak the words and Godric would obey.

"Come sweetie," Esther continued to urge. "Let mummy see you up close."

Godric bit his lip and furrowed his brows trying to still himself but his feet kept moving. The next thing he knew he was in front of Esther waiting patiently for her next command.

Esther examined the boy. His skin was just as smooth and as youthful as it was the last time they met a thousand years ago. The smell of alcohol did not go unnoticed by her.

"Elijah, you're supposed to take care of him. You let him drink?" Esther scolded.

Elijah remained silent as he watched his brother and mother interact. She handled him with such gentle gloves. It was hard to believe that she was once ready to take his life.

"My sweet baby," She continued. "You look so afraid. Don't be. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You-you tried to kill me, mother." The boy stated plainly.

Esther ran a gentle hand down the boy's cheek. "That was a long time ago, love. Back when there was no other option. It's different now. I can fix you, just like I fixed Finn."

Angry at the implication that they were something that needed to be fixed, Niklaus barked, "Why don't you say what you came here to say, so this wretched night can end?"

Esther ignored her son's anger and continued to speak softly to the boy. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Godric. Let me make it up to you. What do you want? Whatever you want. I'll grant you one wish."

Godric grew excited. He wasn't sure what to wish for. Power? Wealth? Strength? All things he wanted in the past but now they seemed so wasteful to wish for. He looked to his brothers for guidance.

Elijah contemplated silently. He was trying to work out his mother's motives but his observations only told him that she still loved the boy and that was all.

Niklaus was brooding, as always. The look in his eyes made Godric defensive and he knew what he should to wish for.

"I want to be free from the curse." The boy stated.

"Curse?" His mother asked confused. There were so many curses placed upon the boy it was hard to determine which one he meant from a single statement.

"The one you put on Klaus and me. I don't want to be connected to him any longer."

Esther's attention returned to Niklaus. "You two used to get along so well. He loved you more than the stars once. What happened?"

"We grew up." Niklaus answered coldly.

Esther shrugged. "Well, one of you did." She smiled at Godric and he smiled back. "Bring me my Grimoire, my love, and I'll gladly lift your curse."

"It's a lie, brother." Niklaus warned. He remembered how magic had no lasting affect on Godric but that little fact seemed to slip the child's mind as he excitedly sprinted out the room.

"Godric, no," Elijah screamed behind his brother but it was too late.

Elijah stood to chase after the boy but Esther used her magic to push him back in his seat.

"Sit," She insisted as if he had a choice. "I'm running a spell upstairs. Every exit is an entrance. He's going to be running around in circles until I release the spell. That will keep him busy while the grown-ups talk."

"He trusts you and again you betray him." Niklaus objected.

"I love my baby, Niklaus, but that is simply what he is. A baby. The fact that he's still so eager to obey after the pain I put him through proves that."

"And how exactly do you plan to lift his curse when spells no longer affect him. An unfortunate side effect of another curse you placed on him."

Esther looked away with an expression of woe the two vampire brothers did not believe. "I cannot." She admits. "The truth is, the spell I used to protect my son is too powerful for even I to reverse. The only way to save him, is to kill him."

"A thousand years and you still plot to kill him!" Niklaus barked furiously.

Just as angry, Elijah added, "His entire life you branded curse after curse upon him and now that you can no longer use your magic to force him to be what you desire, you wish to kill him? No. I will _not_ let you hurt him."

"I aim only to do what is right for my family! In due time, my dear son, all I've done to you children will be corrected. And so will Godric. Now. Let's get down to business, shall we."

TO

When Godric returned to the dining room with his mother's Grimoire in hand, Finn is gone but Elijah and Niklaus are still there with the girl he thought his mother was still possessing.

"Here, mother." Godric quickly gave the girl the book. "Fix me. Please."

"That's not her." Elijah informed the boy while the lost girl stared confusedly at the book in her hands. "Mother left the girl's body while you were gone."

Godric was heartbroken but not beaten. He was determined to find his mother and get her to undo the spell. "Then…where is she?" He asked.

"If we knew that, we would not still be here." Klaus sneered angrily. "Our mother orchestrated this entire evening just to torture us, and then simply vanishes. Why?"

Facing a sudden horrific realization, Elijah stated, "What if we are not the only minds she was hoping to poison tonight?" The eldest brother quickly called Hayley. The girl answered but was immediately cut off after anxiously disclosing her location. "She has Hayley," Elijah informed. "What would she want with Hayley?"

"To kill her, to punish us, to learn the truth about the child, for one of any number of reasons. All of which will be rendered moot when I send her screaming back to hell." Klaus quickly left the compound without another word. Elijah followed his brother immediately.

Godric contemplated not following his brothers but he wanted to find his mother. He wanted her to free him from the prison that was Niklaus Mikaelson.

Late, once again, Godric entered the witch's shop just as his mother had gone. She'd disappeared during a commotion she caused and no one knew where to. The Mikaelsons all decided to go home and discuss the night's events. Everyone but Godric. The boy gave Elijah the Grimoire and went back to the bar where he drank until he fell asleep in the alley.

TO

Godric woke back in his room at the Mikaelson compound. As if on cue, Elijah walked through the door with a tray containing a glass of water and a glass of blood.

"Ah, you're awake," Elijah said as he sets the tray down on the bed.

Godric went straight for the blood. He downed the glass to restore his energy before asking, "How did I get here?"

"Niklaus found you in the alley behind Rousseau's bar. You were dead. Alcohol poisoning."

Godric refused to look his brother in the eyes from shame.

"You must learn to restrain this habit you're attaining before it gets out of hand."

"She promised to free me from my wretched bond with Klaus!" Godric threw the empty glass against the wall in anger. "I don't want to be connected with him anymore! I don't care where he is. If I never see his damned face again, I wouldn't care."

Godric motions to throw the glass of water but Elijah stops him.

"Control yourself, brother."

"I will not! No one should hate their sibling as much as I hate Niklaus. He's bitten me. He threatens to kill me every chance he gets and he chose that half-blood brat Marcel over me, his own brother. Face the truth, Elijah. Niklaus hasn't cared for me in a thousand years!"

As Godric's rage began to build, Elijah grabbed both his arms and stared the boy down. "Control your emotions." He said in a calm, flat tone. "All of your feelings of hate towards Klaus will vanish if you simply take control of yourself."

The way his brother spoke to him felt like Elijah was subtly trying to use his compulsion on him. Godric knew Elijah couldn't compel him and yet, the soothing sounds of his voice was enough to quiet Godric's rage.

Suddenly, the brothers' attentions are adverted to the door as Niklaus leaned against the frame with a smirk on his face. "My ears are burning. Someone's talking about me."

Godric glared at Niklaus but he remained calm as long as Elijah held his arms.

"We were having a private conversation, Niklaus." Elijah said. "If you don't mind."

Niklaus' smirk tightened. "Of course. But after you're done bandaging the wounded spirit of Little Ricky, maybe you can adjourn to the den where Hayley and I will be waiting to discuss more pressing matters."

Niklaus then took his leave, Elijah returned to Godric. "I must go. But remember, brother," He placed a hand on the side of Godric's face and forced the boy to look at him. "Never let your anger get the best of you. Your will must be stronger than any of ours."

After Elijah left, Godric scurried out of bed and to the kitchen to acquire real food. On his way from the kitchen he decided to finish adventuring the compound. As he passed by the den and he heard something that caught his attention.

"Hayley and I have plans for tonight." Godric recognized Elijah's voice.

"A romantic rendezvous I presume?" Niklaus mocked.

Elijah's eyes cut away from his brother with a smirk. "We have to save a group of baby werewolves from activating their curse."

"More drama with the wolves. Will it ever end?"

"Y'know, you're still half werewolf." Hayley growls.

"I'm a hybrid before all else, love."

"What are your plans for tonight, Niklaus," Elijah interrupted before the two could get into a spat.

"I'm going to hunt down Davina Clare and destroy father. And her along with him if provoked."

Godric didn't listen any longer. He ran out of the compound and compelled the nearest bystander to calling Davina.

"Hello?" Davina answered confused by the strange number.

"It's me, Godric,"

"What do you want, you backstabbing jerk."

"I have information. Niklaus is looking for you."

"Let him try, he'll never find me."

"Be sure that he doesn't. He wants to kill father and he said he'd kill you too if you stand in his way."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I love my father," Godric answered honestly. "Now that he's back, I don't want that monster Niklaus to kill him again."

"Thanks for the heads up but I'm not afraid of Klaus." Davina declared as she hung up.

Godric decided to follow Niklaus around in hopes of the eldest brother finding Davina and Mikael.

When Niklaus went into a bar with Camille, Godric snuck into the back of his SUV and waited. After hours of waiting for him but finding Niklaus was more interested in talking to Camille than finding his father, Godric grew bored. Just when he was about to give up, Niklaus came out.

Godric stayed quiet as Niklaus drove through the Bayou to a cabin. He watched as Niklaus got out of the SUV, paced in front of the cabin, and then, like a javelin, threw a staff through the window.

"Enough games, Davina. Send out my father! Let's finish this!" Niklaus screamed.

Mikael exited the cabin moments later and Godric grew immeasurably excited. He was too far away to hear what the two are saying to each other so he climbed out of the vehicle and made his way slowly to his family.

"Father," Godric yelled once in sight of them.

Upon seeing the boy, Mikael smiled proudly. "Godric, my greatest accomplishment. Help me put an end, once and for all, to the bastard Hybrid."

Godric froze in place. Had his father asked him to assist him with the hybrid earlier, he would have surely said yes with fervor. After speaking with Elijah, however, he was now calm enough to remember how much he still loved his brother and although he sought revenge, death was a barrier he could not come back from.

Niklaus noticed the hesitation from his brother and almost laughed at what he presumed to be the boy's fear of facing him again but then he noticed the look of disappointment conjuring on Mikael's face. It was a look that he'd seen often but Godric was a stranger of.

To protect the boy from their father's disappointment, Niklaus sped behind Godric and bared his werewolf fangs. Godric's eyes widened as Niklaus bit into his neck, ripping a large chunk of his throat out, before throwing the boy on the ground.

"There," Niklaus said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Now that the boy is out of the way, let's settle this like men."

Niklaus and Mikael were too distracted by their attempt to kill each other to notice that Godric's wound had begun to heal. Once the bite was completely gone, Godric sat up, woozy, but unaffected by Niklaus' werewolf venom.

It was when the boy rose to his feet that the two other vampire ceased their fighting.

"He…he's healed?" Mikael starred at Godric in surprise.

Just as shocked, Niklaus said, "My venom. It didn't affect him." Suddenly all of the pieces began to fall into place and Niklaus came to a surprising deduction. With a wide smile, he turned to Mikael and said, "It seems I'm not the only child born of mother's infidelities."

"No…it can't be,"

While Mikael was distracted with the news of Godric's true sire, Niklaus used the opening in his defense to plunge Papa Tunde's blade into the man's chest. Mikael fell to the ground attempting to pull the blade from his chest before it sank in but failed.

Niklaus turned to Godric ready to taunt his brother on his new found identity but then he noticed the boy was visibly shaking, his eyes still locked on Mikael's unconscious body.

"Wh-what am I?" Godric's voice shook.

Niklaus started walking slowly over to him, a smile gracing his face but not one of ridicule, but of pride.

"You are my brother." He put a harmless hand on the side of the boy's head but Godric still refused to look away from Mikael's body. "You're a Hybrid, Godric."

"No," Godric suddenly yanked away from Niklaus. "I am a son of Mikael. I-I am not a abomination. I am not a bastard!"

Niklaus' face grew cold. Before he could retort to the boy's anger, Godric ran away into the forest.

TO

Godric woke in his bed. Hayley was in the room watching over him instead of Elijah's familiar face. The sun was out.

"Wh-what happened?" Godric asked as he sat up.

"You drank yourself to death again." Hayley stated simply. "I guess you're not too happy about being a Hybrid. Why is the curse only activating now?"

Godric looked confused but then he remembered the person he killed the night he woke. "The man in the basement…I killed him."

"You haven't killed anyone in a thousand years?"

"Elijah…told me not to. He said he didn't want me to be…like them. He wanted me to stay…pure. But I'm not like them. I'm a hybrid. I'm a monster. A bastard like Niklaus." Godric jumped from his bed. "Where is Elijah?"

"He…" Hayley hesitated as she though on whether or not she should tell him the truth but in the end she knew he deserved to know. It was his brother after all. "We think Esther has him."

"Wh-where? We have to go get him. She'll kill him."

"I know. We're trying to find them but it's not that easy."

Godric calmed himself and tried to think of a plan but all he could think of was the Hybrid blood coursing through his veins. "When we find him," He said lowly. "You can't tell him what I am. He can't know what I am."

"What's the matter, baby brother?" Niklaus stood at the door with his arms across his chest and a smug smirk on his face. "Don't want precious Elijah to know that you're a monster like me."

Godric growled but determined now wasn't the time to fight with his brother.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked as the boy brushed past Niklaus.

"There has to be a way to fix this. I am Godric Mikaelson, son of Mikael. I am not a monster!"

"Oh but you are, brother!" Niklaus yelled behind Godric. "A monster and a bastard. Just like me. You are now the object of what you hated for so many years."

TO

Godric didn't return home until the evening. When he walked into the compound he was covered in blood and smelled strongly of booze. He carried two partially drunken bottles of whiskey in both hands.

"Looks like you've quite enjoyed your day out." Niklaus announced from the top of the stair case.

Godric continued walking, taking a mouthful of the drink in his left hand.

"Where have you been?" Niklaus asked as the boy made his way upstairs.

Godric continued to ignore him.

As the boy tried to pass by him, Niklaus grabbed his arm and gripped him tight. "When I ask you a question, you will do well to answer me, little brother."

Godric leaned back against the staircase railing and stared out into the Compound. "I went to look for Elijah. But I couldn't find him. I couldn't find anything. I got lost. But then I found a tavern. I went in and I tore every single person inside to shreds. Then I drank every intact bottle of alcohol they had."

"Which bar was it?" Niklaus asked suddenly concerned. "Was it Rousseau's Bar?" He shook the silent boy violently. "Answer me!"

"No," Godric yanked his arm out of Niklaus' hand. "But I did stop by there on my way back. A nice lady gave me more liquor…after a bit of persuasion."

Niklaus struck Godric and the boy tumbled down the stairs. He landed on his back, both bottles of whiskey broken. He wasn't unconscious and his bones were not broken but still he refused to get up.

Niklaus pulled out his phone and started dialing Camille's number. "I swear, if you hurt her," The threat was unfinished and yet clear.

"Bad time, Klaus," Cami said on the other end of the phone. "I'm in the middle of something bigger than your ego right now."

Satisfied, Niklaus hung up without saying anything to her.

"She's fine," Niklaus started walking downstairs.

Upon hearing his brother's footsteps moving closer, Godric jumped up prepared to fight.

Niklaus sat on the bottom step and stared into his brother's eyes. "You can't simply kill whoever you please in whatever manner suits you at the time. This is our home now. We don't want to bring any unwanted attention to ourselves."

"I'm a monster." Godric states. "I can't help myself."

"Then I will teach you. You feel things even stronger now that you've activated the werewolf gene. And while you're in this emotional...situation, I recommend you turn your emotions off."

"I don't need to learn anything from you."

"I am _trying_ to help you!" Niklaus growled, his frustration clearly apparent. "Everything doesn't need to turn into an argument between us."

Just as frustrated, Godric barked, "I didn't need you before and I don't need you now!"

"Then who? Elijah? He doesn't understand your plight. Only I do. We are brothers, Godric. You and I."

"There is no loyalty and honor amongst beasts. For a thousand years I've cursed you for being a monster but now I understand. The isolation you felt. The hatred, the paranoia…the fear. You couldn't help yourself. Just as I can't."

"True. I've felt all of that for a thousand years, brother. But you don't have to. We don't have to. Not anymore. We have each other."

Godric made a slow trek upstairs. Niklaus didn't try to stop him this time.

Once he was past Niklaus so that the older brother could not see the pain in his eyes, Godric whispered, "I'm afraid they will hate me. I've loved them for a thousand years but now…I'm not their brother anymore."

"Yes you are," Niklaus looked straight ahead, a grimace on his face at hearing the boy's words. "Mikael's blood did not make us a family, Godric. Love and loyalty did. Elijah's and Rebekah's feelings for you will not change."

"How can you be sure?" He asked softly. "Yours did."

Both brothers were silent. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response from Niklaus, Godric continued upstairs to the liquor cabinet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of their characters. Also a lot of the dialogue in this chapter comes from the show. And in case it wasn't made clear before, this entire story is like a giant SPOILER ALERT for season 2.**

Chapter 5

The pain induced screaming that resounded throughout the Mikaelson Compound woke Godric from his midday rest. Curious, the young Mikaelson roamed the halls until he found the source of the screaming coming from Niklaus' room. Godric stood in astonishment as he watched his brother torture a witch tied to a chair for information regarding Elijah.

Niklaus hadn't noticed Godric's presence in the room but even if he had, Godric doubted he would cease his iniquitous activities.

Niklaus didn't stop torturing until the man stopped screaming and his body was limp. And then he acknowledged his brother's presence.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

Godric ignored his brother's question and walked steadily over to the unconscious witch.

"Is he dead?" Godric picked up the man's hand and watched as the blood ran down the witch's arm and dripped onto the floor. He was suddenly keenly aware of his hunger.

"Curb your appetite, brother." Niklaus advised. "You are a Mikaelson. He doesn't deserve the honor of being your lunch."

Godric dropped the man's hand as his stomach churned at being called a Mikaelson. "You insist on calling me Mikaelson though you know well the truth."

"So long as you are our brother, you are a Mikaelson." Niklaus replied firmly.

Suddenly the sliding doors leading to the nursery opened and Hayley stood on the other side. Godric knew it was the nursery only because he was told so. He had no proof because he'd never been inside. Klaus never let him beyond the threshold even though there was no baby inside.

Hayley looked at the lifeless witch's body and said, "I see your interrogation went well."

Niklaus walked over to the sink in the nursery, still in eyesight of his younger brother, and began washing the blood from his hands. "It turns out these witches are delicate creatures. No matter. I suspected my mother had Elijah captive."

"Great," Hayley looked enthused. "Let's go find them."

Klaus shook his head no and walked back towards his room contemplatively. "Esther is too powerful. She won't be easily found. I need to draw her out."

He moved to shut the doors between his room and the nursery but Hayley stopped him, saying, "Wait, where are you going?"

With a smug look, Niklaus answered, "I'm going to change my shirt and then I'm going to find my brother."

He was about to shut the doors again when Hayley stopped him, again, asking angrily, "Klaus, let me come with you."

Klaus released the doors and stepped forward towards the young Hybrid. "I know you want to help, Hayley, but you can't. My mother is wretched. She will target you in order to thwart me and I can't very well save Elijah if I'm busy saving you, can I?"

Suddenly Godric spoke up. "If you're going after Elijah, I'm going too." Niklaus and Hayley turned their attention to Godric.

Klaus sighed and retorted, "You are a liability. I can't take you and have you turn on me for another one of mother's false promises."

"I only want to save Elijah. I do not care for mother or her promises."

"I'd rather not take that chance." Klaus said with a smile of condescension. "Find something else to occupy your time and let the adults handle the unpleasant business."

"Elijah would want me to go."

"And, yet, Elijah's not here. In his absence I make the decisions and I say you are not to interfere with my plan to rescue Elijah or my endeavor to put an end to the rest of our wretched family."

"Or what? You'll put me on the long list of Mikaelsons you plan to kill?"

Niklaus cocked an eyebrow and feigned offence. "Never. We're connected, you and I." He put a deceitful hand on the boy's shoulder. "I would just as soon find a way to seal you in your coffin for another four hundred years."

Godric quickly knocked Niklaus' hand away from him, glaring at the older brother. Then he stomped out of the room in indignation.

"You could really feel the sibling comradery radiating from you two." Hayley mocked from the nursery.

Niklaus spun around to her with a fake smile once again gracing his lips. "No offence, love; you're barely a Mikaelson. You don't get to comment." Then he shut the sliding doors leaving him once again alone with his thoughts.

TO

Godric didn't want to be in the Mikaelson Compound a minute longer, so long Niklaus was there, so he left. Still fairly new to the city, he went to the one place other than his home he knew.

Marcel opened the door to his loft after the second knock and stared irately down at the boy in his presence.

"What do you want?" He growled.

Godric looked past him at the bottle of wine sitting on Marcel's kitchen counter. "Elijah is missing, Niklaus doesn't want me to go with him to find our brother, Davina's still angry with me, and I don't know where my sister is so the only person I know left in this godforsaken life is you. So, are you going to invite me in?"

Godric tried to slip past Marcel but the taller vampire slammed a hand against the doorframe, blocking the former's path.

"Listen kid, we're not friends. You tried to kill me, remember?"

Godric rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are you still pining over that? I told you it wasn't personal. I was angry with my brother and I wanted to hurt him. You were simply a casualty of war. If it makes you feel any better, I was daggered because of it."

"Oddly enough, it doesn't." Marcel replied contemptuously.

Godric sighed. "Would you rather I go to the nearest tavern to quell my frustrations?"

Marcel had heard about a vampire that ripped his way through a bar the other night and he'd had suspicions on it being the youngest Mikaelson but now he knew it was. To keep Godric from wreaking havoc in the city Marcel wanted to someday reclaim, he allowed the boy entry into his home.

"So what now? You're just going to stay here until Klaus finds Elijah?"

"Figured that out all by yourself, did you? And here I thought you were just Niklaus' dumb, muscled pawn," said Godric derisively as he helped himself to Marcel's wine.

Marcel yanked the full cup out of the boy's hand and growled, "I don't answer to Klaus. Unlike you, apparently."

Before Godric could retort in anger, Gia entered the apartment. The dark haired woman was taken aback by the sight of the Original at first but as Marcel nodded for her to reveal her information, she said, "I did like you said, I kept a low profile, went _all _over the city. There's no sign of Elijah anywhere."

"Yeah, the humans I know said the same thing. Maybe Klaus is having better luck."

Godric scoffed as he thought about the dead end Klaus ran into. Then Hayley entered the apartment. Over hearing Marcel's words she informed him, "No, he's not, which sucks, considering how low the bar is around here."

Marcel and Gia turned to Hayley, waiting to hear what else the Hybrid had to say but Godric didn't look away from the bottle of wine before him.

"Listen, you two up for a rescue mission?"

"Are we going after Elijah?" Gia asked.

"Nope. That's all Klaus. I'm talking about Oliver. Now he and Elijah were fighting the werewolves together. I've heard that Oliver's been captured and is about to be executed. Now, look, if we can save Oliver, then we might be able to find out where Elijah is."

Marcel shrugged in confusion. "'Kay, so what do you want from us?"

"Just a little distraction. Esther's son, Finn, he's the one that's controlling the werewolves. If you can keep him out of the way, I can go get Ollie myself."

Godric's attention was focused on Hayley after she mentioned Finn.

After making her point, Hayley turned to leave but Marcel vamp-sped in front of her, stopping her in her place.

"You can't take on all those wolves by yourself." He said. "You'll get killed and then I'll get killed for letting it happen."

Hayley sighed. "I'm not going in alone. The werewolves may be answering to the witches but they still have an alpha. I just have to find him."

Marcel didn't try to stop her as she left this time.

"I'm going with you." Godric said as the door closed behind Hayley. Marcel cocked and eyebrow, unsure but Godric insisted. "Even a pawn like you should realize by now that even if you tell me not to follow you, I'm still going to follow you. So let's skip that pointless argument and go find my eldest brother, shall we."

TO

Godric laid restlessly on the couch in Father Kieran's apartment, grumbling to himself while Marcel spoke with Camille in the secret room. Marcel had given him the option of waiting at his loft until he came up with a plan to distract Finn but, much like Klaus, Godric had trust issues and didn't trust the man to come back for him.

"Hey, Mikaelson." Marcel called from the room but Godric didn't stir from his position. "We're trying to think of a plan to distract Finn. Got anything?"

"I don't do _plans_." Godric yelled back. "That's what older siblings are for. If you're too inept to come up with your own schemes, I suggest you call Klaus."

"Great," Marcel growled. "An army of Mikaelsons running around here and we get the useless one."

Godric quickly sat up to glare at the other vampire. "I heard that."

Marcel smirked just as his phone began to ring. "Good, you were supposed to." He said before answering his phone.

Normally Godric would be incensed by the man's brashness but he fought the urge to reply in anger because that would only slow down their efforts to find Elijah and he needed Elijah.

With the phone to his ear and a sure look on his face, Marcel said, "I think we have something."

TO

Outside of Rousseau's Godric waited anxiously with Marcel at the back entrance. Camille had agreed to be the distraction for Finn while Hayley found her friend Oliver. Godric wasn't sure what he expected when he insisted on coming with Marcel but the waiting was more than he bargained for.

"Again with the waiting. When do we start doing something?" Godric grumbled.

Marcel groaned irately. "You're very impatient for a thousand year old vampire."

Gia returned from checking the perimeter before an argument could begin between the two and said, "All good. Not a werewolf in sight."

"Good," said Marcel. "I appreciate you being here. Now I don't have to be alone with the centuries-old-brat."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Godric scoffed. "You really need to spend more time with my brother. He's taught you nothing."

Gia giggled and asked, "How's Blondie doing," before Marcel could come up with a witty retort.

"She'll be fine," Marcel answered. Thinking about Camille and her well-being refocused his attention away from the sullen Mikaelson. "Keep an eye out for the wolves, alright?"

Gia nodded before leaving to keep an eye on the perimeter and the two other vampire go back to the door to watch Camille's meeting with Finn.

Godric leaned against the brick wall listening with boredom evident on his face as the two inside began to talk about Klaus. Eventually Gia returned to them but the prospect a pretty girl did little to end the boy's boredom. It wasn't until he began to hear Cami's heartbeat speed that Godric grew excited.

"Her cover's blown." He whispered to no one.

"Hold on," Marcel urged. "Let's see if she can savage it."

Another moment passed and Finn only seemed to grow more suspicious of her.

"I have an idea." Godric stated. Before Marcel could stop him, Godric entered Rousseau's and staggered with false intoxication to the bar. He made quite the scene when he entered, drawing Finn's attention to him just as he intended.

Upon seeing his younger brother, Finn excused himself from Camille and walked intently over to the youngest Mikaelson.

"Little brother," Finn sang. "What are you doing?"

Godric turned to Finn, eyes barely open, trying to sell the drunk act as best he could. "Ah, Finn, thought I smelt a lap dog when I came in. Do me a favor, will you. This *hiccup* 'bartender' here won't sell me a drink. Says I'm too *hiccup* young. Be a lamb, would you, and by your baby brother *hiccup* a pint."

"You're embarrassing yourself." Finn growled. "Go home and sleep off this reprehensible state immediately."

"Aw, you're no fun."

Godric glanced over to Camille and noticed the woman was staring back at them.

"Is she *hiccup* with you?"

Finn glanced back at Camille and smiled a reassuring smile to her before returning his rage to his younger brother.

"You stay away from her." He growled.

Godric wiggled his feet, hanging a long way from the floor, pretending as if he was trying to get down. "I just *hiccup* want to share a drink with her. What's she drinking? I'll have two."

Suddenly Godric felt a pain shoot through his head. He wanted to scream but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. His hands shot up to his head, trying to block out the invading force that was causing him so much agony but the pain continued. He put his forehead on the cold counter top easing only a fraction of a fraction of the pain he felt.

Just then, Finn bent down to his brother's ear and whispered, "Go home. And never let me see you like this again. Because this pain you feel," Tears welded in Godric's eyes as Finn increased his headache. "Is nothing compared to what I could do to you. I can turn your brain to soup if you test me. Is that what you want?"

Godric was barely able to shake his head no.

"Good,"

When Finn ceased the spell Godric was both relieved and terrified, though he tried his best not to show it.

"Now go." Upon Finn's insistence, Godric walked slowly to the back exit where he left Marcel and Gia, expecting to see the two waiting for him when he returned. He was shocked to find the aftermath of an intense battle between the vampires and a dead werewolf.

"Finn?" Marcel asked. Godric immediately noticed the damaging wound of the werewolf bite on Marcel's arm though the man tried not to bring attention to it and the neck wound Gia sported so proudly.

Godric used his vampire hearing to listen for his brother. He was pleasantly surprised by the sound of Finn once again enjoying Camille's company.

"He's distracted." Godric answered. Then he bit into his wrist and held it out to Marcel and Gia. When they stared at him with confused looks on their faces, he said, "I'm a Hybrid now, remember. I figure if Klaus' blood can heal a werewolf bite, so can mine."

Marcel accepts the boy's offer and nods for Gia to take the first drink.

After being healed, Marcel sent Gia to secure the perimeter again while he and Godric stood watch over Camille. Once they were alone again, Marcel noticed an abnormal silence coming from Godric.

"You okay, kid?" Marcel asked, still half focused on Camille and Finn.

"I'm fine." Godric grumbled.

"You sure? We've been out here for all of five minutes and you haven't complained about being bored yet. That's gotta be a record."

Godric folded his arms over his chest and lean back against the brick wall again. "I'm fine." He restated. Then lower he mumbled, "I just…really hate my brothers."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hoping that things would be better once Elijah returned, Godric found that he was wrong. The eldest brother was under an enchantment placed upon him by the witch Esther.

"Elijah," Godric whispered in the silent bedroom. Elijah laid restlessly in bed. Godric could tell by the pained look on his brother's face that Elijah was having a nightmare. "Brother. Please wake up." Elijah continued to toss and turn until Godric grabbed his hand, holding it tight, begging, "'Lijah, please. Wake up. Do not leave me here alone with our cruel brothers. I need you."

Godric's words seemed to break through Elijah's conscious and ended whatever horrible nightmare he was having but Elijah remained asleep. Yet unsatisfied, Godric crawled into bed beside Elijah, wrapped the older brother's arm around his body, and fell asleep with tears in his eyes and his head against Elijah's chest.

TO

"Look at _Wittle_ _Baby Wicky_," Godric woke to the sardonic sound of Niklaus' voice. "Hopeful that sleeping next to his big brother will keep the monsters at bay. Did it work, Little Ricky?"

Godric sat up slowly, his face burnt with shame but he still had the courage to quip, "You're here, aren't you?"

Klaus gasped mockingly. "I'm hurt." He chuckled. Then he nodded to the door and said, "Do us a favor and make yourself scarce for a bit. I need to be alone with our brother."

"For what? It's not like he can talk to you."

Niklaus smirked a smirk that Godric knew would not bode well for him.

"Little brother" Niklaus started slowly. "Haven't you challenged my will enough already? I know that you helped Marcel and Hayley in their little scheme to distract Finn and rescue the werewolf boy although I distinctly remember telling you not to intervene in any of these matters. Now, I can no longer dagger you, sure, but that doesn't mean I haven't thought of more _interesting_ ways of punishing you when driven. Now, leave before I start down the list."

Godric attempted to fake bravery as he left the room but as he scooted off Elijah's bed and nearly tripped as he scurried away, he looked just as afraid as Klaus had hoped.

"If you're leaving the Compound," Niklaus called and Godric paused outside the room door to listen. "Might I suggest finding a mate? It's getting a bit weird a boy of your age cooped up in a room with a comatose body all day."

TO

"Another Brandy."

The Compelled bartender pours another glass of Brandy for the intoxicated boy sitting at bar. Just then a blonde woman comes behind the bar. Godric recognized her as Marcel and Klaus' friend Camille. He had hope to avoid her while drinking as he had no intention of doing something to encourage the wrath of Niklaus again.

"My shift, Katy. You can go now." She puts on her apron and picks up a bottle of scotch to refill the glass of a young man sitting at the end of the bar. Coming back through, she sees Godric. "Aren't you a little young to be here?" She jokes.

Godric glances up from his drink. "I don't have the patience for a woman's idle chatter. I want to drown myself in alcohol until I can forget this…SHITHOLE! that is my life."

"Shithole?" She smirks.

Godric took a drink. "I heard the vampire, Gia, say it. Seemed apropos for my current situation."

"Okay, kid, or…ancient Vampire…boy, whatever. I get it. You're a Mikaelson and that comes with a lot of baggage but drinking-"

"Camille, please…SHUT up." The woman stared offended at the boy. "It's been a long day and I'm not in the mood for your incessant yammering. What I need is my brother! Or Rebekah! Where the FUCK is Rebekah!" Suddenly Godric picked up his glass and threw it into the counter behind Camille, shattering it.

"Stop it!" Camille screamed as Godric picked up the empty glass of the patron to his left. Godric pulled his arm back to throw the glass but Camille moved in his aim of fire, pausing his trigger arm. "Get out." She ordered lowly.

Godric smashed the glass down on the counter in front of him. In a low threatening voice, Godric growled, "Everything inside of me is urging me to rip your head from your neck and drink every ounce of blood that squirts out. But I can't because Niklaus would literally kill me if I even laid a hand on you. And if he doesn't, Finn definitely will. But still," He stared into the woman's eyes. "Give me that bottle of Brandy and I'll leave."

Camille handed over the bottle and the boy left the bar just as promised.

He sat in the alley of Rousseau's drinking until he was granted with another's company.

"Cami's supply of Vervain started to get low a few days ago. I've been meaning to resupply her but I've been busy." Marcel said as he walked into the alley. "Who would've guessed the one day she didn't take any, she'd be compelled by a Mikaelson. For liquor of all things."

Godric didn't look up at the man as he took a big swing from the bottle in his hand. "She call you?"

"She was afraid you'd butcher another bar."

"Tell Niklaus I compelled his _friend_ and he'll kill me."

"Hmm, funny phrasing there. 'Tell Niklaus…and he'll kill me,' not, 'Don't tell Niklaus. He'll kill me'."

"I've come to the realization that it's all he can do now. I'm a Hybrid. His bite and his daggers no longer work on me. I anger Klaus and I'm a dead man."

"Are these the sort of epiphanies that come to a soused boy?" Marcel asks as he sits on the ground next to Godric.

"_Boy_," Godric smiles. "If only I were still a boy. A naïve child who knew not what he was or would become. Innocent and pure, unadulterated by my family's hate."

"Klaus told me about you turning in front of Mikael like that. It must have hurt. To have him look at you like you're less than nothing."

"What would you know about procuring your father's hate? Him glaring at you like you're not…human. A monster, despised by the very man who is supposed to love you unconditionally. But then again, he was never really my father, was he. I'm a bastard. Just like Niklaus."

"Just like me."

"A story lies there," Godric drank. "I'm sure I'll hear of it."

"I was born…the property of another man. The man who called himself my Master was also my father, biologically. Klaus rescued me. He raised me."

"A boy abused and neglected by his father. I wonder who Niklaus saw there."

"I know he saw himself in me and that's why he took me in but that doesn't make me any less grateful. I saw what happened to others like me during that time. I owe Klaus a debt for rescuing me…and raising me."

"And I'm sure my brother means to collect." Godric drank again. "Is that why he turned you into a vampire? Did you trade in one Master for another?"

"I begged Klaus to change me. If it were up to him, I would've lived out my life as a human. But that's not what I wanted."

"Even still. He's a monster. He'll show you that soon enough."

"I've seen what Klaus can do. But I'm not afraid of him. I know how he feels about me and-"

"How he feels about you! Do you think you're the first vampire my brother ever favored? True, you're the first he's raised from a boy but that means nothing. My brother only honors loyalty. Loyalty to him. The second you break that loyalty, he'll kill you just like he did the rest. Just like he will do me. You are his puppet, Marcel. Not his son."

Marcel sighs. "It must be hard being a Mikaelson. Trusting no one, not even your own family, to be there for you. You say 'always and forever' but I wonder how many of you have actually kept that promise." Marcel took the bottle from the boy's hand and threw it against the brick wall in front of them. "Stop killing yourself with alcohol."

"I need it." Godric growled. "It kills the fear."

"You're a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure there's very little that you could possibly be afraid of." "

"I'm afraid of Niklaus." Marcel was shocked by the boy's sudden honesty. He wrote it off as the alcohol getting to him. "I'm afraid that he'll eventually find a good enough reason to kill me. And then do it. I'm afraid that Elijah will never wake up. I'm afraid that Rebekah will never come back. I'm afraid of my siblings leaving me and having to spend the rest of eternity alone."

Marcel listened to the boy's fears and realized there are some fears even being an immortal predator can't overcome. With a new plan, Marcel rose from the ground and said, "Come with me."

Godric stood beside him on unsteady legs. "Where are we going?"

"Klaus said you were looking for some friends."

"'Friends'," The boy mocked. "I don't need 'friends'. The last time I had a 'friend' I was human. Niklaus wants to distract me from the horror that is my existence. But what I need, is more Brandy."

"Not gonna happen." Marcel stopped walking and faced the boy. "You're a part of my crew now. And as one of my boys, I say you stop drinking."

Godric cackled a drunken laugh. "If being in your 'crew' means no more drinking, you can count me out, mate."

Godric then tried to walk past him but Marcel stepped confidently in front of him. "It wasn't an offer, it was an order. You're joining my crew and you'll stop drinking to do so."

"I'm a thousand year old vampire," Godric growled angrily. "You can't make me do anything I don't want to."

"But you do want to." Marcel said, unfazed by the boy's anger. "Come with me and you'll never have to fear being alone again. You want brothers, loyal, trustworthy brothers who will die for you? I can deliver."

Marcel started walking again. Godric stared at the man's back until his feet started moving, almost mechanically, behind him.

TO

When Godric and Marcel entered Marcel's loft, it was filled with vampires. Loud music blared, people drank heavily, a party happening all around.

"No drinking, huh?" Godric nodded towards the vampire manning the bar.

"No drinking for you." Marcel clarified. "You're an alcoholic."

Godric sighed and followed Marcel to a sofa where a group of vampires sat. When Godric sat, Marcel stood before his men and announced, "Brothers and Sisters. I'd like to welcome a new recruit. We have an Original in our little band of outlaws now."

"An Original?" One of the vampires stepped up. "I thought we couldn't trust the Originals."

"Normally you can't, but Godric here is on our side. He's the youngest of the Mikaelson family, their beloved baby brother. The others would do anything for him. And now that he's on our side, our agenda is his agenda, thus…"

"Our agenda is the Mikaelson's."

"Exactly." Marcel lifted a glass of wine. "We will take this city back."

The room cheered and Marcel sat next to Godric.

"I should be surprised," Godric said. "But I'm not. It's not the first time I've been used to get back at my brothers."

"The vampires around here don't like Originals. They wouldn't trust you any other way." Marcel whispered. "I had to."

Godric nodded but he still didn't believe him.

**Flashback:**

England, 1356

Godric rode inside a horse drawn coach across from his father, Mikael.

"Father, I'm hungry." Godric complained. "We have been riding for hours without a bite to eat. Why have a human driver if we cannot feed from his blood?"

The glare Mikael fixed the boy with was enough to make him shiver. Mikael then glanced out the window at the riffraff trudging through the streets. It was dark out but all was still clear to the hunter. Down an unlit alleyway he saw a vampire feeding on a human.

"Stop," He barked and the driver stopped the coach. Mikael grabbed Godric's hand and guided the boy from the coach and to the alley. "Pardon our intrusion." Mikael's voice was laced with honey as he walked closer to the vampire.

The strange vampire stopped feeding on the girl to glare at the interlopers and Mikael recognized the beast as one of the King's Knights.

"Now this doesn't seem very chivalrous of you." Mikael condemned.

The Knight looked from Mikael to the boy and smirked. "I will not tell of your proclivities if you hold your tongue of mine."

"You're mistaken." Mikael rolled up the sleeve of his coat. "This is my son. He is like me and it is a father's duty to provide his child with nourishment."

"This one is mine. Find another." The Knight declared aggressively.

"It's not her that we want." Mikael quickly appeared before the Knight and snapped his neck before the young vampire knew what was happening. Then he turned to the compelled girl and stared into her eyes. "Go home, do something about that wound. You will not remember anything that happened here tonight."

As the girl left, Mikael turned his attention to Godric.

"Feed."

"I-I cannot," The boy stammered. "Th-the taste of vampire blood makes me ill, father. I-I need human blood."

Mikael sped in front of the boy and grabbed him by the throat. He lifted him from the ground, choking him in anger. "You will feed on vampires whether you like it or not. Your siblings would have you a monster. I will keep you pure."

When Mikael dropped him, Godric quickly stumbled over to the unconscious vampire, reluctant to make Mikael any angrier than he already was. He took a deep breath and obeyed his father. He fought wholeheartedly against his gag reflex and used all his will to keep the blood down in order to appease his father.

"Now that you've fed," Mikael said when Godric had drunk all he could stomach. "Maybe you're strong enough to tell me where your siblings are."

Godric stares down at the ground and focuses on his fear, now made stronger after being forced to drink from a fellow vampire.

"They are moving northeast,"

Mikael grunted. "Two days ago you said southeast."

"They keep changing. They must know we are getting close."

"Of course they do," Mikael stood in front of the boy. "That abomination can sense you when you're afraid. Let's put an end to that."

As Godric looked up from the still dead vampire to ask of his father's plans, Mikael snapped his neck.

"He can't feel you if you're not alive." Mikael growled.

**End Flashback**

Godric woke on the couch in Marcel's home. He noticed immediately Elijah's absence and wondered if his brother had woken yet.

There was another vampire in Marcel's kitchen cooking but the smell of the food was not what had Godric's stomach aching.

"I need blood," Godric groaned loudly.

Over hearing him, the other vampire shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Bring me a human. Preferably dead."

"Don't think so, kid. You may be an Original but you're not my boss."

Godric sped across the room to the vampire's side and bent straight into his throat.

"Hey, hey, hey," Marcel ran from his room to the kitchen. He quickly pulled Godric from the fallen vampire. "We do not kill vampires!" He barked.

"I wasn't trying to kill him," Godric said as he wiped the blood from his face. "I had to feed."

Marcel checked the vampire to make sure he was still alive and then helped him to his feet. He noticed the wound on his neck wasn't healing and the vampire suddenly looked paler. "Your venom…he's dying. Heal him."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!" Marcel's loud voice made the thousand year old boy jump. "Rule number one: We don't hurt each other! Heal him, now!"

Without hesitation, Godric bit into his hand and held it out. The vampire drank greedily from Godric's open vein. It hurt him but Godric feared complaining would just ignite Marcel's anger again. After all, his father would have said he deserved the pain for his mistake.

Marcel checked the vampire once more to make sure all was well before turning back to Godric. The boy looked away from him with a scowl on his face but shame in his eyes.

"Why?" Marcel asked simply. "Why are you attacking my men?"

"I had to feed." Godric answered. Then he looked at the floor and mumbled, "I forgot about the venom."

"You want to feed, you find a drunk tourist in the quarter. Never bite another vampire again. Or you're out of here."

Godric shrugged. To quell his bubbling rage, he reached for a bottle of Bourbon tucked away in the cabinet but Marcel stopped him.

"I said no drinking."

"I did not think you were serious." Godric growled. "You've lived a long time. You know how trying life can be without a little satiation."

Marcel went to the fridge and got a Yoo-hoo bottle. "Here," He tossed it to the boy. "Until you can drink alcohol without killing yourself, stick to the sweet stuff. All that High –Fructose Corn syrup should keep you calm."

Godric stared at the bottle with disgust. He tossed it away without drinking any and said, "I'm still hungry."

"Then go to the Quarter and find yourself a tourist." Marcel replied angry that he had to repeat himself.

A bit ashamed, Godric shrunk back. "I can't. I'm not allowed to."

Confused, Marcel waited for him to elaborate.

"My brothers and sister agreed a thousand years ago that I wasn't allowed to feed alone. The last time…wasn't easy."

"You've never fed yourself?" Marcel reiterated.

"From a human, twice in a thousand years. Both times against my will."

Marcel smirked. "Well it's always good to learn something new."

TO

"See anyone you like?" Marcel asked. He and Godric sat outside a restaurant drinking iced coffee for twenty minutes while Godric looked for a human he'd like to feed off.

"Um," Godric glanced around pretending to look for someone. "No."

"We've been here twenty minutes, Godric. You've gotta pick someone eventually or you'll begin to desiccate."

"I don't see why I have to do this. I've lived this long without ever feeding from a human."

"That was back when your family was together. You've been gone for a long time, kid. The way things are going, I'd be surprised if you Mikaelsons make it another millennium."

Godric growled deeply in his throat and slammed his hand against the tabletop. "Nothing can kill the Mikaelsons." He barked.

Marcel scoffed and said, "Expect another Mikaelson, as history has proven."

Trying to suppress his anger, Godric flopped back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "I wish Elijah was awake."

"Well he's not. And you've got to feed. So either you can take your chances with Niklaus, or you can feed yourself."

Just then, a dark haired girl walked by and caught Godric's eye. Marcel frowned when he noticed the girl of Godric's attention.

"Not her," He stipulated. "No kids."

As the girl continued by, Godric noticed a man, in his fifties or so, eyeing her. It disgusted him the way he looked at her.

"Him," Godric finally made his choice.

"Wouldn't be my first choice. Don't you want your first feeding be from someone a bit…softer?"

"No. I want him."

"Alright,"

The two crossed the street inconspicuously.

"Excuse me, sir." Marcel stepped up to the man. "How are you? I'm taking a survey," Once he was close enough to the man he began to compel him, "Don't say a word. Do everything I say. Walk into that alley and don't make a scene."

The man obeyed. Godric was nervously waiting in the alley.

"Here you go," Marcel delivered. "So how we gonna do this? Throat or wrist?"

Godric smiled innocuously. "You…you could cut his wrist and drain it and-"

"For the last time I'm not feeding you. Bite him. Now."

Godric reached out for the man's hand. He stared down at his wrist. The pumping blood did not entice him. After centuries of drinking pre-drained blood from his family and being forced to drink from dead vampires, the thought of drinking from a live vein sickened him.

Suddenly he puked on the ground next to the man. "I can't do it." He heaved.

"Alright, alright." Marcel quickly snatched the man's jugular out. Godric was surprised by the sudden act of violence. "You don't think I saw him checking out that little girl? The city will be better off without his kind."

Godric gazed at the blood pooling from the man's neck with starvation. "Can I…?"

"Knock yourself out,"

Godric fell to his knees and drank from the man's open throat.

"You've got to learn to kill eventually, man. There's no such thing as an innocent vampire."

"I quite agree." The two young vampires turned to the entrance of the alleyway to see Niklaus.

"What's up?" Marcel walked to the entrance but Godric didn't move, still angry with Klaus after their last encounter.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your vampire session but I need to steal Little Ricky from you for a night."

Godric wiped the blood from his mouth. "What for?"

He froze when Niklaus began walking closer. "It seems our father, _our_ _real_ father, has broken through the barrier of the other side and now requests a summit with both his sons."

Godric snarled, "I do not care about you or your father. I am a Mikaelson. As soon as I find a way to suppress this wolf gene so Elijah and Rebekah won't find out, I'm going to pretend like this never happen."

"You can pretend all you want to, little brother, but you will always be what you always were, a Hybrid. And you're coming with me whether you want to meet him or not because he has something I want and he refuses to give it to me unless we both meet him at the bayou tonight."

"If we don't have to meet him until tonight, why are you here now?"

Niklaus smirked smugly. "I've come to bring you home. I told you to go make a friend, not stay out all hours of the night."

"Since when did you start caring about my wellbeing, Niklaus?" Godric snarled.

"Despite any falling outs that may have occurred between us since you woke, you are still my baby brother and family is still what's most important to me. I was afraid you'd desiccate out here on your own. But then again, you're not on your own, are you. Marcellus has taken an Original under his wing. Never thought I'd see the day."

"He's one of my men now, Klaus," Marcel spoke. "I'll take care of him."

"You'll take care of him?" Niklaus chuckled condescendingly. "You just tried to force him to feed from a living man though he clearly didn't want to. The very thought of drinking from a human vein makes him physically ill." Without warning, his eyes turned cold. "That is the work of Mikael, Marcel, not any friend of mine."

Marcel suddenly felt very guilty. "I made a mistake, okay. But the kid has to learn to do it eventually. You can't keep babying him. You're not going to be around to feed him forever."

"On the contrary, I will be here forever. Besides, I doubt the noble Elijah would die knowing his affable baby brother couldn't care for himself."

"Better late than never." Marcel continued to argue for Godric learning to feed himself.

"Fine, you want to continue with your vampire training, go on. But know that Elijah is very protective of the youngest Mikaelson. When he wakes, he might not be so keen to the thought of you two paling it up around town."

"I'll deal with Elijah when Elijah wakes up."

Niklaus chuckled. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Marcellus. I'll be watching you. Oh, and brother, you'd do well to remember my feelings towards Marcel. Hurt him and I will show you the fear you thought only Mikael could produce."

Niklaus vanished into the crowded streets after threatening Godric.

Godric wiped the rest of the blood from his face and tried to calm the anger that was raging inside of him. There was a moment when he thought Niklaus was actually beginning to care but then he ruined it. To keep himself from taking his anger out on Marcel he decided to leave.

"Where are you going?" Marcel called behind the boy marching heatedly away.

"I need a moment alone."

Marcel watched as the boy left and wondered if he'd return to the loft after that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Godric," The werewolf Ansel stood in the darkness of the Bayou and stared at his youngest son with the eyes of a proud father. Godric showed no such love back. He agreed to come with Niklaus to meet their 'father' only because Niklaus promised what the man had to give them would wake their brother.

"We don't have time for meaningless chatter, wolf." Godric stated. "Give us what we came for so we can wake my brother."

"I will. But first, I wanted to see my sons." Ansel reached out to touch Godric's face but the boy shirked back.

"Your blood may run through my veins but I am not your son. I was raised by Mikael. I take his name and proudly call myself the son of the Destroyer."

Niklaus smiled delightedly at his brother's reaction. "Well, now that we've gotten this little family reunion out of the way, tell me where the Merlock orchid is."

Ansel nodded. He could see that it was going to take more time to get his boys to trust him but he was willing to make that time. "I will show you. Follow me." He said slowly walking away.

"That wasn't our deal, wolf."

"Our deal was an evening with my sons and I'll tell you where it is. Since neither of you are happy to see me, this is the only way I can spend time with you."

Klaus growled lowly and began to follow his father but Godric didn't move. Niklaus noticed this immediately.

"Well. Come on then," Niklaus urged angrily.

"You said I just had to meet him. You didn't say anything about spending the evening in the bayou with him."

"Brother, I do not have time to play games with you. As you linger about, our brother is writhing in agony. So you can come willfully or forcefully, I'm satisfied either way."

Godric was sure if he didn't move Niklaus was going to drag him any ways so to save pride the boy marched on.

The three walk the forest, Ansel trying to conjure up the occasional conversation but neither son spoke back.

"A thousand years estranged and you choose to walk in silence?" Ansel declared. "Surely you have questions for me."

Niklaus sighed. "Just one…is there a way to cure Elijah without having to listen to the pointless ramblings of an old man?"

"I'm afraid the price of my expertise is conversation." Ansel patted Niklaus affectionately on the back but Niklaus shrugged it off.

"You know, I used to tell myself that my real father must have had no idea I existed. Otherwise he'd never leave me to suffer under Mikael."

Ansel stared off in shame. "Ester forbade me from seeing you. So I waited, knowing that one day you would trigger your curse and need your real father. When that happened, Mikael found me first. I fought him for you."

"Yes, well, your grand declaration is just a few years too late."

"Now you joke but I know you've always felt a void in your life. I've watched you from beyond for centuries. You've traveled all corners of the world, seen monuments erected, feasted on the blood of the history's most extraordinary men, but you've never found true peace. The only moments of you in your life, however fleeting, have been simple pleasures. As you climbed the Himalayas, as you tended to your horses. Quiet days, teaching that boy Shakespeare-"

"Stop!" Niklaus barked, overwhelmed by the memories.

Ansel pursued. "I watched you paint. I watched you feel your unborn daughter's kick-"

Both Ansel and Godric were shocked when Niklaus grabbed the man in a choke-hold.

"I said stop!" Niklaus growled angrily. "A millennium of observing me…were your eyes closed as I slaughtered whole villages? Fed my way through thousands of innocents? Because let's face it…I have a tendency to play with my food." Niklaus brought his face closer to Ansel's. "Have I mad you proud, _father_?"

Niklaus shoved Ansel away and walked angrily past the man.

"If you know anything about Niklaus," Godric whispered as he slowly started following behind his brother. "You'd know his daughter is a sore spot." He then ran up to his brother before Ansel had a chance to respond.

"How much further?" Godric complained.

"Not much," Ansel answered. "Just over this hill."

Over the hill the father/son trio came upon a large tree where the Merlock orchids were growing upon the branches. Surrounding the tree were dozens and dozens of purple-flowered herbs.

"Vervain," Niklaus said frustrated. "It's everywhere. Our relentless mother has set a trap."

Ansel looked at the tree and then back at Klaus, smiling. "I'll retrieve the Merlock for you."

"At what cost?" Niklaus asked, suspicious.

Ansel angrily threw the knife he'd been carrying into the ground and approached Niklaus, his face inches from his son's.

"Why don't you use your vampire abilities to end your doubts? Search my mind. You'll see I'm not aligned with your mother!"

"I have absolutely no interest in the inner workings of your brain."

"I'm surprised at your cowardice. While you stand here in fear of me, your brother suffers further."

Godric remembered how Elijah writhed in pain. "Please, Klaus. For Elijah." He begged, hoping Niklaus wouldn't force their brother to suffer more because of his pride.

Niklaus contemplated a bit, attempting to steal himself against Godric's pleading but failing. "Gather the orchids." He gave in.

Ansel smiled proudly at his youngest son but Godric did not smile back. He didn't do beg Klaus to trust Ansel because he trusted him; he begged Klaus to trust Ansel because he had no other choice. He would do whatever he had to for Elijah.

After Ansel gathered the Merlock orchids, father and sons built a campfire and waited by it until Ansel cut the orchids' roots so they will have some use for them.

"I've always seen a blade to have a very different use." Godric said as he watched Ansel carefully prune the plants.

Ansel looked up to him. "Mikael taught you to kill. But you were born to create. Power lies in embracing your true nature."

"As a werewolf?" Godric questioned. "I'd rather die."

Ansel ceased trimming the plants. "There is power in being a werewolf."

"I don't care about power. I care about family. Mikael is my father. He raised me, he cared for me. You…are nothing."

"I am your _real_ father." Ansel turned to Klaus as if expecting the Hybrid to come to his aid. Klaus remained silent. He decided not to care for that man that abandoned him to be raised by the monster Mikael. Ansel sighed, realizing there was no changing the past. "I wasn't there for you before but I am here now. I want to be with my sons. We have a lifetime to rekindle what Esther took from us."

Niklaus finally decided to interrupt their conversation before Ansel could put any foolish ideas into his brother's head. "You think we should accept my mother's offer? Sacrifice our vampirism? And then what? Become florists?"

Ansel smiled. "You wouldn't be sacrificing anything. As a wolf, you'll be king to an entire species. You would feel at true peace. And you'll be a father."

Niklaus' anger lit anew and Godric cringed, expecting an outburst of anger from his brother.

"I am no longer a father." Niklaus growled. He stood and walked away from the campfire, attempting to calm himself before he overacted, as he was known to do. Godric just continued to stare at the flickering flame before him, wanting their meeting to come to a swift conclusion.

"In our animal form, we feel everything more acutely." Ansel continued. "When you were a boy, after each full moon, I would wake closer to your village, having been drawn to you in the night. Since I've been back, each month when I turn, I wake further from New Orleans. I know the call of my own blood, Klaus."

Suddenly Godric became intrigued with what the man had to say. Niklaus spun around to face his father, silently praying that the man didn't know more than he should.

"I know your child is still alive."

Niklaus glared at their father in shock at his revelation, but not as shocked as Godric.

"She-she's alive?" The boy exclaimed. He turned to Niklaus for validation and the look of shock in the older brother's eyes confirms it. "Does Elijah know? Why didn't you tell me? Your own brother? Where is she?"

"Shut up, Godric! You tread on thin ice." Niklaus boomed but the boy's curiosity was peaked and even the threat of his brother's anger wasn't enough to stop his questioning.

"Does Rebekah know? Is that why she left? To keep it a secret?"

"Shut up!"

Godric came across a sudden revelation of his own. "She's with Rebekah, isn't she?"

His answer came in the form of his brother's rage and a snapped neck.

TO

When Godric woke, he was lying on the ground next to Ansel's dead body. Niklaus was sitting on the ground across from them, the Merlock poultice wrapped in a handkerchief to give to Elijah.

"You…you killed him." Godric stated, his eyes unable to look away from the man he was supposed to call father. "You killed him."

"He knew too much." The flatness of Niklaus' voice forced Godric to examine his brother. It was dark but he could swear he saw tears in Niklaus' eyes…though he would never admit it to anyone.

With tears breeching his own eyes, Godric said, "He wanted to…to love you Niklaus. Like Mikael never could. He wanted to be your father!"

"He was a threat to my child's life!" Niklaus fought heavily against his feelings.

"And now me?" Godric questioned frightfully. "Do you have that white oak stake tucked away for me somewhere?"

Niklaus turned his gaze to his brother. "I don't want to kill you for simply knowing the truth. You're my brother. But you are incorrigibly loyal to our mother."

"I'll avoid her. I'll never speak to her again. I'll run away from New Orleans if I have to."

Niklaus scoffed. "Run away? You can't even feed yourself, how do you plan to survive."

"I'll figure it out. Please, brother, do not kill me. Look into my mind and know that I would never do anything to truly hurt you. I love you, Niklaus."

Niklaus stood and hovered over the youngest Mikaelson. Softly he said, "Do you remember why I first bit you?" Niklaus didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "It was because you promised to kill my daughter had she been alive."

"Niklaus I was angry. You of all people know that we Mikaelsons don't handle anger well. But know that I would never hurt her, she is family."

"You tried to kill Marcel. You called down father's wrath on me more times then I should have forgiven. There is nothing in your past to suggest that you wouldn't hurt my child."

Hearing his transgressions itemized swayed even Godric to believe that he could not be trusted. Giving up on trying to convince his brother that he would not hurt his child, Godric stared blankly at the ground so he wouldn't have to watch Niklaus strike him.

"Killing you is the only logical option." Niklaus rose Ansel's blade in the air and then plunged it into the boy's back. Godric choked and coughed up blood before falling to the ground. "Too bad it's not that easy."

TO

Godric woke frightened. He was in his room at the Mikaelson Compound. He is swept with relief at the sight of a now conscious Elijah sitting at the end of his bed with a glass of blood on a tray between them. Godric leapt to his brother's arms and wrapped his arms tightly around Elijah's neck, just barely avoiding spilling the blood.

"Brother," He exclaimed with tears. "He wants to kill me. Please don't let him. Please,"

Elijah quickly moved Godric tearful face away from his suit, rising from the bed as if the boy had just done something to offend him. Quickly regaining his composure, Elijah said, "You're his baby brother, Godric. He could never kill you."

Godric ignored Elijah's sentiment, still keenly focused on his brother's reaction. Elijah had never pushed him away before, not when he was in tears.

"You…you know, don't you?" The boy asked..

Elijah frowned. "About Hope being alive…or about you being a Hybrid."

Godric's eyes fell to the sheets beneath him. "I told them not to tell you." He whispered. He was sure that was the reason behind Elijah's sudden disgust with him.

"They didn't have to. I've known for a thousand years. I knew you activated your curse when you killed the Guerra lackey in the basement but I had hoped to be here when you figured it out to explain things to you in a way I'm sure Niklaus neglected to."

Godric's eyes shot back up to his brother with confusion. "How-how did you know?"

"Since the day you were born I knew there was something significant in the way mother treated you compared to her other children. It was the same way she adored Niklaus. After Niklaus activated his curse and we found he had a different father, I realized why mother cherished on you two the way she did. I knew we couldn't let you activate your curse as well. You loved father so much, but his resentment towards Klaus turned to hatred after that night. I had to protect you from that same hatred."

"How could you, Elijah!" Godric screamed as he walked away from Elijah. "For a thousand years I thought I was a Mikaelson. I thought Mikael was my father. You should've let me turn with Niklaus."

"So father could hate you too?" Elijah stood stoically in front of the younger brother. "From the day you picked up your first sword he was proud of you. You were never happier than when you two were on the hunt. The contempt he inundated Niklaus with ruined him. I couldn't let it happen to you too."

"In two days I find out that I am a monster, that the man I thought was my father is in fact not my father, I meet my real father, and Niklaus kills him within hours."

"I'm sorry, Godric. If I could've shielded you from all of this I would have. But now is not the time to sulk over things we have no control over. We have to get you out of New Orleans before mother is able to get her hands on you and find out the truth about Hope."

"O-out of New Orleans? Are you coming with me?"

"Unfortunately I cannot. Klaus needs me here." Before Godric could go into a fit at the thought of being alone without his brothers, Elijah added, "But I will take you to Rebekah."

Godric's eyes brightened and clouded simultaneously. "Isn't the child with Rebekah?"

"And there lies Klaus's fear. I assured him that you would cause no harm to his child but you must promise me the same."

"I swear it, brother. On my life. I will protect her as if she is my own."

Elijah smiled and straightened his suit jacket. "I know you will, brother. As of now I have more pressing matters to attend so until I can take you to Rebekah I don't want you to leave the Compound. We must lower your risk of running into mother. And the knowledge of Hope's existence must remain between the Five of us?"

"Five?"

"You, me, Niklaus, Rebekah, and Hayley, naturally. It is her daughter of course."

"Niklaus is refusing to tell the Prodigal son the truth?" Godric scoffed.

"The fewer people who know, the easier it will be to keep Hope safe. So you must never tell anyone, Godric. Do you understand?"

Godric nodded. He would never do anything if it meant procuring the anger of his Hybrid sibling again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Godric was packing for his trip to Rebekah when his bedroom door opened. Niklaus entered holding a blade made of bone.

Unsure of his brother's intentions, Godric asked, "What do you want?"

"Well, baby brother, remember when I said that I had thought of other, more interesting, ways of punishing you if you ever betray me? This is one of them. Papa Tunde's blade."

"What does it do?"

Niklaus took a step forward and Godric took one back. "It's better if I show you." Before Godric could decline his brother's offer, Niklaus was in front of him. He shoved the blade into the boy's chest before he could open his mouth to scream Elijah's name.

Godric fell to the floor scratching for the blade in his chest but it soon disappeared leaving the child grasping at nothing. Niklaus marveled at the pain shown clearly in his brother's eyes.

He could feel all of Godric's fear and pain while the blade remained in the boy. A tear fell from his own eye at the intenseness of it but he was determined to prove to both himself and Godric that he could withstand the pain if need be.

He left the blade in for only a few minutes before plunging his hand through the boy's ribcage and ripping it out with as little kindness as when he put it in. Then he force fed Godric his blood, waking the boy to his new reality.

Klaus yanked Godric from the floor and lifted the boy into the air by the collar of his shirt so they were looking eye to eye. He growled, "If you ever do anything to hurt my daughter, this will forever be your fate. I will put this blade in your heart and leave it in you. And when the spell begins to weaken because of your curse, I will find a new witch to revive it tenfold. Forever. You will endure 10 thousand lifetimes of pain before I ever free you from this hell. Is that clear?"

Godric nodded, tears still coming down his face from the pain of Papa Tunde's blade and new ones forming because of his brother's threat.

When Niklaus sat Godric back down on the floor, they stood stoically in front of each other.

"I know what you're thinking." Niklaus said. "You want to run off and tell Elijah of the torment the bastard Hybrid has put you through. Well go on. His knowledge of this will change nothing. He will eventually forgive me – it's his tragic flaw."

"You don't ever have to worry about me running to Elijah anymore." Godric whispered to himself before trying to walk past Niklaus.

Overhearing his brother's murmuring, Niklaus suddenly became intrigued. He put a hand on Godric's chest, stopping the boy from walking past him and pushing him back into the room.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Godric bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nothing." Niklaus chuckled. "Well I've known you for a thousand years, little brother, and with you, nothing always means something. I'm going to hear about it sooner or later, from you or someone else, so why don't you just cut the act and tell me now."

Godric remained silent for a while longer, hoping Niklaus would get bored and leave but when he didn't, the boy said, "It's Elijah. He….he withdrew from me."

"So?"

"_So_, he's never done that before. Ever. It's…it's because he knows I'm a Hybrid."

"Don't be foolish. Elijah has apparently always known you were a Hybrid. If he rejected you for any reason it's because you're a brat."

Godric huffed. "Why did you even ask about my problem if you were just going to mock me for it?!" He barked before trying to stomp away again.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." Klaus stopped him once again. "I'll talk to Elijah; see what the problem is."

"And why would you do that?" Godric held not even the tiniest amount of trust in his Hybrid brother.

"Because…I'm your brother."

Godric wiped the tears from his cheeks and whined, "You just stabbed me with a mystical blade that caused me more pain than I have ever felt at the hands of any of our enemies and now you want to pretend to care about me."

Niklaus frowned bitterly. "That may have been a little harsh, but this is my daughter's life we're talking about. I had to remind you who the Alpha Hybrid here is."

"I don't care who the Alpha is. You want to be king, fine, I don't care. I just want to live without the fear of being stabbed by you whenever you feel angry or betrayed."

Klaus stared contemplatively at his brother. With a scoff, he said, "Sometimes I forget that you are just the innocent Baby Mikaelson. You don't want my Kingdom, do you? You don't want anything from me."

Godric growled, "I want my brother back. The Elijah from before. And I want my sister."

Klaus took a step forward and Godric flinched as he put a hand on the side of his face. Klaus looked into Godric's eyes and said, "I will speak with Elijah, little brother, and you will see our sister again very soon. In the meantime, know that I do care for you as much as I do Elijah or Rebekah. But," He bent down and presented Papa Tunde's blade to the boy. "If you force my hand, I will not hesitate to use this."

TO

Elijah and Klaus were in the middle of a conversation with their two other brothers, Kol and Finn – the latter of the two being restrained by mystical manacles that prevented them from using magic – when Elijah's phone rang.

The two vampire brothers stepped off away from the other two when they realized it was Rebekah calling.

In a panicked voice, Rebekah said, "It's me. I have the baby, and we're on the run. Esther found us. We're safe, for now... I've lost her bloody starlings, but I have no idea where to go."

"Tell her to head west." Klaus said, over hearing his sister on the phone using his vampire hearing. "I'll call Hayley."

"Don't tell Hayley," Rebekah quickly objected. "Esther's too smart for that. The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the baby died. Text me the plans."

Elijah hung up from his sister with a sigh. "Go," He said glaring back at Kol and Finn. "I'll take care of Kol and Finn."

"Splendid. And, in your hands, I assume they'll be dead by nightfall. You've been off your rocker all day." Klaus said referring to the angry outbursts Elijah had displayed in the short amount of time he's been awake.

"I'll show restraint." Elijah sighed. "Hope needs her father."

"What she needs…what we need are allies to help us defeat our mother. Finn and Kol must be turned to our side. Without their help, there will be nowhere left for Hope to run." Klaus saw Elijah was about to object again so, with a hard swallow, he quickly added, "I have waited months to see my daughter. I can wait one more day."

Elijah looked sympathetically at his brother before nodding his head in agreement. "I suppose I'll take Godric with me."

"I think Godric would be better off with me. He's under the impression that you…are harboring bad feeling about his Hybrid nature."

"Don't be absurd." Elijah became offended. "My feelings for Godric have not changed just as my feelings for you did not."

"He doesn't seem to know that. Apparently, you withdrew from him at some point during your last encounter and he, being the credulous child he is, took that as you expressing your disgust. Now, I understand that you are going through some sort of bizarre phase right now after your encounter with mother, but he doesn't. And you don't have time to explain that to him, you need to go meet our sister."

Elijah, still with a heavy frown on his face, replied, "I will go to Rebekah but when she and Hope are safe, I need to talk to Godric."

"Of course, brother. And, Elijah…do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"I give you my word."

TO

Godric dragged his suit case behind him as he searched the Compound for his brothers. The smell of blood led him to the dining room where he was surprised by the presences of Finn and another, younger, fellow.

Even though Finn was in shackles, Godric still feared him for he didn't know those particular shackles were enchanted to keep the witch from doing magic.

"Wh-where is Elijah?" Godric asked nervously.

The two men turned to Godric, having been in their own conversation and not immediately noticing the boy. Upon seeing him, the stranger smiled and said, "What? You're not happy enough with just me?" Noting the confused look on Godric's face after hearing this question, the young man said, "Oh, right. New face and all. It's me, Godric. Your big brother."

The confused look on Godric's face vanished and was replaced with wide eyes and an open mouth. "K-Kol?"

The younger witch nodded. Godric dropped his suitcase and ran over to his brother, hugging him as if it had been a life time.

**Flashback:**

_Small Village outside of Rome, 1197_

Godric bumped into Kol as he ran into the Mikaelson Manor. The elder brother was just on his way out to find something to entertain himself with when he noticed the tears on his brother's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kol turned the younger brother to face him and frowned at the sight of his tears. He also noticed the younger brother was covered in dirt. "What is this? Playing in the dirt again, are ya? Better not let Elijah see you like this."

Godric wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his dirty hands. Sniveling heavily, he cried, "They-they t-took my ball."

"Who did?" Kol asked, immediately assuming it was Elijah or Rebekah, attempting to punish the boy for getting himself dirty.

"The-the boys…outside." Godric said.

Kol suddenly grew angry. "Did they do this to you too?" He motioned towards the disheveled state of Godric's clothes.

The boy nodded and showed Kol a rip on the elbow of his shirt. "They pushed me into a dirt pile and I r-ripped my sleeve. 'Lijah's going to be so angry. He's going to think I did it."

"You're a vampire and you let some vile children take your ball and toss you around like a common wench?" Kol growled.

"'L-Lijah said we're not sup-supposed to draw attention to ourselves or father will find us and hurt Klaus."

Kol groaned and rolled his eyes. "Elijah said this, Elijah said that." He scorned. "Sometimes a boy has got to be a man. C'mon, I'll get your ball back."

Kol grabbed Godric's wrist and dragged the boy back out the door. The two marched over to a group of boys of varying ages, the oldest of which looked to be nearly men, kicking a rawhide ball to each other.

"Is that it?" Kol asked as he pointed to the ball the children played with.

Godric nodded, trying to cease his crying before the other boys saw.

"And those are the boys that put their hands on you?"

Godric nodded again.

Kol nodded back. "Excuse me, lads." He walked purposefully over to the group of young boys and they stopped playing to grant him their full attention. "Seems that's my little brother's ball you got there."

One of the bigger boys stepped up. "So what if it is? You gonna take it from us?" Two more of the older boys stepped up and the three began to circle Kol. "Your family moves into our village with all your money and your livestock and you think you run the place. You Mikaelsons might wear clothes of silk, but a hog in silk is still a hog. We may be just poor farm boys, but we're still good enough to take your whiny little brother's toy."

Kol laughed. "Y'know, I might've let go you insulting my family and all, but you lot put your hands on my little brother." Kol suddenly bared his fangs and all the boys froze in fear. "No one touches the Baby Mikaelson."

Godric watched with fear in his eyes as Kol proceeded to slaughter the three boys surrounding him. When it was over, Kol ran and caught all the other boys as they tried to run away and compelled them to believe the boys were killed by a wild animal. Then he sent them home unharmed.

When Kol came back to Godric, the younger boy said, "You're not supposed to kill out in the open. Elijah-"

"Elijah's not going to find out. Look around ya,"

Godric spun around to see no one else in sight.

"No one saw us." Kol continued. "The boys all think it was an animal attack. If Elijah finds out, it's because you told him. And you're not going to tattle on me for helping you, are you little brother?"

Godric shook his head no.

"Good," Kol smiled. He walked over to Godric's discarded ball and picked it up. "Now. Let's play."

Without warning, Godric ran into Kol's abdomen, hugging his older brother tightly. "Thank you, brother."

Kol chuckled and petted the younger boy's head. "Don't thank me. It's what older brothers are supposed to do."

**End Flashback**

"Th-they said you were dead." Godric exclaimed as he tried to keep his tears at bay. "And when you didn't show up to mother's dinner…I thought you still were."

Kol chuckled and hugged the boy back to the best of his abilities with the shackles around his wrists.

"Aw, nothing can keep a Mikaelson down forever. You know that. Now, wouldja mind doing your big brother a little favor?"

Godric pulled back from the hug and nodded, ready to do just about anything to make his brother happy.

Kol held up his confined hands and said, "Take these off for me, wouldja love?"

Without a second thought, Godric grabbed the right cuff on Kol's wrist, prepared to shatter it with his vampire strength.

"Godric!" The boy immediately released the shackles at the boom of his name being called from the entrance of the room. "What do you think you're doing?" Niklaus asked heatedly.

"H-helping Kol." Godric answered, oblivious to the fault in his actions.

"Get away from him. Now."

Although Godric loved Kol, his fear of Niklaus was much stronger, more so now after witnessing the power of Papa Tunde's blade, so he stepped away immediately.

"Trying to turn my brother against me, Kol?" Niklaus growled from the doorway.

"He's my brother too, you lunatic. Him helping me is not a betrayal to you."

"Oh, I disagree." Niklaus shot a cold look at Godric that made the boy shiver. "Nevertheless, I've brought an old friend with me. Someone who wants to say hello."

Niklaus came further into the room and Marcel followed him in.

"Hello." Marcel greeted with a wide smile. "How's it going, fellas?"

"Marcel?" Godric stated confused. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here to kill me, brother." Kol answered trying to keep his cool in the face of what he presumed to be his ultimate demise.

Godric glared angrily at Marcel but before he could voice his anger, Niklaus said, "Oh, now don't be overly dramatic, brother. There's no sense in killing you when you have what I need. Marcel here just wants to help me extract the information from you."

"You ever get bored of getting bullied by my brother?" Kol asked scathingly.

Marcel chuckled and took off his jacket. "Oh, I volunteered for this. The way I see it, you have it coming. First, you messed with Davina. Now, I hear you wanna drag Rebekah into all this. Uh-uh. Not happening." Marcel shoved Kol as he spoke and Godric felt a white hot rage come over him.

Without warning, the boy jumped and punched his mentor, sending Marcel flying across the floor.

"Keep your hands off of my brother!" He screamed.

Just as sudden as Godric's outburst, Niklaus sped across the room and grabbed Godric by the collar of his shirt, lifting the boy into the air and slamming his back against the wall behind him.

"I've had just about enough of you." Klaus growled. "Go back to your room until I call for you."

"He's going to hurt Kol."

"Yes, he is. He's going to torture Kol until I get what I want out of him and you are going to stay out of it!"

"No!" Godric shocked everyone as he kicked Klaus in the arm forcing the man to release him. Once he was free, he ran in front of Kol, blocking Marcel's way to him. "I will not tell you again." The boy's voice was murderous and his eyes were cold. "Stay away from my brother."

Marcel finally stood up ready to fight Godric if necessary but before he could, Klaus sped back across the room and snapped Godric's neck.

"Little brat." Klaus said as the boy's limp body hit the ground.

"You maniac!" Kol screamed as he caught Godric's body just before it hit the ground. He became just as angry as Godric had been. "Why'd you have to go and do that?! He was just trying to protect his family!"

"I decide who gets protected!" Klaus barked. "Not you, not Godric! ME! Now, I'd prefer you both to join me against our mother but I'll happily settle for one or the other. Either way, if you continue to defy me, your lives will be reduced to an unending sequence of agonizing torture! Marcel!"

Marcel stood shocked by Klaus's sudden outburst of rage but at hearing his name he realized that was his signal to take Kol away and do what needed to be done.

As Marcel took Kol away, Klaus was forced to remember how much he envied the relationship Godric and Kol had after they became vampire. It seemed that as Godric's connection to Klaus weakened, his relationship with Kol grew.

**Flashback:**

"Godric! Where are you little brother? Let's go find something fun to do!" Kol screamed throughout the house as he searched for the youngest Mikaelson.

Remembering that it was around Godric's usual midday rest time, Kol went to the boy's room expecting to find him sleeping. Instead of a sleeping Godric, however, Kol found a completely awake Godric arguing with Niklaus.

"I want to go with Kol!" Godric screamed.

Niklaus sighed in exasperation, as always trying not to lose his temper when it came to the innocent child.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Kol asked.

With a strong frown, Godric replied, "He won't let me go out with you."

Niklaus was growing tired of arguing with the boy and yet he persisted. "It's nearly two in the afternoon." Turning to Kol he said, "You know he needs his midday rest or else he's impossible to be with."

"Oh come on, now." Kol chuckled. "The lad's a vampire now. Been so for nearly two centuries. Are you people ever going to stop treating him like a child?"

Growing increasingly frustrated, Niklaus finally threw his hands in the air in resignation and said, "Fine. You think you can take care of him better than me, take him. He's your problem now."

As Niklaus stomped out of the room in frustration, Kol yelled giddily behind him, "Don't be like that, brother! I can't help it that I'm his favorite now!"

Once Klaus was out of sight, Kol turned back to Godric with a big smile on his face. "What do you say, little brother. Wanna come watch me scare the locals?"

Godric didn't hesitate to jump out of bed and follow his older brother out the room.

**End Flashback**

Godric woke in his bed with a fright. "Kol." He muttered to himself.

"Kol is a bit preoccupied." The boy turned to the entrance of his room to see Niklaus standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a displeased scowl on his face.

Ignoring the look on his brother's face, Godric leaped out of bed and said, "How could you let him hurt our brother!"

"Godric, you do well to not anger me anymore than you have already. Let me be clear about the pecking order around here. I'm in charge and you are never, and I mean never, to defy me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Kol is our brother." Godric continued to argue. "We're supposed to protect him."

"He is not in any real danger!" Klaus bellowed. "Do you really think I would ever actually endanger his life?"

"I don't know what you would do anymore, Niklaus. All I know is that I love my brother and if you do anything to hurt him, I will never forgive you."

Klaus scowled fiercely at Godric. He grabbed the door handle and gripped it so tight it almost broke.

In a deep growl, he said, "Do not leave this room until I come back for you."

"Wait, Klaus!" As the boy screamed his name, Klaus slammed the door shut and marched heatedly to the room where Marcel was currently interrogating Kol by shoving a knife through his hand.

"Marcel, a minute alone with my brother, please." Niklaus asked coldly.

Marcel could see the hatred in his Maker's eyes and wondered what happened to make the man so angry so quickly as he left the room.

Niklaus slammed his hands against the arms of the armchair Kol was sitting in and stared heatedly into his brother's eyes. "Kol," He started calmly. "You know the Baby Mikaelson and I share a special connection but it seems…the connection he shares with you is a bit more…how should I put it?…resilient."

"You mean that he likes me more than you." Kol mocked.

"No. I mean that he still doesn't realize that you are just a selfish little twat that would just as soon throw him to the wolves than fight for him if given the chance."

"That a lie! You know I'd do anything for Godric!"

"Even so," Klaus stood up straight and walked slowly around to the back of the chair. "I need you to make Godric believe you wouldn't. I want you to break him, mentally and emotionally, so bad he comes crawling back to me in tears."

"I don't believe this, after all these years, you're still jealous that little Godric likes me more. Can you blame him? I mean, look at the competition. Of his four living brothers: Finn's a psychopath who would kill him if asked so by our mother so of course Godric hates him, as do we all. Elijah, well, Elijah's always been more of a second father to the boy than a brother except he doted on him with more love than Mikael could ever show so I think we can both agree that his place in the boy's heart is safe no matter what. You – since you became a Hybrid, you've pushed him away along with the rest of us in your paranoia, treating him more like an obligatory nuisance than a brother, practically forcing him to turn to me: the only real brother he still has. You want me to turn Godric away, well forget it. Without me the kid has no true brothers left and I'm not going to let him live like that."

Klaus knew Kol was right. After he and his siblings set off in the world as vampire, he attempted to buy Godric's affection with expensive toys and clothes, time after time he forgave him for leading their father to them in the hope that Godric would eventually pledge his loyalty to him and him alone. When that never happened, he grew angry and only took care of Godric out of necessity, because he felt he had to, because a thousand years ago he promised he would.

Niklaus now realized that wasn't the case with Kol and Godric. Kol took care of Godric because Godric was his brother. Not because he wanted something from him but because he truly cared about him and Godric knew that. Kol had inadvertently gained the loyalty that Klaus wanted simply by being a true brother.

"I'm not jealous." Klaus' voice strained as he tried to keep his whirling emotions at bay. "But I need all loyalties devoted to me and Godric seems to be slightly more devoted to you than I'd like. So I want you to do whatever you need to do to put an end to that."

"Are you daft? That's never going to happen. And there's nothing you can say to change that."

"I thought you might say something like that." Klaus uttered dastardly as he slinked back to the front of the chair. He leaned down and said to his brother, "You make Godric hate you or I will find that Davina Claire girl, and I will end her in the most torturous way possible…and make you watch."

Kol's hands gripped around the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. "You monster, don't you dare lay a finger on her."

"Your choice, brother. Godric's loyalty, or your little witch friend's life."

Klaus left Kol in the silent room to pounder his choice alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Godric sat angrily in his room for hours until he felt a sudden sensation go through his body. He'd felt it before but only when Mikael had gotten a hold of Niklaus. Suddenly afraid that Mikael was in the compound, Godric followed the feeling out of his room and to the Courtyard where he found Marcel, Kol, Davina, and Camille in the midst of an intense conversation in front of Niklaus' unconscious body laid out on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Godric asked truly concerned.

"Baby brother." Kol said awkwardly. "Uh…go back upstairs and I'll come get you in a little while."

"Do not treat me like a child, Kol. I demand to know what's going on."

"If you must know," Cami spoke. "Your psychotic mother has prepped my body to be inhabited by your vampire sister. Now we're trying to think of a way to stop her before my current living situation becomes a bit too cramped."

Ignoring the woman's obvious annoyance and worry, Godric anger immediately turned to Marcel. "What did you do to Niklaus?" He growled.

"It was me." Davina admitted proudly. "I poisoned him."

"Temporarily poisoned." Marcel corrected, afraid that Godric would try to attack Davina if he thought she'd hurt Klaus the same way he attacked Marcel for simply shoving Kol. "She can wake him up whenever she likes."

"Then wake him up." Godric demanded.

Kol walked over to the boy and started, "Godric, love, you don't understand."

"No, you don't understand! Klaus doesn't like being betrayed. If you wake him now maybe he won't be that angry. Maybe he'll just kill them!"

"We're not waking him unless we absolutely have to." Marcel quickly asserted.

Godric looked to Kol with big eyes filled with fear. In a low voice, he whispered to his brother, "He's going to kill you all. Please, Kol. Either wake him now or never wake him again. I don't want to lose you again."

Marcel couldn't help the sympathy he felt for the boy after seeing his pained eyes.

"Esther's stronger than anything I've ever seen." Marcel stated, drawing everyone attention to him. "If we are going to go up against her…we'll need Klaus."

"No!" Davina protested just as passionately as Godric did. "No, we can do this without him."

With a sigh, Kol said, "I'm never going to say this again but Marcel's right: we do need the bastard."

Godric suddenly felt relieved. Now, even if Davina didn't wake Klaus immediately, he knew Kol would be safe for simply voicing his desire to wake their Hybrid brother.

Davina was still reluctant so Cami stepped up. She took Davina's hands in hers and begged, "Davina, I know this is asking a lot, but please."

Feeling sympathetic over her friend's situation, Davina gave into Cami's pleas and walked over to Klaus, kneeling by his head. She placed her fingertips to his temples and murmured a spell under her breath. Klaus suddenly gasped wake and rose to his feet, glaring at the people around him.

"What did she do to me?" He heaved.

"All you need to know." Davina said. "Is that I beat you. Again."

With a smile, Klaus said, "And yet, you relented. You need me, don't you?" His smile increased until he looked over to Kol and noticed Godric standing possessively close to him.

Kol glanced down and noticed the same and yet he feared pulling away from the boy. He'd grown rather fund of the Claire witch and he wanted to protect her but at the same time – despite being a thousand years old – Godric was still his kid brother and depended on Kol to be there for him just as he did Elijah.

Still, he had a choice to make, thankfully, Niklaus wasn't going to force him to make it presently.

TO

Kol and Godric sat a couch outside the dining room, stuffing their faces with breakfast pastries. Kol was attempting to fill the chasm in his stomach that had grown since Nik started denying him food as torture in an attempt to persuade him into joining team Niklaus; Godric simply enjoyed eating what he pleased without Elijah around to scold him about etiquette.

Davina sat beside them and looked on with amazement and delight at the brother's ravenous appetites until Kol finally said something to her.

"Quite nice of you, coming to my rescue like that."

"You know, it's a good thing you didn't steal the stake from me. Or I would've been the one torturing you."

"Does that mean you trust me then?" Kol smiled.

Davina just smiled back but it was enough to make Kol chuckle. Niklaus entered a moment later, ruining the mood for everyone.

Sardonically, Niklaus stated, "Provided you're not busy concocting a new paralytic to use against me, I'd like a word alone with my brothers."

"Well, to be honest, I can't stand being around you anyway." Davina retorted just as fiercely.

She glared at Klaus as she left, causing the older Hybrid to laugh but the younger wasn't as entertained. At any moment he expected Klaus to fly towards him with Papa Tunde's blade, ready to plunge it into his chest as punishment for disobeying him.

The boy was so worried that he didn't hear a word either of his brothers said during their short discourse until Klaus said his name.

"Godric, pass the beignets, will you."

Godric picked the tray of pastries up and tried to hand it across the table to his brother but Niklaus motioned for him to come around the table and bring them to him. Godric stood on unsteady legs. _This is it, _he thought to himself as he carried the tray over to Klaus. _He's going to do it now._

Niklaus took one of the pastries off the tray and said, "Take the rest up to your room as a snack. And stop worrying, brother. I'm not angry. I know you came to my rescue."

Godric gulped and nodded in agreement. "I-I told them to wake you."

Klaus smirked. "I'm sure you did. Now go. I have business to attend to."

"Let me help."

"No, I'm afraid things around here are going to get rather gruesome and, well, you've seen more bloodshed in the past few days than you have in a thousand years. Most of which, committed by you."

"Because I am no longer a child, Niklaus. I'm a Hybrid now. I'm no longer the Baby Vampire you all tried to shield from the real world."

"No, now you're an increasingly annoying Baby Hybrid." Niklaus growled. His voice was so gruff it caused the boy the jump. With a sigh, Niklaus continued, "Go to your room, Godric. Take a nap. _I_ get irritable when you miss your nap."

"I'm not tired!"

"Go! While I still have patience!" Niklaus snapped.

Godric still had fight left in him but he could tell that his brother had reached his breaking point and he didn't want to push him any further and risk Papa Tunde's blade so he scurried quickly away.

Kol, watching the interaction intently, waited until the boy was out of the room before asking, "What's your angle? With him? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Klaus smirked. Kol was smarter than he'd given him credit for.

"Well, I had time to think about it and I realized you were right. Of the four of us, the only two who have secured Godric's loyalty are you and Elijah: his true brother and his substitute father. I thought I'd try both roles on with him and one is bound to stick. Then I'll just continue with that one."

"Ah…I see. That's why you gave him the pastries. Elijah would never do something so irresponsible but I would. Downright devious of you, brother. Makes me somewhat proud."

Niklaus chuckled in response. "Yes, and although I initially had no intentions of sending him to bed early, he was becoming rather annoying and Elijah would never stick a dagger through his heart, even if it is the most effective way of silencing him, so an early bed time was the most…domestic choice I could think of."

"Does that mean you're no longer forcing me to choose between the girl I fancy and the brother I love?"

"On the contrary. I still want you to let Godric go. The less competition for me, the better."

In an angry growl, Kol retorted, "I can't do this, Niklaus. He's my little brother. Don't make me choose between his loyalty and Davina's life."

Klaus moved to the edge of his seat and placed his half eaten pastry in a dish on the table between the two brothers. Then he said, "Then let me make it easy for you. Chose Davina. Godric's in good hands. He has me, Elijah, and Rebekah. He doesn't need anyone else."

"There you go again!" Kol slammed his fist on the table making everything on it jump but both Mikaelsons ignored the sounds of the clanking dishes. "Shutting me out of my own family! The rest of you lot might not care about me – you might even hate me – but Godric doesn't. He's the only real family I still have and you can torture me all you want but I won't give him up to you without a fight!"

"You would choose Godric over the life of the girl you've fallen for?"

"Davina's a strong girl. She's already taken you out before, I don't doubt she can do it again."

Niklaus smiled and caused Kol to stare on in confusion. Then he stood and the young witch prepared for an attack. None came. Instead, Niklaus said, "Continue your relationship with Godric. I have confidence that I will reign in his loyalty on my own." He turned to leave but then he stopped mid-step and in a solemn voice he said, "And, despite what you might think, Kol, Godric is not the only member of our family who still cares for you. I did mourn you, after your death. And I did attempt to avenge you. I would do nothing less because we are brothers. Always and forever."

Kol was stunned silent. He did not have time to think of a retort before Niklaus' phone rang with Rebekah on the other end.

TO

As Godric left Niklaus and Kol to go to his room, he paused at the sight of Finn shackled to the banister of the staircase.

"What did you do?" The boy asked, knowing this was some sort of punishment thought up by his brother.

"What did I do?" Finn scoffed. "What must one do to procure the anger of the bastard Hybrid? First Elijah attacks me and now, who knows what Niklaus has cooking up in that tormented brain of his. Our brothers are monsters, Godric. You know that."

"And you? Are you not a monster as well? Why else would you join our mother in her attempt to drag our family to hell?"

"She means only to heal our family!" Finn screamed in outrage.

"That's not what Elijah said."

"You believe Elijah over me? And why wouldn't you, they've kept me from you for nine hundred years, slowly turning you against me and our mother – the woman who has loved you like no other; who, despite your recent bout of bloodshed, is willing to give you a second chance at a better life."

"Elijah said she couldn't heal me…because spells no longer work on me."

"That's where I was supposed to come in at. I took on the task of finding a way to reverse the spells put on you in the past so that you could have a better future. With me, with our mother…with Kol." The look in Godric's eyes softened and Finn knew he had the boy hooked. "I was in the process of trying to reverse those spells when that bastard, Niklaus, did this to me." He rattled his chains angrily against the wooden banister. "Don't you see, brother? He doesn't care for you. He doesn't care for anyone but himself. He wants you to stay a monster like he is. To be cursed to forever find sustenance in the blood of your fellow man; to never grow up, to have children, to have a family. He wants you to remain as lonely and as miserable as he is. Elijah is too preoccupied with the terrors of his own past to realize this but I am not."

Finn bent down as far as he could with his hands chained to the banister and said, "I am the oldest of the living Mikaelson children. And as your older brother, it is my duty to save you, Godric; to save all of my siblings. All that can be saved. I care about you. More than that Hybrid could ever care for anyone."

"Godric!" Niklaus' voice ringing throughout the room caused the youngest Mikaelson to shake. "Get away from him."

Godric took a step back as Niklaus walked quickly over to Finn.

"What did you tell him?" Klaus barked but Finn remained quiet. "Filling my brother's head with more of your lies? No matter, I have just the solution for that. If you enjoyed last night's activities, you're in for a treat. Marcel! Bring it in."

Marcel came in dragging a coffin behind him. Godric was filled with fear until he realized that it wasn't his coffin Marcel carried but Finn's.

Niklaus yanked Finn's chains from the banister and dragged him over to the coffin. The eldest brother's pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, don't worry, brother." Klaus taunted. "I made some air holes. Small ones." Then he lifted Finn into the air by his collar and slammed him into the coffin.

Finn screamed and beat against the coffin as Marcel closed it and put a pad lock on the outside so the witch was trapped inside.

Godric watched the entire proceedings in absolute terror. He could still hear Finn screaming inside, screaming his name, screaming for help but the boy feared that helping Finn would offer him the same fate.

Niklaus suddenly turned to Godric and grabbed his arm, yanking him away from the staircase. Godric dropped the tray of pastries in his hands as Niklaus dragged him away.

"No! Brother, stop!" Godric screamed and attempted to pull his wrist from Klaus' hand in fear that he was next to be trapped in a coffin.

Klaus ignored the boy's pleas and attempted to fix Godric's fighting by picking him up and toting him under his arm. Godric still managed to kick and scream but it didn't slow down Klaus' pace as much as he did before.

Klaus continued out of the Compound and on his way out, Hayley was coming in.

She immediately noticed Godric tucked under Klaus' arm, kicking and screaming, but in the short while she'd known Godric that was the extent of his relationship with Klaus. So instead of immediately acknowledging it, she asked, "Klaus, have you seen Elijah? There's something I need to tell you both."

"You can tell me on the way." Klaus said coldly.

Confused, Hayley asked, "Where are we going?"

Godric stopped fighting just long enough for Klaus to turn to Hayley and answer, "To see our daughter."

Surprised, the boy was stunned still as Klaus returned on his way out the Compound, followed closely by Hayley.

Klaus tossed Godric into the back of the SUV and hopped in the driver's seat. As soon as Hayley was in and closed her door, he sped off down the street – destination: Arkansas.

Godric stayed awake the entire ride to Arkansas. He was too excited to sleep and once the safe house was in his sight, Elijah and Rebekah standing outside next to a stack of wood, his excitement grew. It was bonfire season which meant, not only was he going to be with his sister again, they were going to do one of his favorite family traditions.

Hayley was the first person out of the SUV. Niklaus had barely parked before the woman leaped out and ran to Baby Hope in Elijah's arms.

Niklaus and Godric followed suit but while Niklaus walked quickly behind, Godric sped across the yard to his sister, nearly tackling Rebekah to the ground as he leaped into her arms.

"My goodness." Rebekah chuckled as Godric climbed into her arms. "You'd think we've been separated for four hundred years."

Her joy ceased at the sight of tears running down Godric's face.

The boy buried his face in the crook of her neck and murmured, "I've missed you so much, Bekah."

Niklaus was too enthralled with the passion of holding his daughter in his arms to notice the heated glare Rebekah seized him with as she shushed young Godric's weeping.

"What did you do?" Rebekah growled angrily at Niklaus. She'd managed to trap him alone in the bathroom while he was wiping off some of Hope's spit up from his jacket sleeve.

Klaus expected to get an ear full from his sister eventually after he saw Godric crying so heavily in her arms so he remained calm and answered, "I can assure you have I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about, Nik. What did you do to Godric?"

Klaus turned to her with a heavy sigh. "Godric has always been a sniveling child. Why you think I did something overtly torturous to him recently compared to all other years we've been together is beyond me."

"I know you did something to him. I don't know what but for the moment, I'm going to forgive you. But only because I don't want to ruin this beautiful reunion between father and child. But know this, Niklaus Mikaelson, I am back and if you ever want to get to Godric again, you're going to have to go through me."

Rebekah immediately stomped off before Niklaus could retort but the older brother had nothing to say anyways. He could only smile with pride as his sister strutted away.

In a thousand years, there was no one Rebekah fought so fervently to protect than Godric. Niklaus knew that it was because being with the boy afforded Rebekah the opportunity to display the maternal love she would never get to shower her own children with. That was the very reason why Niklaus chose her to look after his daughter. Until that moment, he'd forgotten but watching her through the front screen door as she hugged Godric's shoulders while he innocently threw more sticks into the bonfire, he remembered why explicitly.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late chapter guys but I'm sure you know how busy school can make ya.

Chapter 10

Godric stood at the doorway of Baby Hope's nursery watching as Hayley rocked the infant to sleep. Hayley was so overtaken by her love of Hope that she couldn't focus on anything else but the baby in her arms, letting Godric's peeking go unnoticed.

He stared on in wonderment. Over the course of a thousand years he's seen a million babies but he never cared to actually pay attention to any of them before. Now as he saw her – her innocent face, her tiny feet, and her balled-up, little hands – he wondered why anyone would ever want a baby. She was so vulnerable. She couldn't feed herself or protect herself. They had only been at the safe house for a couple of hours and already she had to have her diaper changed twice. Her only redeeming quality was that she wasn't in the habit of crying every five minutes like the infants he remembered in the past.

Suddenly Hope sneezed and Hayley used the bib around her neck to clean the excess spit from the baby's mouth.

Godric couldn't help but smile. He thought it was funny that the baby couldn't even wipe her own mouth and then he wondered if it was the hilarity of infants that made them so appealing.

Before he could observe anymore, someone grabbed his arm and threw him away from the door against the wall leaving a hole where his head hit.

He stared in fear at Niklaus' surly mug.

"What do you think you're doing?" Klaus growled.

Godric stumbled to find his voice before finally answering, "N-nothing."

Klaus grabbed Godric by the collar and lifted the boy into the air so he was staring straight into his eyes. "I've warned you about my child."

"I didn't touched her." He swore, afraid that Klaus had Papa Tunde's blade tucked away somewhere on his person.

"See that you never do, little brother. We are family but from now on, Hope is my first priority and I will do anything to keep her safe."

With that, Klaus tossed Godric away with a flick of his wrist. As soon as he hit the ground, Godric scurried away to the other end of the house, far away from Klaus and his baby.

Godric was too busy looking behind him to make sure Klaus wasn't following him to notice where he was going and he unwittingly bumped into Elijah hard enough to bounce the boy back to the ground and make Elijah drop the cup of water in his hand.

The water didn't spill on Elijah's suit but when the cup hit the ground, some of it did land on his shoes. Elijah stared down at the mess with furrowed brows and Godric mistook his anger as being directed towards him.

"I-I'm sorry." The boy swiftly apologized with tears in his eyes.

When he saw the terror unhidden on his brother's face, Elijah calmed down.

"It's perfectly alright." He said gently. "It was an accident."

Elijah held a compassionate hand out to help the boy up and show that he wasn't angry but even after he was safely back on his feet Godric still looked terrified.

Elijah glanced back in the direction Godric ran from and noticed he was coming from the way of Hope's nursery.

With a heavy sigh, Elijah asked, "What did Niklaus do this time?"

Godric shook his head timidly and mumbled, "Nothing."

"If he's done nothing then why are you crying?"

Godric barely registered the tears on his face until Elijah pointed it out. Once the gates were open, the boy started bawling. Elijah picked him up and Godric immediately wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's neck.

"I thought you hated me." Godric sobbed.

Elijah's arms tightened around the boy, offended by the very notion. "I could never hate you, Godric. You are my brother."

"But before…you didn't want to touch me…because I'm a Hybrid."

"No, brother, it wasn't you. It was me...it was something mother did...it was not you. I'm sorry for hurting you, Godric. That was never my intention. Now, will you tell me what Klaus did?"

Godric thought carefully. What should he say – that Niklaus yelled at him? That he hurt his feelings? That he scared him?

Now that he knew he was a Hybrid, Godric wanted to be stronger so when the day came that his family would inevitably turn their backs on him he could handle it it but there he was - crying in one brother's arms because the other was mean to him. He hated himself for needing Elijah to hold him but for a thousand years it was only in the arms of his siblings that he found solstice.

"He caught me watching Hayley rock his baby to sleep and he got angry. He still thinks I'm going to hurt her." Godric reluctantly admitted. Suddenly remembering the hateful words he yelled at Niklaus in anger about Hope the first time he was un-daggered, Godric begged, "Don't tell Rebekah what I said about the baby. I didn't mean it, brother, I swear. She'll be so angry with me. And don't tell her I'm a Hybrid! I don't want Rebekah to hate me too."

Rubbing gentle circles against the boy's back, Elijah promised, "No one hates you, Godric. Niklaus just needs to learn a better way to express his feelings towards you, but don't worry, I'll discuss it with him."

Godric's heart skipped with fear. "No! He just wants me to stay away from his baby. If you confront him about trying to keep me away, he may dagger me just to make sure I can't get near her. Or worse, he could dagger you and then I'll be left alone with him! Please, Elijah. Don't say anything to him."

Elijah was angry at the intense fear Niklaus was causing the boy but he realized confronting the Hybrid about it would only ignite more fear in Godric so he decided to put Klaus' scolding on the back burner for now. Instead, he walked around the house, shushing Godric's sobs and rubbing his back until the boy finally fell asleep.

Just as Godric fell asleep, Rebekah came inside from building the bonfire and met her two exhausted brothers.

"What happened?" She asked referencing the drying tears on Godric's cheeks.

Elijah considered telling her the truth but he knew there was no way he could stop her from challenging Klaus.

"He spilled some water and I scolded him." He lied.

"And he cried this hard? Your jacket is wet."

"Yes, well…I don't think he's taken his nap today…plus, his Hybrid emotions are a lot stronger than we're used to."

Rebekah nodded, believing her brother's story.

"I know that you are still fighting against whatever mother did to you, Elijah, and it's making you a tad bit mad but do try to take it easy on him. He's just a little boy. Kids make messes."

"Of course, sister. My apologies."

Rebekah took Godric from Elijah's hands and carried him out to the front porch where she sat on the porch swing with Godric in her lap, staring at the unlit bonfire stick pile. The sight of the pile mixed with the familiar smell of the top of Godric's head lulled her mind back to the first bonfire she had with her brothers as vampire.

**Flashback:**

Godric came skipping through the Mikaelson Manor with Rebekah at his side, holding tight to his sister's hand.

"Niklaus! Elijah!" The boy yelled excitedly as the two skipped through the house until they found the two other Mikaelson brothers in the Great Room – both barking orders at servants as they tried to hurriedly finish the preparations for the night's festivities. "It's bonfire day!" Godric continued to scream with glee. "Come! Let's go make the bonfire!"

Niklaus ignored his brother's excitement, though he could feel it strongly, and replied, "We have 70 guests to prepare entertainment for tonight, little brother. We hardly have time to indulge in childish traditions."

"Nik!" Rebekah barked warningly.

Niklaus looked down to see Godric's watery eyes staring back up at him. With a sigh, he restated, "Perhaps next year, brother."

"But you said that last year. And the year before that." Godric whined.

Elijah made his way closer to the boy and said apologetically, "I know, dear brother, and if this gala wasn't important, you know we would jump at the chance to build a bonfire with you but it's just not that simple anymore."

Godric dropped his head and mumbled lowly, "Forty-two."

"What was that?"

"Forty-two." He replied louder. "That's how many bonfires we've missed…in a row. And every year you promise to make it up to me the following year but you never do. Today will make forty-three."

"I know, Ricky." Elijah affectionately brushed Godric's hair out of his face. "But there are important people on their way and it is our duty as aristocrats to afford them our full attention. Even Kol is providing his assistance to Lady Buchanan at her early arrival."

Frustrated, Godric yanked his hand from his sister's hold and sprinted out of the room.

Rebekah huffed vehemently as the doors slammed behind the discouraged boy.

"_His assistance._" She repeated. "I think we all know what Kol is really up to with the 'early arriving' _Lady _Buchanan and quite frankly I think his body could use a rest. And you two are no better. Godric does anything anyone in this house asks of him and he only makes one request every year but the three of you are always too busy to oblige him. But you know who would love to build a bonfire with him and pretend to be a family for one day if it meant securing Godric's loyalty? Mikael. And if you two don't start acting like a family soon you're going to push him back into our father's arms."

The two eldest brothers contemplated silently. The Elijah spoke, "I suppose…we could go out and build the bonfire now, be done in time to greet our guests, slip away again to burn our wishes while everyone's too distracted to notice, and then be back before the end of the celebration."

"Fine." Rebekah reluctantly agreed. "But next year there will be no other celebration, you will not make other plans, none of you will be preoccupied with more _important _matters – bonfire season will be spent with no one but the five of us." She suddenly directed her anger at Niklaus in particular. "He's dedicated his entire life to you. The least you can do is give him one day out of the year."

**End Flashback**

Godric woke in his sister's arms. A fleck of sunlight beamed on the porch from the lowering sun and warmed his cold cheek.

"Good evening, sweet boy." Rebekah said fondly. "How was your nap?"

Godric tightened his arms around Rebekah and fought against the resurfacing tears of joy. Being away from her reminded him that there was a chance they wouldn't be together forever and the thought terrified him so he was committed to enjoying every moment he was with her.

"Where's Niklaus?" He asked habitually.

Rebekah shrugged. "You know Klaus. Probably ruining someone else's evening. But if we're lucky, he has fallen for Hope's charm and is too distracted to do anything truly terrible today."

He hoped so much that she was right.

* * *

Please Review :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The arrows flew past the trees with unnatural speed, hitting their targets with precision. Godric and Niklaus rushed through the forest to their fallen prey.

"Ha, ha," Godric cheered as he pulled his arrow from the necks of two fallen whitetail deer. "Two with one arrow. And you only hit one."

"True," Niklaus responded casually. "But," With a nod of his head he drew Godric's attention a bit further past the deer to two dead wolves lying nearby with Niklaus' arrows through them. "That's only because I was busy playing the hero this time."

Godric released an infuriated growl. "You got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I'm just better than you."

"Only because you had four hundred years more than I to practice. If someone ever found a dagger that took you out for a few centuries I'd become a better hunter than you too."

"Was that a threat?" Niklaus growled with the paranoid anger he was known for.

Godric took a frightened step back but he was prepared to fight if necessary.

Rebekah had urged the brothers to go on a hunting trip alone, an activity the two had often enjoyed doing together in the past. She hoped it would bring the two closer together but as he stood trapped in the middle of the wooded area with his sadistic brother, Godric regretted letting their sister talk him into it.

"I-I don't want to fight you, Klaus." Godric said, attempting to sound brave.

Niklaus threw his bow and quiver to the ground. "As if you could win." He took a step forward, squaring his shoulders and preparing for an attack. "Come on, baby brother. Let's see what you can do."

Godric stood frozen. He learned from Mikael long ago that he should always get the first hit in in any fight but he didn't want to fight Niklaus. If he lost he feared Niklaus would take it too far and beat him to a pulp with no one out there to stop him; and if by some sheer force of luck he happened to win, he knew in a jealous fit of rage Niklaus would pin him with Papa Tunde's blade again.

It was a lose-lose situation.

"Now, Niklaus," A strange, yet familiar, voice came through the brush, drawing both brothers attention. "Is that any way to treat your younger brother?"

Godric stood in shock at seeing Ansel standing before them. The werewolf was supposed to be dead. He saw his dead body. He was certain of it.

"How…how are you…?" The boy could hardly get his words out.

"How am I alive?" Ansel asked. "Ask Niklaus. He's the one who turned me into this…monster."

"Oh, stop exaggerating. I just made you a hybrid. The sire-bond we share is the only way I can ensure that you won't tell anyone of my child's existence."

"Because my word wasn't enough?"

"The word of a stranger means little to me."

Ansel smirked half-heartedly. Then he picked up one of the dead deer before him and said, "If we're going to eat this tonight, I'd better start prepping it now."

"We?" Godric questioned.

"Yes. Our last father-son bonding day ended on a rather dreary note. I'm sure we can do better this time."

Godric huffed and started stomping away from the older wolf. Chuckling at his brother's childishness, Niklaus followed behind.

"Why is he here?" Godric barked once the two brothers were far enough away from Ansel.

"Our father?"

"He is not _my_ father. I am a Mikaelson!"

"You can chant that until you're blue in the face, the truth still is and will always be that you're not. Ansel is our father, Godric, like it or not, and he's here because I want my daughter to have as successful a childhood as possible and if that means making peace with the man that rendered me a bastard so she can have a grandparent that is not a psychopath then so be it."

TO

As he smelled the cooking food cooking over the campfire Ansel built while he and Niklaus were gone, Godric's mouth began to water. Ansel had come prepared, bringing everything he needed to cook a hardy deer stew for his sons. As Godric ran over to steal a spoonful, however, his hand was immediately slapped away.

"Not yet," Ansel corrected him. "We eat as a family."

Niklaus chuckled as he walked over to the fire with his father and brother. "A wolf with table manners." He mocked. "Who would've guessed?"

"This is the first meal I've had with my sons. I want it to be special." Ansel reached into the rucksack he brought with him and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Here," He said, motioning it in Godric's direction. The boy stared at the strange rectangular bar with suspicion. With a smirk, Ansel said, "It's candy. After four hundred years in a coffin I suspect this is something you've missed."

Godric had missed sweets, very much so, but he wasn't willing to let this stranger know that. With a growling stomach, he walked away from Ansel to the other side of the campfire where he waited impatiently for the stew to be done.

"So…Ansel," Niklaus started. "Read any good books lately?"

With a laugh, Ansel answered, "No. I've been dead for a thousand years and you'd be amazed at the limited choices of books in the afterlife."

"Right, right. So, a thousand years ago, you were a hunter, right?"

"I was. But I've also always had a passion for plants. It's what drew your mother and me together."

"Don't talk about my mother!" Godric suddenly yelled.

The other two Hybrids were surprised by the boy's outburst but Niklaus still managed to joke, "He's a bit of a momma's boy, this one. Always ready to fight to protect his mother's honor…no matter how many times she tries to kill him."

Godric crosses his arms over his chest and pouts angrily.

As Ansel began to dish out the steaming stew, he said, "I'm sorry, Godric. I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't intending to insult your mother. When we met, all those years ago, she was beautiful and pure and there was no one she loved more than her children. And that's what I loved the most about her because to a wolf there is nothing more important than family – your pack."

Ansel held the bowl of stew out to the boy but Godric simply stared at it. His stomach was growling and he hadn't eaten and hours but suddenly, he didn't want the food being offered to him. He felt as if he was betraying Mikael by breaking bread with the man that made his mother an adulteress. He knew Niklaus didn't care because Niklaus had always hated their father but Godric was the favored son and he aimed to remain so.

"Here, son." Ansel insisted. "Take it."

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Poppycock." Niklaus interrupted. "You're always hungry. Take the stew, brother."

"I'm not eating from the hands of a damn dog." Godric bit back.

"Fine, then go to sleep." Niklaus retorted without missing a beat. "Your negativity is ruining the night for the rest of us."

Godric jumped to his feet and marched away from the campfire, leaving the sleeping bag Rebekah packed for him behind as he found a spot near the trees to sleep. The ground was hard and uncomfortable but he had too much pride to let them know that.

It took him a while to find a decent enough position to go to sleep in but as soon as he found it he was out like a light.

TO

Godric woke at the break of dawn tucked comfortably in his sleeping bag. A cold bowl of stew sat beside him covered tightly in plastic wrap. He glanced over to his two still sleeping family members to make sure no one was awake to witness his moment of shame as he ripped the plastic open and began slurping the cold stew from the bowl. The bowl was halfway empty when he suddenly realized his bladder was full. He tossed the bowl behind him as he scurried off into the woods to find a spot to relieve himself.

As he was zipping his pants back, Godric saw something small moving out the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see a bunny darting off. Something primal came over him and he quickly dashed off behind it, catching the small creature between his teeth before he realized what he was doing.

Godric felt ashamed as he let the bunny drop from his mouth. Still alive, it quickly scampered off again. In a thousand years Godric had never felt the need to chase after small animals like an animal. He knew it was the werewolf gene awakened inside of him that had taken control then and he hated himself for it.

Slowly, he trudged back to the campsite where his brother and biological father were now awake.

"And where have you been?" Niklaus growled at seeing Godric's shelved state.

"I had to piss." Godric replied crudely.

Niklaus knew there was more to the story but he didn't want to start an argument with his brother so early in the morning. "Don't wander so far off next time." He scolded firmly. Godric's reply was a small shrug. Niklaus chose to ignore his brother's growing attitude for now. He had bigger plans for the day.

Godric didn't know it but the only reason Niklaus agreed to leave his daughter and come on this hunting trip with him was because he hoped to start a bond between the boy and their father. Niklaus still feared that Godric was still unwaveringly loyal to Mikael and he feared that loyalty would someday cause the boy to betray him in order to receive even an inkling of affection from the Vampire Hunter. That's why he invited Ansel out on their hunting trip together. He hoped that Ansel would somehow bond with the boy enough to have Godric question his loyalty to Mikael and then eventually replace Mikael all together as the boy's father.

"Godric, last night I did some thinking. We spent all yesterday hunting so today, let's do something Ansel here would enjoy too."

"You mean like floral arrangements?" Godric mocked.

Ansel smirked. "I could teach you more about the plants around you. Which are poisonous, which are remedies."

"I'm immortal, I don't care about poisonous plants."

"You never know when these things may come in handy, Godric." Niklaus pressured. "You could have to poison an enemy one day."

With a heavy sigh, Godric agreed to go along with them into the forest to learn about plants. Ansel took his rucksack with him in order to collect some missing samples from his arsenal but the two Mikaelsons left their things behind at the campsite.

The Father/Son trio spent hours out in the woods. They would've stayed longer but the more time they spent talking about plants the more pissy Godric's attitude became.

"Just when I think you can't get any more annoying you manage to prove me wrong." Niklaus complained loudly as the three made their way back to the campsite.

"I'm annoying?" Godric yelled. "He's the one that just spent four hours talking about stupid plants that all looked the same!"

"Calm down, son." Ansel bade.

"Stop calling me son! You're not my father! You're-"

Godric's rant was cut short as the three entered the clearing that was their campsite but was tossed to pieces by a couple of bears that were long gone by then.

Niklaus' eyes fell to the blood splattered on the ground and he realized that the blood bags he packed for the next few days were gone as well.

Niklaus looked around the destroyed campsite until he found the source of what drew the bears there. Godric's now empty bowl of stew from that morning. He glared Godric's way but he decided not to scold him this time. Godric may have been a thousand years old but he had the attention span of a child. Niklaus blamed himself for leaving the bowl of stew out for the boy anyway.

"I guess this puts and early end to our little trip." Niklaus groaned.

Ansel looked around and protested, "Why? Because of a little mess? Nothing's seriously damaged."

Niklaus held up an empty blood bag and said, "We're out of blood and I'm sure we're too deep in the woods to find some weary campers to take advantage of."

Ansel swung his rucksack onto the ground and opened the back pocket. It was filled with blood bags.

"I have enough blood here for the three of us."

Niklaus happily grabbed a bag for himself. "Well now, aren't you the Boy Scout. Always prepared."

Ansel smiled as he tried to hand a bag over to Godric but the boy refused.

"Godric," Niklaus said in a warning tone.

"I don't want anything from him."

"You would risk desiccation because of your pride?"

Godric pondered on Niklaus' words for a bit before taking the bag from Ansel.

"Take me home." The boy ordered as he opened the bag.

"No," Niklaus scoffed. "This is supposed to be a four-day trip."

In reply, Godric poured the contents of the blood bag on the ground before quickly snatching two more from the rucksack.

"I want to go home." He said as he ripped the two bags open.

"Godric, if you waste anymore blood, I swear I'll-"

Godric poured out the next two bags before Niklaus could finish his threat and he grabbed two more bags in the same moment. Just as he popped those two bags open, Ansel appeared behind him, getting a tight grip on his arm and glaring down at the boy.

"Don't you dare do it again." He growled intimidatingly.

"Y-you can't tell me what to do." Godric replied shakily. He was sure he could be anyone that wasn't a Mikaelson but the man's confidence shook him. "You're not my father."

Just as Godric tilted the blood bags as if he was going to pour them out, a strong, stinging smack came across the seat of his pants freezing him instantly.

Godric and Niklaus both stood wide-eyed at their father's response.

"You are a thousand years too old for this." Ansel barked. "This tantrum ends now."

Godric's eyes darted back and forth from his father to his brother. His face flushed beet red before his eyes began to water. The spank barely hurt at all, in fact the stinging stopped soon after it started but he was suddenly filled with more shame than he felt in a thousand years. He tried to fight the tears in his eyes but they came anyway, embarrassing him even more.

Ansel got down on one knee in front of the boy and pulled him into a hug. Both Godric and Niklaus were confused. If he were Mikael he would still be angrily hitting the boy. He wouldn't stop until his tiny body was bloody and bruised. Never had either brother ever gotten a hug from their father after upsetting him so neither knew how to respond.

"You are my son." Ansel whispered to Godric. "I've waited a thousand years to hold you, and teach you, and love you the way Esther would never let me. I'm sorry I wasn't always here but I am now, Godric, and I won't be leaving again any time soon."

Pulling out of the hug, Ansel nodded to the bags of blood still in Godric's hands.

"As your father, it's my duty to ensure you're fed. Please, drink."

Godric hesitated for only a moment before bringing one of the bags up to his lips and downing it's content. Once it was empty, he moved on to the second proving that he was much hungrier than he thought he was.

After watching the boy empty both bags, Ansel stood back to his feet, smiling proudly down at his son.

Godric was suddenly filled with so many conflicting emotions. He wanted to hate Ansel, especially since he smacked him, embarrassing him in front of Niklaus. But even still, the warm feeling he was getting from the man's proud smile, he wanted to feel that more – a thousand times over. In a thousand years he'd never been hugged by anyone but his siblings and yet he wanted more from Ansel. It didn't feel like the invasive touch of an outsider but as if Ansel had been hugging him his entire life. He wasn't going to tell Ansel or Niklaus – he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell anyone – but Godric wanted Ansel around more now.

Niklaus could see the moment when one of Godric's walls fell. He knew they still had a lot more to go through before the boy would ever truly give up on Mikael, but they were making progress.

* * *

**ATTENTION: There was a spank in this chapter but let me be clear that this is not a 'spanking story'. Because the characters of this series came from a century were corporal punishment was a widely accepted form of punishment I decided that Ansel would probably not be opposed to using it on his own children. I don't know if there will be anymore spanks in this story but since this is not a CP story, if there is they will probably all be implied or memories or whatever.**

**Be easy in the comments on me guys :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rebekah and Elijah waited for their siblings to return before they lit the bonfire. What they didn't count on, however, was Ansel's return as well.

"Godric," Elijah welcomed his brother back with open arms that Godric happily leapt into. "Welcome back, little brother. Did you get any good hunting in this time?"

"Oh, yes, Elijah. Come look." Godric wiggled out of his brother's hold and ran back in the direction he came where Niklaus and Ansel were making their way to the safe house dragging a handmade sleigh behind them with a pile of animal carcasses on top.

Elijah was more surprised by the presence of the stranger than of the amount of animals his brothers killed.

Rebekah came running out to greet her brothers as well with Hayley behind her carrying Hope in her arms and they were both shocked at the sight of the stranger.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Rebekah asked Elijah hoping the eldest brother knew who Niklaus had brought to their safe house.

Elijah began to slowly walk towards the three Hybrids. "Let's find out, shall we." Rebekah followed alongside Elijah to the others but Hayley stayed behind, ready to protect Hope if the stranger turned out to be a threat to her.

"Look, look at the antlers on this one." Godric screamed as he lifted the head of one of the bucks he shot to show off to his siblings.

"Very nice, Godric." Elijah praised halfheartedly, then turning to his other brother, he said, "Niklaus. Care to introduce me to your…friend?"

With a smirk, Niklaus replied, "Elijah, Rebekah. I'd like to introduce you to Ansel. My father. My _real_ father."

"Ansel?" Elijah repeated in shock. "But I thought you…"

"I turned him into a Hybrid. I had to keep that my little secret though. I needed everyone to think he was dead in case something happens and I need him to escape with Hope. No one would search for a dead man."

Ansel dropped the sleigh handle and held his hand out to Elijah. "We've never had the pleasure of meeting. Godric couldn't stop talking about you two the entire time we were out there."

Elijah smirked contemptuously at the man's hand without touching it. "You were out in the woods hunting with my brothers this entire time? How nice. Godric, go inside and help yourself to a blood bag."

Godric was aware of the contempt in Elijah's eyes as he stared down his father but he didn't want to be a part of the argument he was sure to come. Although he enjoyed his time in the woods with his brother and newfound father, he still wasn't sure how he felt about Ansel and didn't want to have to choose a side between Elijah and Niklaus on the matter.

As the boy trotted off to the house, Niklaus took note of Hayley standing on the porch with Hope in her arms.

"Ansel, go with the boy. Make sure he stays away from my daughter."

"You don't trust him with your daughter?" Ansel questioned certain that he was mistaken.

Before Niklaus could answer, Elijah growled, "You still don't trust our brother but you would trust this stranger with Hope?"

"Only because he is still sired to me and will do as I command." Niklaus barked back. "Ansel, go."

Ansel sped off to the house where Godric had just made it, carefully guiding the boy away from Hayley and Hope in into the house.

"Nik, have you lost your mind?" Rebekah yelled. "We've all sacrificed to keep Hope safe and now you just bring this stranger in from now where. How do you know he wasn't followed?"

"Because no one knows he's alive. After I turned him I had him live in hiding, constantly moving from place to place until I called him. He is our greatest asset when it comes to keeping Hope safe."

"You don't know anything about this man and you want to give your daughter to him?"

"He is a temporary back up in case something happens to you. He is sired to me so if given the command, he will protect her with his life."

Elijah's anger remained unrelenting as he growled, "How dare you have him out in the woods with our brother for four days."

"He is my brother too, Elijah. More so than yours and I decided that he needed to know his true father."

"You spent a thousand years fighting with him and now because you found out you two share similar genes you're suddenly the expert on what he needs? I have taken care of him for a thousand years while you have been the forever brooding bastard. I decide what he needs and he doesn't need Ansel. He needs us. He is a Mikaelson."

"Of course. Because being the son of Mikael comes with such perks. A father on the endless hunt to track you down and kill you, for one."

"Enough." Rebekah stepped between the two fuming brothers before words said in anger could turn into fists thrown in rage. "The fact still remains you should've told us Ansel was alive."

"Yes, Niklaus. Why did you keep this information from us?" Elijah demanded. "You knew we would never tell anyone and yet you led us to believe he was dead as well."

Niklaus fell silent. He stared off into the distance, his jaw clenched. He said nothing but his solemn eyes spoke volumes.

"Niklaus," Rebekah spoke softly, unwilling to believe the theory that ran through her head. "Did you not trust us to keep this secret?"

"If I did not trust you, you would've have my daughter." He barked. "I could not tell you because…he needed to drink Hope's blood to finish his transition."

"But…he couldn't get to Hope. Hope hasn't left my side since you gave her to me."

Niklaus nodded. "You had Hope. But we only needed her blood."

The ominous statement played in the Mikaelsons' heads for a moment before Elijah finally understood what it meant. "You have a vial of Hope's blood…to turn Hybrids."

"You have a vial of your daughter's blood!" Rebekah barked. "That's morbid. You swore to us that you weren't going to use her as a tool in your never ending quest for supremacy."

"She's not!" Niklaus barked back. "It was a small vial. Ansel needed the entirety of it to finish his transformation."

"Why did you need the blood in the first place, Niklaus?" Elijah urged. "What were you planning to do with it? What were you planning to use your child for?"

"It was part of a spell. To keep her safe. I found a witch, a powerful witch, and I compelled her to perform a spell that would mask Hope's tribrid nature so she would never come across someone's supernatural radar. She needed a vial of her blood to be the center of the spell. It's no coincidence that after Ansel drank the blood, effectively terminating the spell, that mother's starlings found Hope and Rebekah. I am not always the coldhearted beast you try to paint me to be in my own daughter's fairytales. But that is why I could never tell you the truth. My _family_," The emotions that bubbled forth in Niklaus' voice as he spoke made his brother and sister shudder. Taking a moment to keep his feelings at bay, he continued, "My family – always the first to jump to the assumption that I am a monster – that if Niklaus cares for anything, it must be for all the wrong reasons."

"Klaus, we-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I've heard enough from the both of you. I still believe that you love and care for Hope so I will not forbid you from seeing her as I have Godric but consider the bond the three of us once shared severed."

Niklaus stomped angrily away from his siblings before they could contest his declaration any further.

"I can't believe we yet again misjudged our own brother." Rebekah sighed. "Perhaps he really has changed."

"Perhaps, when it comes to the sake of his daughter. I am still skeptical in any other regard."

~TO~

Later the same day Godric was found running from room to room, urging his family to write their wishes to burn in the bonfire.

He hesitated at the doorway of Hope's nursery where Klaus sat in an arm chair reading a book to his daughter in his lap.

Klaus could sense the boy at the door without having to look up and he was keenly aware of the fear surging through the child.

"Come in, brother." He said peacefully. "I know you're not stupid enough to do anything to here while I'm with her."

"I-I don't want to hurt her. I said things in anger that I didn't mean, Nik. I would never do anything-"

"Did you come in here simply to bother me or is there a reason you've interrupted my time with my daughter?"

With a reluctant sigh, Godric continued, "It's time to write our wishes."

"My wish is the same as every year. I wish to have a family I could trust implicitly…and one that trusts me the same."

Godric took a cautionary step into the room. When Niklaus didn't protest he took another.

"You seem crossed with Rebekah and Elijah." The boy stated softly. "Why?"

"For reasons a child wouldn't understand."

"I am not a child, Niklaus. And they are my family too. I demand to know what's going on with _my _family."

Niklaus rose from his chair and stared intimidatingly down at Godric but the man didn't seem nearly as menacing with the infant in his arms.

"Leave, Godric. I am in no mood to argue with you. I may say or do things I would later regret if you force me right now."

With a huff, Godric replied, "Fine. Then I will just ask Elijah. I know he will tell me."

The boy spun on the heels of his feet to the door but before he could walk through it, Niklaus sped across the room in front of him, blocking Godric's exit. Even with the child still in his arms, an angry Niklaus in arm's reach was terrifying to Godric.

"Little brother," Niklaus started in a frightfully calm voice. "For a thousand years I believed myself an outsider in our family. I envied you all for being the children of Mikael while I was left a bastard. But now I know that's not true because you and I share the same blood. You are my brother and if you ever expect to earn my unmitigated trust, you will extend the same to me. If I say there is something I do not wish to tell you, you will take my word that it is something you do not need to know. You will not go running to Elijah or Rebekah for the truth."

"But you never tell me anything. You treat me like a child. I am not a child! I want to know things."

"You want to know things? Fine. I _am_ angry at Rebekah and Elijah and I want to hate them but I can't because they are my family and despite everything I know that they would die to protect Hope and she is all I care about. I plan to kill our mother and father and our eldest brother, Finn. I am going to allow Hayley to marry her amorous suitor, Jackson, in order to secure a Hybrid army dedicated to protecting my child and then I'm going to get rid of Jackson, Hayley too if need be, and take control of the army myself. I'm going to take care of the witch, Davina Clare, by any means necessary because she seems to have a vendetta out on me that has proven to be quiet volatile in the past so I must put a stop to it to protect myself. And if anyone has a problem with any of it, I will dagger Elijah and Rebekah and lock them away in the coffins I have stored in the basement, desiccate Marcellus in his own Vampire Garden, and lock Kol in the Dowager Fauline Cottage and they will all rot until _I_ decide otherwise. And if you tell anyone of my plans, I will dagger you as well."

Godric stood slack jawed at his brother's promises. He wanted to run and tell Elijah of his brother's plans for Hayley and Davina but his new found fear of Papa Tunde's blade prevented him from it.

"Now do you know enough or shall I go on? Perhaps I should go into more detail on precisely how I plan to exact my revenge on our family members."

Godric quickly shook his head no.

"Good. Now leave." Niklaus took a step aside so Godric could get through the door. "And remember, you wanted to know these things."

Godric walked slowly down the hall, focused solely on his thoughts until he accidently bumped into Hayley.

"Hey, why the long face?" She asked cheerfully but all Godric could think about was the threat Klaus had made about her not one minute ago. A threat that he couldn't even warn her about so she could take some precaution to defend herself. "Let me guess: You couldn't get Klaus to write a wish? Don't worry, I'll get it."

"N-no. You shouldn't bother him. He's reading to Hope."

Hayley very lovingly tussled Godric's blonde locks and said, "He'll get over it. Christmas only comes once a year."

Godric watched as Hayley continued merrily to the nursery, unaware of the deceitful fate that awaits her and her loved ones.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Godric slept deeply that night. His conversation with Niklaus had left him vulnerable and in turn made his dreams far more realistic than usual.

_'Godric,' a voice called from the darkness. _

_'Father?' He called back in fear. Suddenly he was in the middle of the forest. Mikael appeared before him as the Viking he was a thousand years ago with two swords in his hands. Godric looked down at his own clothing and realized he too was dressed as he was in the past._

_Mikael threw a sword to the boy and he caught it._

_'So,' The man started circling him and Godric prepared to defend himself. 'You are a Hybrid.'_

_Mikael swung his sword and Godric blocked it, the swords hitting each other with such might sparks flew. It was then that Godric realized they were still their supernatural selves._

_'I'm sorry, father. I mean…Mikael.'_

_The man spun away from the sword to the boy's back. He struck Godric between the shoulder blades with the butt of his sword, sending the boy flying to the ground._

_'I am still your father, boy. I will always be your father.'_

_Godric struggled to his feet in confusion. 'But…the blood that runs through me is not yours.'_

_'That filthy wolf's blood means nothing. He did not teach you to hunt, to kill, to shoot an arrow or swing that sword in your hands. You are my boy and I will kill that wolf a thousand times before I allow him to take you from me.'_

_Godric knew he was dreaming but he wondered if what the Mikael of his dreams was saying wouldn't be what Mikael would actually say to him._

_Mikael swung again and again Godric blocked it. 'But I could never look at you the same in that body. That body created by your mother's adulterous ways. Go to her. Take her offer. Become human and then come to me, my son.'_

_Godric broke away from their sword struggle breathless. 'But I'll be mortal.' He huffed. 'I'll be able to die. I don't want to die, father.'_

_'Because you are still a child. Forever a child. Become mortal and grow up, grow old, and death will not seem so terrifying. Become mortal and I will protect you until you become a man and then you will raid and pillage like a Viking warrior you were meant to be and die a glorious death in battle. Then you and I will meet in the afterlife where we will drink and fight and be merry for all of eternity as father and son.'_

_'But father, I'm scared. What if mother tries to kill me again? What if I never get to see my brothers and sister again? What if-'_

_Mikael sped across to the boy and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air with one hand._

_'Go find your mother. Take her deal. You will forever be my son but not in this body.'_

Godric woke in a cold sweat. The room was pitch black dark and he found that he was suddenly afraid. Never in his life had he ever been afraid of the dark but suddenly he was and he knew why. He could still feel Mikael's heavy presence in the room though the man was nowhere in sight.

He cautiously got out of bed and tip-toed out of his room to find Elijah. As he was about to pass the nursery a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and the boy became too petrified to move.

"Where are you sneaking off to this time of night?" Godric sighed with relief as recognized Ansel's voice.

"I-I'm looking for Elijah."

"He, Niklaus, and your sister are having a private conversation in the drawing room. Niklaus _asked_ me to stay by your door in case you needed anything."

"You don't have to be so fictitious. I know Niklaus told you to watch me so I wouldn't go near his child."

The man's silence was answer enough for Godric.

"You look tired." Ansel changed the course of the conversation. "You should be in bed."

"I…I can't. I need to see Elijah first."

"Perhaps I could help you with whatever it is you need Elijah for."

Godric frowned. "It's a family matter."

"Mmmhmm. And you still don't consider me family. That's perfectly alright." Ansel surprised Godric by picking the boy up and holding him close to his chest.

"What are you doing?" Godric barked as Ansel walked them away from the nursery and back to Godric's room. "Put me down this instant."

Ansel ignored the boy's angry demands as he began to slowly massage the boy's back and pace the room.

"You're exhausted, Godric. You've had a long few days. It's time for you to go to sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep." Godric tried to pull away from Ansel's body but a firm hand kept the boy's head pressed against his father's shoulder. "You can't make me do anything. I'm-"

"I know, I know. 'You're a thousand years old', 'You don't need me', 'I'm not your real father'. I've heard it all before now silence. I know how to lull tired children to rest." Ansel began to hum a song Godric hadn't heard since he was human.

**Flashback:**

The night air was cool and refreshing after a long day's hunt. Little Godric had finally become old enough to go out on the hunt and to celebrate Mikael had taken him and his brother's out on his first hunting trip. After spending a long day out hunting, Mikael sent the brothers back to the campsite while he stayed out a few hours more. All the boys were exhausted and ready to call it a night, all but Godric.

"Just a little longer." Godric begged Kol as the tired teen struggled to pull off his leather boots. Godric had just gotten his first bow and wanted to use it as much as possible. He was even willing to fire it at immobile targets if someone would take him.

"I am done, Ricky." Kol groaned. "My bloody feet are killing me. Ask Niklaus."

When Godric looked over to Niklaus he was pretending to be asleep on his pallet so he wouldn't have to say 'no' to favorite little brother.

Godric groaned in frustration. "Fine, I'll go by myself."

Finn plopped down in front of the blazing fire and said, "Father will skin you alive if he finds you in that forest by yourself."

"He's right, Godric," Kol sighed. "Just wait until morning. We'll all wake up refreshed and then we'll go back out on the hunt again."

Godric sank down defeated next to Kol.

No boy there enjoyed seeing the youngest Mikaelson so heartbroken so it surprised no one when Henrik volunteered, "I'll go with him."

"You most certainly will not." Elijah objected quickly. "You will both stay right here. It's getting dark. Father sent us back here for a reason. There are monsters in these forests at night."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Godric shouted.

"You should be." Finn smirked evilly as he crawled slowly over to the boy. Talking in a low raspy voice he continued, "There are beasts in here that could rip out your throat with a single swipe. Beasts so vile just the sight of them is enough to stop a grown man's heart. Not even our father would dare to tangle with these monsters."

"Stop it, Finn, you're frightening him."

"I-I'm not afraid." Godric said while still trembling.

"It's okay, Godric." Henrik whispered so the older boys couldn't hear. "As long as we're near the fire we'll be fine."

"I'm not afraid!" Godric hopped to his feet and marched over to his sleeping brother, Niklaus. He laid down next to Niklaus and snuggled closer to him for warmth. Niklaus, unconsciously, wrapped an arm around the boy and held him as they all retired for the night.

Godric woke later that night while everyone was sleeping. Mikael had returned and had too fallen asleep while watching the fire.

Crawling from under his brother's arm, Godric made his way over to Henrik sleeping nearby between Elijah and Kol. He quietly nudged the boy awake.

When Henrik opened his eyes, Godric put a hand over his mouth to silence him before he could say anything to wake the others. He backed for his brother to grab his bow, quiver, and sword and follow him into the forest which Henrik did because he didn't want his brother wondering the forest at night alone.

"What are you doing?" Henrik finally asked once they were far enough away from the campsite.

"We're going to go hunting and prove to the others that we're not afraid of the dark." Godric explained as he trudged blindly through the forest.

"But we should be. Finn said there are monsters out here at night."

"If there were monsters out here mother would've never let us come out here."

Henrik continued to follow his younger brother through the forest, his bow already loaded with an arrow just in case. The boys' swords were almost as big as they were and would prove to be more of a hazard as they trekked along the erratic forest bed but they were both too young and inexperienced to realize that.

They walked for a while longer before Henrik decided to end their excursion when he thought he started seeing fast moving creatures off in the distance.

"Come on, Godric, this is too dangerous. Let's go back to camp."

"No, please brother, there has to be something out here. I just know there is."

"Yes, monsters. We shouldn't even be out here and as your older brother, I say-" His voice got caught in his throat as he stared at a pair of piercing yellow eyes glowering through the bushes at them. The boy was petrified. Too frightened to even warn his brother of the impending doom.

Godric had yet to notice Henrik's fear and continued to beg, "Pleeeease, I beg of you, just an hour more."

Before Henrik could not answer, the beast appeared from the bushes. A wolf bigger than both of the boys. Spit dripped from it's long, sharp teeth.

Godric immediately reached for the bow on his back but in his panic he couldn't get it around his quiver. Thinking fast he reached for his sword. He held it straight ahead with shaky hands

Just then two more wolves appeared, both just as big as the first. Godric became terrified, unsure if he could fend off one wolf but certain he didn't stand a chance against three.

As the wolves started advancing boy boys found their footing to start running. It was hard trying to run with the sword in his hand so Godric tried to sheath the blade as he ran. With a slip of the hand and a stumble, the boy managed to slice heavily into his thigh.

Godric tumbled to the ground, screaming and crying as he gripped his leg. Henrik stopped running when he heard his brother's screams. He went back and tried to carry him but the equipment on them made it hard for the boy to even pick his younger brother up.

The wolves were closing in and Henrik thought for sure they were going to die when suddenly another wolf appeared. The new wolf stood brazenly in front of the others, growling heavily. He snapped his teeth when one tried to proceed on and it stopped immediately. After a while, the three simply gave up and left.

When the new wolf turned to the boys, Henrik grabbed Godric's sword and held it up to him.

"St-stay back," He stuttered, still terrified.

The wolf lowered his head submissively and continued over to the boys. Henrik recognized this as the wolf meaning no harm but he still refused to sheath the sword as the wolf gently laid it's head on Godric's stomach.

"Wh-what's it doing?" Godric frightfully asked.

"I-I…I don't know."

The wolf looked up to Godric's tear streaked cheeks and began to lick the tears away. Godric couldn't help but giggle as the wolf tongue tickled his neck. Once all of the tears were gone, the wolf laid back on the boy's chest and stayed there, silently listening to the forest in case any other predators came.

Seeing that the strange wolf meant them no harm, Henrik sat back down beside his brother and ripped off a piece of his sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Godric asked as Henrik began tying the sleeve around his leg wound.

"I saw Rebekah do this once to Niklaus after he was injured sparring against father."

Godric squeaked from pain when Henrik tightened the makeshift gauze.

"Sorry," He apologized but didn't loosen the sleeve for fear that his brother would bleed out.

Once the wound was taken care of, Henrik considered taking Godric back to camp but as he observed their surroundings, nothing looked familiar. They were lost. He didn't want to scare Godric so he just sat down and waited. Waited to be rescued, waited for the sun to rise, waited for this new beast to turn on them, he didn't know what he was waiting for, but he waited.

The two terrified boys stayed awake all night. Right before the sun was about to rise, their wolf-protector decided to leave. Godric begged the creature to stay but it ran off anyway, too fast for either boy to catch it even in their best condition.

A little while later, the boys heard a whistling coming from the forest. It was a calming tone that, after hours of fighting sleep, finally coasted the boys to a fearless slumber.

Not long after the sun rose were the boys woken. Their father and all of their brothers surrounded them.

"Godric," Mikael fell to his knees in front of the boy to examine his wound. "What happened to you?"

Godric wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his father's neck and squeezing the man as if he feared being lost from him again.

Mikael's anger began to slowly subside because of the boy's loving hug but he didn't want his sons to know that.

He pulled the boy away from him and growled, "What were you two doing out here by yourselves?"

Henrik began to tearfully stammer out the details of their misadventure but all Mikael could understand from him were the words 'monsters' and 'sword'. Godric interrupted his brother's stammering and answered, "It was my fault, father. I wanted to keep hunting. Henrik came only to protect me. When I accidently cut myself, he stayed by my side, even though there were beasts chasing us. He…he fended them off and kept me safe throughout the night."

Mikael's anger had suddenly been completely replaced by the pride he felt in his sons. Normal boys their age would've been eaten alive by the night beasts that roam the forests but he didn't have normal boys, he had warriors. Vikings.

Mikael picked Godric up and started walking in the direction of the campsite.

"The trip is over." He announced. "Let's go back to the campsite, get our things and go back home."

As the brothers followed behind their father, Kol whispered to them, "What do you think father's going to do to them for running off like that?"

Niklaus watched enviously as Godric snuggled closer against their father's neck, gaining warmth and comfort from a man who had never showed him so much as an inkling of that kindness.

"Nothing." He gritted. "Father's favorite is never punished for anything."

**End Flashback**

"Why are you like this?" Godric whispered, his eyes growing heavy again as he rocked in his father's arms. "Why do you care for me?"

"You are my son."

"But even before…Mikael, he would never do this. He hasn't held me…since I was a boy."

Ansel chuckled. "You are still a boy. Forever stuck in this body, this childish mindset."

"Do you think I should take my mother's deal?"

Ansel went silent. He wanted his son to be with him. To grow up and get a family of his own. But he knew if he talked Godric into giving up his supernatural body against his siblings' wishes he would have a pack of angry Mikaelsons to deal with.

"I think…you should stop staving off sleep."

Ansel laid the boy in his bed and tucked him in for the night. As he pulled his hands away from Godric's cover, he felt a little hand grab the sleeve of his shirt. He looked to Godric for confirmation but the boy turned his back to the man, ashamed of needing him.

With a satisfied smirk, Ansel sat on the bed. "How about I just sit here until you fall asleep?"

Godric didn't respond but Ansel stayed anyways. He continued to hum Godric's song as Godric's eyes drooped.

"Don't tell anyone," Godric mumbled, too tired to realize he was even saying anything. "But I'm going to take mother's offer. I don't want my father to…hate…me."

Ansel stopped humming. He was in too much shock to respond to the boy's statement. The silence was replaced with Godric's gentle breathing as he finally went into a dreamless slumber.

Ansel left Godric's room to quickly found the other Mikaelsons and tell them what he'd just heard.

"Do you mind?" Rebekah barked as the man burst into the room. She felt obligated to interact with the man because he was Niklaus and Godric's biological father but that didn't mean she'd have to like it. "We're having a private _family _meeting in here."

"There's something you should know. It's about Godric."

Every Mikaelson in the room stood at attention then.

"What about him?" Elijah asked.

Ansel clenched his jaw, afraid of losing Godric's trust if he told them his secret but the sire bond he shared with Klaus pressured him to say, "He wants to take your mother's offer."

"Her…her offer?" Rebekah couldn't believe what she just heard. "To become human? Why would he ever want to do something like that?"

"I think it has something to do with your father." Ansel said. "Mikael. He mumbled right before he fell asleep that he didn't want his father to hate him. I could only assume he wasn't referring to me."

Niklaus' anger boiled. He wanted the boy to draw away from Mikael but here he was willing to give up on being immortal on the slight chance that it might make the man forgive the circumstances of his birth.

"Always," He growled between clenched teeth. "No matter what I do for him he will always run back to that monster!"

"He can't help himself, Niklaus." Elijah said trying to calm his raging brother. "He's a child. Mikael is the only father he knows."

"What of us? Why does he need Mikael when he has us? He has taught him only to kill, and hunt, and hurt those weaker than him. _We_ are his family. _We_ should be where his loyalties lie. Mikael is not even his blood."

Elijah could think of nothing else to say on the matter but Ansel could. He stepped before Niklaus and said, "You have had a thousand years to hate the man, to see him as the monster he truly is. But Godric did not. This man did more than just teach him to kill and to hurt others. In his own way, Mikael loved him like a son, his favorite son, and Godric knows this. He's known it his entire life and for you to just expect the boy to stop loving…his father…that's impossible."

"Well, Mikael doesn't love him anymore." Niklaus stated angrily. "He can't possibly love the boy knowing his true linage."

Rebekah suddenly jumped from her chair. "Perhaps that's his plan. He knows Mikael could never love him as a Hybrid but if he has a new body, a body that our father would approve of, then perhaps he would love him again. You say it all the time, Nik: It's not blood that makes us family, it is love and loyalty. Maybe Godric thinks if he proves his loyalty to Mikael, love will follow."

"None of that matters because the fact remains that he cannot become human. Spells won't work on him. Mother's offer to him was just another ploy to get him to trust her so she could try to kill him again. Doesn't he realize that by now?!"

"Someone should go talk some sense into him."

Elijah shook his head in disagreement. "It won't work. Godric knows he's immune to magic but the boy deep inside him that still holds hope against hope wants to believe that our mother has the power to cure him. We have to save him from himself."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Elijah took a moment to think. "We continue with our plan. Rebekah, you take mother's offer so we can defeat her in her most vulnerable state during the spell. I suggest you both leave tonight to avoid having to say goodbye to Godric. Since I am…psychologically compromised, I will be staying here and keeping Godric here as well. As long as you kill mother before she body-jumps, we won't have to worry about Godric seeking her out to take her offer."

Niklaus nodded in agreement with Elijah's plan. "Splendid. Rebekah, let's go."

Rebekah started to follow her brother out but first she stopped to tell Elijah, "In case things don't go as planned, tell Godric I love him."

"Tell him yourself when you get back. Nothing's going to happen to you, Rebekah. Niklaus will make sure of that."

"I know but…just in case. He needs to know someone other than Mikael cares for him."

"We all love him, Godric knows this, sister. But he has the rationale of a child so it remains our duty to protect him, even from himself. Even if that means daggering him if mother does body-jump to keep him from finding her."

Elijah looked to Niklaus for confirmation. The only dagger they had that could subdue Godric was Papa Tunde's blade and stabbing the boy with it would cause both him and Niklaus immeasurable pain. Elijah needed Niklaus to know that if things did go wrong, he would need to subdue Godric by any means necessary.

Niklaus was not pleased with the idea but if it meant keeping his brother alive for another thousand years he was willing to deal with the pain.

"The blade is taped behind the dresser in Hope's room. I will call you if she manages to get away so you can do…what needs to be done."

"You two cannot be serious." Rebekah asked angrily. "Klaus, you know well the pain inflicted by that blade and yet you're willing to subject our baby brother to it?"

"Better a thousand years in pain so he can live forever than death at the hands of his mother."

Elijah quickly corrected Klaus so to ease Rebekah's conscience by saying, "It won't be a thousand years. We just need to keep him under long enough to find a way to get rid of our wretched mother once and for all _if_ our current plan fails."

Rebekah marched out of the house unwilling to believe that her brothers were actually considering torturing Godric for his own good. She waited impatiently in the SUV for Klaus to come. By the time the Hybrid slammed the door shut and started the truck, Rebekah had thought of a plan of her own.

"I'm going to slip her vampire blood." Rebekah stated plainly.

"What?"

"I'll ask her for a glass of wine and of course she'll take some too, then, while she's not looking, I'll sleep her some of my blood so if this thing goes haywire, I want you to step in and kill her."

Klaus smirked. "Because you can't be both vampire and witch."

"Exactly. And if she's no longer a witch, Godric will have no reason to go to her and she won't be able to hurt our brother any more so than any other vampire."

"Brilliant, little sister. If putting Godric's life in peril makes you this nefarious, I might have to start being a bit nicer to him."

"Oh, Nik, if I plotted against you every time you were wicked to one of your siblings I wouldn't have any free time to myself." Rebekah joked but Niklaus knew her joke was laced with a hint of truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The warmth of sunlight shining through his sheer curtains against his cold skin woke Godric. Elijah entered in the same moment.

"Breakfast is ready." The eldest brother stated, his voice as smooth as silk. "Would you prefer your blood bag warmed or chilled this morning?"

Godric felt guilty. He couldn't allow his brother to coddle him now while he contemplated allying with his parents.

"Brother, there's something I need to tell you."

Elijah sat on the bed beside him. Suddenly solemn, he said, "I know, Godric. Ansel told us last night. Your desire to take mother's deal. I must say – considering all we've been through together, you and I, Niklaus, Rebekah, and yes, even Kol; the perils we've daunted, the loving moments we shared, the foes we vanquished together – after a thousand years, it hurts to know that you would still choose them over us."

Godric stared shamefully down at his sheets. He didn't know why and he couldn't explain it, but he needed to be with his parents. He loved his siblings more than he'd ever loved anything or anyone. They protected him and cared for him when they didn't have to. He was immortal so even if they had abandoned him after being turned all those years ago he would've survived, alone and afraid, he would've survived. But they stayed with him, forever taking care of him and each other as siblings do and yet he had a constant need to be with his father.

"Nevertheless," Elijah rose and walked slowly to the door. "This conversation has been rendered moot as going to mother for witchcraft is no longer a viable option since mother is no longer a witch."

Godric stared wide eyed at his brother. He wasn't sure what the ominous statement meant but before he gathered the courage to ask for an explanation, Ansel entered to announce Niklaus's return.

The young Hybrid sped from his bed to the front door. He was surprised to see Camille exiting Niklaus' truck with him instead of their sister. Hayley exited seconds later with Hope in her arms and while Cami and the others doted over the child, Godric stayed back – afraid that even a moment of consideration towards the child would be misinterpreted by his brother.

Noting Godric's obvious trepidation, Niklaus sequestered the boy off to the side by himself and said, "What weighs so heavily on your mind, baby brother?"

"Our mother. Elijah said she is no longer a witch. What happened to her?"

"Let's go inside, all of us," He said the last part loud enough to garnish everyone's attention. "And I will tell you everything."

TO

Niklaus finished recanting the tale of the night before by apologizing for not being able to stop their mother's spell to transfer Rebekah from her Original body but guaranteed them that she would be safe in her new host body, Angelica Barker. He also assured Godric that there was no reason for him to seek out their mother in the hope of becoming mortal once again since he and Rebekah's plan to turn her into a vampire was a success. Esther was currently in her transition phase.

Once finished he waited anxiously for everyone's response. None surprised him less than Godric's rage.

"How could you?" He barked. "You all decide to put my sister's life in danger without even thinking of consulting me first."

"I assure you this was our sister's idea." Elijah spoke up before Godric could find a way to blame Niklaus for Rebekah's decision. "No one forced her to do anything."

"You intentionally left me out of it. With your private meetings." He turned angrily to Niklaus. "You promised to stop treating me like a child and yet you continue to exclude me from your plans as if I am not a part of this family."

"I made no such promise. I told you things last night because you whined like a child when you did not know."

"Well perhaps Elijah would like to know exactly what was said that night."

Niklaus stiffened and glared furiously at his younger brother but Godric was too angry to be intimidated at the moment.

"I would not like to know." Elijah surprised both brothers with his announcement. "Godric, I don't know want to know what was said in confidence between you and Niklaus."

"But brother-"

"No buts. Niklaus, Rebekah and I may have questioned your trustworthiness before but I want to believe in you. I want to trust my brother. So whatever was said then, whether or not you still feel the same now, I don't want to know."

Godric couldn't believe it. He was sure if Elijah knew what promises Niklaus made against him and their sister, against Hayley and Marcel, Elijah would want to know.

Even Niklaus was shocked by his declaration but he believed it.

With a smirk, he turned to Hayley and said, "We should get going. You have a unification ceremony to complete and I have Finn to deal with."

"Once he finds out what you've done to your mother, he's going to go off the deep end." Cami counselled.

"That's exactly why we need to keep you out of harm's way. Hayley and I will return home and take care of my wayward brother. Elijah will remain here with you. He's been experiencing some side effects since his ordeal as our mother's captive. Best he stay here and convalesce."

Elijah sighed, "A single violent outburst at a filthy roadside café and one never hears the end of it."

"Oh, Cami has a way with minds plagued by demons, brother. You two can bond."

Elijah and Cami share an uncomfortable glance that amused Niklaus but Godric was not as entertained. This was the first he'd heard of his brother's violent outburst and he was worried. Elijah had always been the most rational of his siblings and if Godric couldn't count on him to be the stable one, there was only one sibling left he could turn to. One he was certain would never change.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I best be on my way." Niklaus said as he rose from his seat. "Rebekah should've already woken in the body of Angelica Barker. Once she cuts the ties to Miss Barker's former life, she'll make her way directly here. You should expect her shortly."

"I'm going too." Godric stated definitively.

Niklaus scoffed. "On who's order?"

"On my order!"

Elijah saw the anger growing in each brother and decided to intervene before a brawl irrupted.

"Godric, Rebekah should be on her way here. Don't you want to stay and see her?"

"No. I don't want to see her. She made the decision to become mortal without telling me first."

"Was it not hours ago you plotted to do the same thing?" Niklaus screamed.

"I was going to tell you eventually! I just didn't want you to do something rash like turn our mother into a vampire before I could come to terms with the decision myself."

Niklaus opened his mouth to object again but Elijah quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Godric.

"Perhaps it's best if you do take him." He whispered. "He is in a mood and it will only grow worse if we keep him confined to this house. New Orleans is a much grander arena for him to burn off some of this anger."

Niklaus glanced around Elijah to glare at Godric who was currently glaring back at him.

"Fine," He relented. "The boy can come. Ansel," Ansel stood silently at the back of the room listening to the brothers squabble until his name was called. "Your anonymity is still a valuable asset so you will have to stay here. Protect my daughter at the cost of your own life."

Godric felt relief knowing Ansel wouldn't be traveling back to New Orleans with them. He was beginning to grow attached to the man but he didn't want him following him around New Orleans – tracking his every move, criticizing his drinking habit. He'd had a long few days and all he wanted to do was drink himself calm in peace.

TO

The moment they made it back to the Compound, Godric ran to the wine cellar to replace his grief and anger with alcohol. He drank heavily until his body gave way to the poison water and he died lying on the cold, hard cellar floor.

When he woke, he was alone in the dimly lit room. His eyes quickly adjusted to the lighting and he was able to find another bottle of wine. He drank that one, slowly at first but the drunker he got the quicker he drank until he was out cold on the ground for a second time.

This time when he woke Niklaus was standing over with an impish smirk.

"Bit early for celebrations." Klaus ridiculed. "Our mother isn't quite dead yet."

Godric was exhausted from dying twice in such a short time frame but he still had the strength to reply, "Our sister is, or she might as well be. Being mortal makes her as good as dead."

"This was a minor setback and we will get Rebekah back into her Original body as soon as we can but I can guarantee you she will not die. Our sister has too much of a fighting spirit to die an ordinary human death."

Godric sat up, the two empty bottles of wine still in his trembling hands.

"Was that your second bottle?"

Godric simply nodded.

"I'm surprised. One bottle is usually enough to kill you."

Godric released the bottles on the floor and they rolled loudly away in the silent room.

"I did die." He muttered. "Twice."

Niklaus looked around the dark, cool cellar and imagined the fear Godric must have felt slowly dying in there alone. Waking up in there alone. Klaus was so excited that things were once again going his way that he unconsciously ignored the minor pain that went through his body the moments of the boy's deaths. Had he'd noticed it he would've found the boy sooner and been there for him when he woke like Elijah always was. But he wasn't Elijah.

Klaus walked over to a shelf where a green bottle of absinthe sat. "So glad you managed to avoid this. It's meant to be a gift to Kol to commemorate our reunion as brothers. Care to come with me to present it to him?"

"I'd rather stay here and drink alone."

"Come now, brother. You know how I hate sulking. So Rebekah is no longer an Original vampire and is now rendered vulnerable in her new host body. It is our duty as her family to protect her and make sure no harm comes to either of her bodies and you can't possibly do that whilst rolling around intoxicated in this dingy cellar."

Godric knew his brother was right. Rebekah needed them now more than ever but he could hardly see reason at the moment. All he wanted to do was grab another bottle of wine and then another and then another until another thousand years had passed and his family was back the way they should be. Niklaus watched with disappointment as Godric reached for another bottle of wine.

He sped across to the boy and grabbed his hand before he was able to touch the wine.

"We are expecting guests soon. A good host is not a sloppy drunk."

"You sound like Elijah." Godric groaned as he yanked his hand from Niklaus' hold.

"Perhaps in this case Elijah would be right. Every vampire and werewolf leader in New Orleans will be here. How can I ever expect them to accept my reign as King if I can't even get my own brother to obey a command as simple as STOP KILLING YOURSELF!"

"How can you expect me to care about anything you say when you refuse to treat me as an equal? This is about more than just our sister. This is about our mother too. You knew I wanted to find her to try to become mortal and that's why you turned her."

"You can never become mortal! You are cursed. Cursed to remain forever what you are, don't you understand that?!"

"You-you don't know that." He mumbled.

"I do! I know it because it's my job to know it. It's my job as your older brother to protect you and know of all potential dangers you face before you befall them."

In a voice barely above a whisper, Godric said, "If you're supposed to know everything…tell me why it hurts." He reached up with trembling fingers and grabbed his shirt where his heart was. "Ever since you told me mother is no longer a witch, it has hurt. Drinking numbs the pain but only death soothes it completely."

"Why…didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"Because you and Elijah insist on treating me like a child. How childish would it have sounded if I told you I was suffering from a broken heart?"

"It's not a broken heart." Niklaus smirked. "No one loves our mother that much but Finn. I will find out whatever this is that's causing you such grievance, brother, and I will fix it. You just have to promise me to stay alive until then."

Godric nodded but was unsure how long he could keep that promise. The pain he felt was gnawing and with every passing minute it grew worse.

Godric followed Niklaus upstairs to Kol's room where the young witch was unpacking.

"I brought you something in honor of your return to the fold. I believe it's your favorite, or, at least, it used to be. Le Fille Vert"

Kol took the bottle and examined it with a smile. "Ding dong, the witch _is_ dead. Or undead. Whichever. Cheers."

Kol's smile faded when he saw the sorrowful look on Godric's face. Before he could ask about the boy's sadness, the bottle in his hand shattered and the liquor sprayed across the floor. The three brothers looked out the door to see Finn standing in their mist.

"Where is she?" The witch growled furiously.

Ignoring his question, Klaus put on a mocking smile and said, "Finn, please, join us. My, my, you do look peaky. Doesn't he look peaky?"

Joining in on the taunting, Kol replied, "He does look peaky."

Finn was not amused by their joke but he knew exactly how to get a rise out of them. Using his magic, he forced Godric to have a headache so painful blood dripped from the boy's ears. Because of Godric's curse, the spell only lasted for a few seconds but that was all Finn needed.

As Godric lied on the ground, tears and blood coating his cheeks, Finn growled, "Don't make me ask again."

Niklaus heatedly replied, "I assume you're referring to our mother. Hurt him again and you will never find her!"

"You think you've won. Let's see how long that arrogance lasts."

To Niklaus and Kol's surprise, Finn grabbed Godric and stood the currently bemused boy to his feet.

"If you hurt him I will rip your head from your treacherous neck!"

"I can assure you that's not my intent." Those were Finn's parting words as he left the room and dragged Godric along with him to the courtyard with Klaus and Kol following swiftly behind them.

The courtyard was filled with vampires and werewolves all clamoring among themselves in an attempt to form an alliance.

Godric's mind cleared just in time to hear his eldest brother yelling, "I see you're brokering a truce between mongrels and parasites. And just how long do you think that's really going to last? A month? A week? A day? What you don't yet seem to understand is that the only thing that can exist between your two degenerate species is hatred, war, and death."

Finn stepped just outside the courtyard entrance but left Godric inches away from it as he lifted a barrier on the Compound. The vampire Gia angrily lunged towards him unaware of the barrier until it burned her, stopping her in her tracks.

"But I imagine given a little time confined together you will begin to see things the way I do." Leaning down to Godric's shoulder, Finn spoke loud enough for all to hear. "Little brother, I have the spell you require to become mortal. I will gladly give it to you only if you kill every last vampire and werewolf in this compound before the sun sets." Then he sauntered off and out of sight leaving dozens of cautious eyes staring at Godric.

The dull pain Godric once felt grew sharp. Overwhelmed he vamped to the nearest vampire and shoved his hand through his ribcage.

"Godric, no!" Niklaus screamed.

"Godric," Marcel slowly walked closer to the boy. Godric pushed his hand further into the vampire's chest to let Marcel know when he was close enough. "Think about this, man. You don't want to do this. These are your people. We are a community."

"Klaus could always make more vampires." Godric said, trying to convince himself he was making the right decision as well.

"What about me?" Marcel continued. "I thought we were friends. Friends don't kill their friends' friends."

"I have to! I need that spell. I need to be human."

Marcel quickly realized there was no reasoning with the boy at that point but he remained alert. If he thought Godric was going to rip the man's heart out, he would pounce.

Godric felt the dead man's beating heart in his hand. The boy had done more killing in the days since he became a hybrid than he had his entire life but still the thought of ending someone's life was sickening.

"Kl-Klaus…I need your help."

"I won't help you kill them, Godric."

"Please brother. They're just a bunch of stupid vampires and werewolves. In a thousand years you've met a hundred thousand vampires and werewolves and in another thousand years you'll meet a hundred thousand more. They're all doomed to die anyway! I need him to fix me, brother. Please!"

"I will not help you kill off an entire clan of werewolves and vampires when we both know everything Finn says is a lie!"

Godric knew of Finn's propensity for dishonesty but he wanted to believe him this time. He had to. Finn was his only hope.

Godric gripped the man's heart, begging for the strength to rip it out but he knew once he did, he would have to do it again, and again, until ever supernatural creature in the Compound was dead and he just did not have the fortitude to go through with it.

"It's not fair." The boy sniffled as he pulled his hand out of the man's chest. "You helped Rebekah. Why can't you help me?" He sped out of the courtyard before anyone could see his tears.

"Great," Gia announced. "We're trapped here with a pack of werewolves and an Original Hybrid that will probably kill us all before the day is over."

"He will cause you no harm." Niklaus assured them.

"His hand…was on…my heart." Said the slowly healing vampire Godric once hand his hand through. "It certainly felt like…he meant me harm."

"We've got to do something." Gia continued. "We have to subdue him somehow."

"That's not possible, love." Niklaus interrupted. "The only weapon capable of subduing an Original Hybrid is nowhere in this compound which means you lot will just have to take my word that Godric will not come after you. His is my brother, I know how to control him."

Niklaus marched out of the courtyard with Kol quickly on his heels. Once far enough away from the rest, Kol asked, "Do you really have a way to control him?"

"Absolutely not. I don't even know what his problem is. He's never spoken of a desire to be mortal. All of a sudden it's all he can think about. We need to figure out what is nurturing this newfound aspiration of his and put an end to it before he does something he'll regret."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The bath water was hot. Scorching hot. Godric's once pale skin was bright red as he sat in the middle of it.

The vampires and werewolves were still right down stairs, he knew it, he could feel them, and all he wanted to do was go downstairs and start ripping out hearts. He needed the cure. He needed to make his parents happy.

"Never thought I'd see you so willing to bathe." Niklaus presence in the room went unnoticed until he spoke. "How hot is that water exactly? You're positively scarlet."

Godric said nothing in reply.

With a sigh, Niklaus rolled up his shirt sleeve. He reached into the bloody water and released the drain. As the hot water drained, he turned on the cold tap to cool the boy's burning skin some.

Niklaus sat on the floor beside the tub as it filled with cool water without a word.

"Are you going to dagger me?" Godric whispered.

"Papa Tunde's blade is still with Elijah so you can relax. I wanted to know…why you're so adamant about becoming mortal."

"I don't want to be mortal as much as I want to be…in a new body. I had a dream…about father. He said he would accept me as long as I wasn't in this body, this hybrid body. With Ansel's blood in me."

"It was just a dream, Godric. Mikael is a monster."

"But it felt so real. More real than any dream I've ever had before."

"But it was _just_ a dream, brother. Mikael could never forgive this. He will never be the father he once was to you. Ansel could be. He could be better. He could be everything Mikael wasn't."

"Mikael was everything."

Niklaus could've argued with the boy more but they'd had that argument a hundred times before – Godric's blind idolization of Mikael vs Niklaus' unfaltering hate – and it always ended the same way.

**Flashback:**

Kingdom of Germany, 1132

"Godric…what have you done?"

Rebekah's eyes were wide with fear as she stared upon what seemed to be a summoning spell with her father's dagger in the middle. Godric stood beside a young witch that he compelled to complete the spell with a worried look on his face.

"Godric, please tell me this is not what I think it is."

"Shh," Godric ran over to the barn door and shut it before any of his brothers could see. "Please, sister, don't tell anyone what you saw here."

"Have you summoned Mikael to us?"

"I've missed him, sister. I've missed him terribly. I just want to see him for only a moment."

"Godric, have you lost your mind? Do you know what you've done! You've doomed us!"

"No, he's our father, Rebekah. He only wants to see us again."

"He will kill Niklaus!"

"He promised he wouldn't."

"He promised?" Rebekah's fear only increased at what Godric's guarantee implied. "Have you spoken to him?"

Godric stood frozen like a deer in headlights for a second, realizing he'd told a something his father made him promise to keep secret.

"We've been talking…for almost a week now." He admitted.

"Why? How? He could've been tracking you the whole time."

"If he were already tracking me then why would he ask me to do a summoning spell?"

A loud booming sound coming from the village over drew brother and sister out of the barn. A large, black smoke cloud rose from the neighboring village and the sound of screams filled the air.

"He's here." Rebekah panicked.

Godric stood in shock as he watched his sister run into their home to warn their brothers. When his siblings came out and saw the destruction so close to them, they ran. Leaving everything behind, they ran. Noting that the boy was either too frightened or too shocked to run, Elijah scooped Godric up in his arms and picked up the trail behind Rebekah as they fled Germany in search for another village.

Rebekah never told anyone what she found in the barn that day and as far as their siblings knew, the first time Mikael found them was because of their own inexperience in hiding. Godric spent years after wondering if Mikael really would have been true to his word and not have hurt any of them. His curiosity eventually got the better of him.

**End Flashback**

With a sigh, Niklaus stood to turn off the running water.

"Don't do anything stupid, little brother. Mikael would sooner kill you now than hold you."

As Niklaus left the bathroom, Godric considered his parting words. He didn't know who to trust now. His entire world had been flipped upside down. Mikael had always welcomed him with open arms, but that was back when he was his son. He hadn't seen his father since they found out the truth about his blood, he wondered if the man really would reject him. But then he considered how Niklaus' feelings had changed for him as well. Could the bastard Hybrid be lying to him in order to secure his loyalty and to hurt Mikael? It certainly wasn't out of his character.

TO

Godric stood in the dark cellar, staring the many bottles of Bordeaux before him. He heard the footsteps coming down stairs before the lights came come but his eyes weren't as weary to the sudden change. After his sight adjusted from his blinding night vision to the light, he was surprised to see Marcel standing before him.

"What do you want?" The boy growled.

Marcel ignored his anger and walked purposefully over to the bottles of wine. "Things are getting heated upstairs. Need something to calm the masses before there's a massacre. What are you doing down here? I thought we agreed that you were done with drinking for now."

Godric sighed and returned his attention to the wine bottles. "The last time I was drunk and angry, I was able to tear my way through a bar, killing everyone in sight, without a second thought. But then…I couldn't get their faces out of my head so I had to keep drinking until I could. I…I have to do that again. That's the only way Finn will help me."

"Godric, those vampires up there, they're my crew and a one point they were yours too and I won't let anything happen to them without a fight so just know that if you try to come for them tonight, drunk or sober, you're going to have to go through me too."

Godric closed his eyes, blocking out the light and the wine and the cellar. Working on pure instinct, scent, and hearing he found Marcel, overpowered the man, and pinned him to the ground. The bottle of wine in Marcel's hand shattered as it hit the floor and Marcel stared in shock of how easily he was trounced by the child.

In the blink of an eye his hand was in Marcel's chest.

"With my eyes closed, it's as easy as hunting another animal. But when I get to the heart, that's when I know. You're not just another animal. You're a person with a life, ambitions, a family…and I can't do it."

Godric pulled his hand out of the man's chest and flopped down on the concrete floor beside him, eyes open yet swimming.

"That's why I need it. The alcohol. It helps me forget everything and I can do anything."

The room was quiet for moments after. Only the sound of Marcel slowly catching his breath could be heard.

"What's so special about him?" Marcel finally asked. "Seems every other Mikaelson hates him except for you."

"He's my father."

"As much as he is Niklaus's but he still manages to hate him."

"Because our father hates Niklaus. He's always hated Niklaus. The only times I've ever angered our father was because of Niklaus."

**Flashback:**

Henrik swung his practice sword with all of his might but Godric dodged his hit with a simple spin and a laugh.

"You're too slow, brother." The young boy jeered.

"You're right." Henrik agreed tiredly. After an hour of training he'd yet to hit his younger brother even once. "Perhaps you'd find a better opponent in Kol or Niklaus."

"I wish I could but they're training with father and father still thinks I'm too young to keep up with them. He's only just relented to my pleas to go hunting. I probably have to wait another year before I'm permitted to spar with the older boys."

"Well, he has obviously never seen you in action. Come, let's go show him how great of a fighter you truly are."

The two brothers ran deep into the forest where their older brothers and father were training in a private clearing away from the village. They hid quietly behind a tree and watched as their brothers sparred against each other while Mikael supervised: Finn vs. Niklaus and Elijah vs. Kol.

Godric found it impressive that his older brothers were allowed to spar using real swords. He loved to play with his father's sword – he was the only one of his siblings allowed to touch it – but he was never allowed to spar with it.

Finn lifted his sword above his head and aimed it at Niklaus' shoulder as he brought it down. Niklaus was quick, bringing his own sword up to stop Finn's assault but the eldest brother's size and speed had afforded him the leverage he needed to conquer Niklaus.

"Stop!" Mikael ordered as Niklaus' arms began to weaken under his brother's power.

When Mikael unsheathed his sword, Godric was certain the man was about to spar against Finn and show Niklaus what he was doing wrong. He was shocked to see Mikael standing before Niklaus and ordering the boy to lift his sword. He watched in horror as their father proceeded to battle against Niklaus without let up – slicing away at Niklaus's arms and legs whenever the boy was left unguarded.

He was even more shocked to see that none of his brothers attempted to stop the onslaught despite Mikael's obvious overwhelming advantage.

Seeing no other option, Godric ran out into the clearing and picked up Finn's discarded sword. Every eye fell upon him as they watched in shock as Godric did something no one had ever been brave or stupid enough to do: stand up to their father.

Even Mikael was taken aback by the boy's brazenness as he pointed the sword at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He barked.

On shaky legs, Godric replied, "St-stop it. Y-you're going to kill him."

"You dare point a weapon at me."

Mikael marched over to him and grabbed the boy's sword with little resistance from Godric. Godric wasn't sure what to do next. He didn't think his plan through. All he knew was that he had to stop his father from hurting Niklaus no matter what.

"Don't ever threaten me again, boy."

Somehow, despite his fear, Godric managed to stutter, "D-Don't e-ever…hurt Ni-Niklaus a-again."

In a fit of anger, Mikael untied the scabbard on his waist and began beating the boy with it. No one protested. No one attempted to intervene. They all just stood and watched until Mikael was finished.

He turned to his other sons and announced, "You all be long to me and I will punish you how I see fit. And you will _never_ threaten me. Ever! Elijah!"

Elijah snapped to attention at hearing his name barked after witnessing his youngest brother's malicious beating.

"See that the boy's wounds are tended to."

"Yes, father."

As soon as Mikael left, Godric was surrounded by his brothers. Niklaus wrapped the bruised boy in his bloody arms and held the sobbing child until he fell asleep.

"I don't believe it." Kol mumbled. "And here I thought Godric was immune to his anger."

"No one is, Kol." Elijah started dishearteningly. "Niklaus, give him to me. You're in no shape to carry him."

Fighting the tears threatening to breach his eyes, Niklaus wrapped his arms tighter around the boy.

"This is my fault." He mumbled. "I'll carry him home."

"Niklaus, Godric is in this position because he wanted to protect you. If you hurt yourself more trying to carry him in your current health, this will be for naught."

Reluctantly Niklaus released the boy and allowed Elijah to carry him home but it was that day he vowed to himself to always protect Godric from Mikael no matter the cost.

**End Flashback**

"That was my first beating." Godric solemnly said. "I was bedridden for a week but father still brought me gifts back from his daily excursions."

"Gifts of guilt. He was trying to buy back your love."

"He didn't have to buy it back. He never lost it. I was punished accordingly. He was the head of our family and I posed a threat to his authority. I knew better."

"Do you really believe that? That a father should beat his child for any reason?"

"What would you know about how a father should treat his son? You were a slave. I've been alive for a long time, Marcel, and I've seen how slaves are treated. My life was far better than yours."

"You're right, I was a slave. But then I wasn't. Your brother made sure of that and he _never_ beat me." Marcel couldn't help but smirk as he thought about the last fight he had with Niklaus. "Not as a child anyway. I admit, we get into our share of brawls now-a-days but when I was a boy, I never feared him. I knew he would never hurt me. Niklaus may be as paranoid and as selfish as they come but he was a far better father than Mikael ever was."

With a heavy sigh, Godric rose to his feet. "You are just a bastard born a slave raised by a bastard born a disappointment. I don't expect you to ever understand the inner workings of a real family." Then he sped away, leaving Marcel and the wine behind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Didn't get a chance to revise/reread this before posting it but since it's been sooooo long since the last update I just decided to post it anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"What do you mean she's gone?" Klaus growled angrily at Elijah on the phone.

"I just received a call from Angelica Barker who is still very much herself."

Klaus pauses, taking a moment to think of his next move.

"You mustn't tell Godric." Elijah says. "He doesn't need to know our sister is missing."

"Of course not. I'm having a hard enough time keeping him from killing people here as it stands. If he thinks for a moment something has happened to his favorite sibling, there will be nothing that could stop him from tearing through this place on a bloody murderous rampage."

"Has he really become that wild?"

"I don't know what it is, Elijah. The boy has become unreasonable. It's almost as if…he's…cursed."

"That can't be. He's immune to magic, remember. Unless…he's been cursed all along."

"What are you getting at?"

"Think about it. In a thousand years Godric has summoned Mikael to us nearly a dozen times and has lead him to us almost as many though knowing well father's intent for you. Despite recent behavior, we all know Godric's affinity for you so why would he so willingly wreak pain upon you? We've written it off all this time as his undying love for his father but perhaps…"

"Are you insinuating that the Original Witch cursed Godric to bring upon my death through our father?"

"I don't know. Something's not right. I don't know what it is…but I'm sure Esther has something to do with it."

"Stay where you are. I'll handle Godric and Rebekah."

As he hung up from Elijah, Niklaus noticed Kol eavesdropping from down the hall.

"Everything alright?" The younger brother asked coyly.

"It will be, provided you've found a solution to this little quandary of ours."

Kol and Davina had spent hours trying to break down the barrier Finn put up without success but Kol had an idea that he was sure Niklaus was going to hate but he had to suggest it anyway.

"Well, there are two possible solutions. Both might put you in a tizzy."

"Try me."

"There are things that we need from the lycée, which means we need it clear of Finn. And, knowing him, there's only one thing that will distract him for long enough."

"And what's that?"

"If you tell him where to find our mother."

Niklaus scowled disgustedly. "What's the other option?"

"If you didn't like that idea, you're going to hate the next one." He hesitated, unsure if he was even confident of his second choice. "I could possibly continue the spell without the items from the lycée if I had some sort of magic resistant conduit. Something…to press against the barrier and weaken it enough for us to break it down. I need…Godric."

"You want to…willingly torture our brother? Our baby brother? Have you lost your mind?"

"Those are our only two options, Nik. If you have a better plan in mind let's hear it because the last thing I want to do is torture our baby brother or give Finn what he wants!"

Niklaus weighed his options. He'd promised to protect Godric and here he was actually considering putting him though agonizing pain in order to save the lives of a bunch of vampires and werewolves that he cared less than a fraction about. But his other option was giving Finn their mother and there was still some things he needed to speak to her about.

"Where is Godric?"

**~TO~**

The vampires and wolves roamed the courtyard and Godric sat back and watched them – hoping for the courage to do what he felt he had to.

Cautiously Josh sat on the ground beside him.

"Still plotting to slaughter us all, huh?" Josh joked and hoped he was wrong.

Godric didn't reply.

"So…if you do go through with this whole…massacre thing, could I request you start with the werewolves? Give us vampires sort of a chance to get away."

"I wouldn't think you, of all people, would want me to start with the wolves. Not with that pretty one in the middle being a target."

Josh looked over to the group of werewolves gathered and in the mist of them Aiden sat in a wooden chair chatting with a few of the others.

"You know about us?"

"You don't do a good job of hiding it." Godric laughed. "You two have been making eyes at each other since you've been here. Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"No. I guess not. But…since you know about us, do you think you can do us a favor and sorta not kill us today. Y'know, just leave us alive long enough to enjoy our lives."

"I don't want to kill you, Josh. I don't want to kill any of you. But this pain…" Godric put a hand over his chest. "I can't get rid of it."

"Wh-what pain? What does it feel like? Maybe I can-"

An intense hunger suddenly struck Josh. The sound of beating werewolf hearts and pulsing veins were suddenly louder than ever.

Godric was shocked by the unexpected intensity in his eyes. "Josh? Are you okay?"

Josh abruptly sped out of the courtyard in search for Marcel. Curious, Godric followed him to the dining room where Marcel and Gia were.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Marcel asked.

"I don't know. He started acting peculiar and then just ran off."

"All I can think about is blood!" Josh yelled. "It's like when I turned only a hundred times worse."

In the next moment Gia fell to the same ailment and Marcel collapsed next.

"Marcel!" Godric quickly made his way to Marcel's side just as Niklaus entered angrily.

"Your vampires seem to think it's lunch time." The Hybrid growled before seeing the pain in Marcel's eyes. "What is it?"

"They're not the only ones who are hungry." Marcel struggled to say. "It's all of us."

Niklaus realized immediately that it was Finn's doing. With a somber heart he knew he had to make a decision.

"Godric, come with me. Please."

Godric hesitated to move. Niklaus doesn't say 'please' to him in years so he knew whatever it was he wanted him for had to be important. He slowly followed behind Niklaus to the entrance of the courtyard where Kol and Davina worked tirelessly to think of a new plan for breaking down the barrier.

"Okay, I need – I need a guarantee." Niklaus murmured lowly to Kol. "Some sort…of guarantee. How certain is your faith in…Plan B?"

Kol glanced back at Godric who was now watching his brothers carefully, confused by the sudden secrecy.

Looking back to Klaus he answered, "About 80%. But…I prefer Plan A."

"If only Plan A was so simple. Right now I have a Compound full of vampires suddenly stricken with a hunger so intense I doubt they will be able to stave off attacking the wolves looming about any longer and I've run out of time to think of a Plan C. So Plan B. Now!"

As Kol and Davina began chanting a spell that Godric didn't recognize, Niklaus moved closer to Godric and whispered, "So…in order to break down the barrier, Kol needs a conduit to weaken the magic. We need to use you as that conduit."

"Wh-what? No. Then they'll all get out. I need to…I have to…Finn said-"

"Finn is a liar. He can't put you in a new body but if you ever want to be free of your pain, I need you to do this. I promise I will find answers for you, you just need to trust me."

The pain in his chest grew as Godric considered Niklaus's proposal.

"Wh…what would I have to do?"

Niklaus exhaled deeply. "We need you to press directly against the barrier. Your invulnerability will nullify Finn's spell long enough for Kol and Davina to break it down."

"But…if I press against the barrier…it…won't that hurt?"

"It might. It…will. It will but only for a little while. Nothing worse than anything you've been through before."

Godric took a deep breath and said, "Alright. I'll do it. But you have to fix me after. You promised. I don't want to feel this pain anymore."

"I promise."

Godric slowly dragged his feet over to Kol, feigning bravery in front of his brothers.

"So, what do I do?"

Davina and Kol paused their chanting. "Put both hands on the barrier." Kol instructed. "And hang on."

Ignoring the fear growing in his stomach and the pain plaguing his heart, Godric slammed both of his hands against the barrier. His screams brought all eyes on him. In an instant he was surrounded by bemused werewolves and vampires who were all wondering why he didn't just let go but after the initial contact, he couldn't. He had to hang on until the spell was finished and when it was he dropped to the floor, third degree burns covering his hands and forearms. He was in pain, too much to even scream, but the barrier was down.

Excited to be free, Niklaus sped through the opening and the second he made it through, the barrier rose again.

"No!" Kol screamed. "No, no, no, no! Dammit!"

"One person!" Davina yelled simultaneously. "The spell only lasted long enough to get one person through?"

"Then-then just do it again." Aiden begged. "Just do it until you get us all out of here."

"…no…" Godric spoke through ridged breathing. Niklaus and Kol looked down at the boy for the first time. His burns were healing so slowly it looked as if nothing was happening at all. Tears coated his pale face and his bloodshot eyes shimmered with fear. "…I can't. P-p…please…Kol. Don't…don't make me. I can't."

Kol scrambled on his hands and knees over to Godric, realizing for the first time the extent of the torture he'd put his brother through. Holding the boy in his arms, he said, "We can't do this to him again. He may be immortal but he can still feel pain."

Niklaus nodded in agreement. "I will get Finn out of the lycée and procure the items you need to get this barrier down again. Godric, I will keep my promise. I will find a way to fix you."

**~TO~**

Niklaus's steady footsteps sounded throughout the quiet cemetery as he marched through it in search for the tomb his mother was trapped in. He found her sitting in the same spot he left her in, the blood bag he left with her still untouched. He left her there with a blood bag to make her own choice whether to continue her transition to a vampire or die again but this time for good.

"I had hoped you'd drank the blood by now so I would have the pleasure of killing you again and again until I got tired."

Exhausted from staving off her rapidly growing hunger, Esther grumbled, "What now has you so fired up?"

Niklaus picked up the bag of blood and sped over to his mother, grabbing her in his hands and forcing the sealed bag against her mouth. With the enticing smell so close to her nose, Esther's fangs came out on their own.

"Drink it, you vile woman." He growled.

"N…no. You can't make me."

"Oh, I can. Just as you made those weaker than you do as you pleased. Like Godric. What did you do to him? What curse did you inflict upon him to make him so mindlessly obedient to you?"

"What nonsense are you spouting about?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. For years I thought I understood why Godric felt so content being with Mikael despite his hate and cruelty. He was his father and Godric loved him but now he knows the truth. That Mikael is not his blood and yet he's still willing to risk it all for him. What did you do to him?"

Esther's body stiffened, now knowing exactly what spell Niklaus was referring to.

"I did what I had to do." She stammered under Niklaus' dreadful hold. "It was right after his first hunting trip. He kept wondering into the forest to look for werewolves. I let it go on for a couple of weeks without too much objection because his bravery made your father happy. But then he started getting reckless. Coming home later and later in the day, leaving without telling anyone, going deeper into the forest. Even Mikael began to scold him for his foolishness but still he continued. So I casted a spell on him to make him forever abide by his mother and father so when we warned him to stay away from the beasts of the full moon, he would heed us. It was for his own protection. If I had adorned the rest of you with the same blessing, Henrik would still be alive and you would all still be human."

"Seems your protective curses always have a way of backfiring on the very boy you meant to protect." Niklaus' anger only grew after hearing her story. "You were never fit to be a mother."

"Shut your foul mouth." Esther pushed weakly against Niklaus's arm but he released her anyway. "You have no idea what I've sacrificed for you-you…you ungrateful children. All I've ever done was try to protect you. I never casted any spell against Godric with the intention to cause him harm."

"But you have. You dare have Ansel's son but have him call Mikael father so now that painful, tickling urge Godric gets to be with his father, to be with Mikael, will forever pain him and remain unanswered because Mikael doesn't want him now, does he? He doesn't want the son of a werewolf. A bastard!"

"You are wrong!"

Niklaus stood speechless at Esther's announcement. He waited slack jawed for her to continue.

"I've spoken to Mikael since he found out the truth and he loves Godric still. He accepts him even in his Hybrid nature."

"That…that's not possible. He's hated me all these years for the same reason."

"Mikael's malice towards you started long before he knew the nature of your conception."

Niklaus refused to believe it. He wanted to believe that Mikael hated him for his Hybrid nature and there was nothing Esther could say to change his mind.

"Will you never stop lying?" He growled lowly. "Just admit it. You are the artisan behind all evil that happens to this family. You and your spells. You are what turned my brother against me. You are what made us hate each other. I thought all these years that he was running back to Mikael because he loved him more than he loved us but it was all your fault. If it weren't for you…he wouldn't have kept running back to him. To that abuse."

"Mikael loves your brother. You never saw it because whenever you were around Mikael would rage with anger but when it was just the two of them…there was so much love."

"More of your lies! Mikael was always a monster. He will always be a monster. What of Godric is even real? What of him is of your creation? His loyalty to Mikael, his hatred of me! All falsehoods conjured by you."

Niklaus bit into the blood bag until it started leaking.

"Niklaus, wait," Esther began to shake as she could feel her will to resist the blood weakening. "Wh-what happened to giving me a choice? I do not chose this!"

"You never gave him a choice, did you?"

In the blink of an eye, Niklaus sped across to his mother and forced her to drink the pouring blood from the bag until it was bone dry. Then he threw Esther to the ground and called Finn on his cell.

"Klaus," Finn answered cockily. "Willing to concede so soon?"

"I merely seek to negotiate. You want our mother and I want my compound free of bloody parasites and vermin. The economics of what comes next should be easy to grasp, even for you."

**~TO~**

Godric woke in his room alone. He heard a commotion coming from the courtyard and hurried to the balcony just in time to see the last werewolf leave the unprotected door. The vampires all hid in the shadows away from the sun beaming down into the open courtyard as their daylight rings had been deactivated by Kol and Davina's spell.

Niklaus successfully made the trade with Finn, their mother for the items Kol needed to finish the spell, and he now stood just outside the Compound door guiding the wolves out. When Kol tried to run out behind the last wolf, Niklaus angrily threw him back in.

"Slight change of plans, brother." Niklaus stated confidently. "I no longer have to treat you as anything but the treacherous liar that you truly are."

"What the bloody hell?"

"Where is she?"

"Nik!" Godric jumped from the balcony and sped over to Kol and helped him to his feet.

Frightened of the time running out and the group of starving vampires staring at Kol like a piece of meat, Davina turned to Klaus and begged, "Please! They'll kill him."

"Nik, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, Ricky. Come out. We only have a few more seconds before the barrier goes back up and I wouldn't want you around the slaughter when those hungry vampire rip this one apart."

"Why! Why would you…! You claim to care about us and then you do this! You will let him die at the hands of these…mongrels."

Trying to keep his anger at bay, Niklaus growled, "Ask Kol where our sister is. _Our_ sister. The one who stuck with you through the thick of it all, through everything: Rebekah. She never made it into her new body, did she, Kol? And, seeing as you cast the spell and, well, you're you, I'd hardly call it an uncrackable case!"

"Rebekah's fine, Nik!" Kol barked as he started walking angrily towards Niklaus. "It was a prank, nothing more than anything you lot have done to me, but I bet it's different when it's one of y-" The barrier came back up just as Kol made it to it.

"Barrier's back up." Niklaus chuckled. "And those vampires look oh-so hungry. Now, I was willing to welcome you back in my home but you had to return to your petty, selfish jealousies! Well, let's see how well they help you survive when you're stuck in there! And Godric, if you ever want to live a pain free life after this is all over, you will not try to protect him until he tells me where our sister is."

"But…they'll kill him."

"And you will face a fate worse than death if you disobey me."

As Niklaus stormed off, Davina and Godric both turned terrified eyes to Marcel. Like the other vampires, Marcel was fighting an intense battle with hunger and wanted nothing more than to drain Kol's body completely but when those desperate little eyes looked to him for help he couldn't resist them. He quickly guided Kol upstairs and blocked the way for any other vampires to get to him.

With a shaky voice, Davina whispered to Godric, "You have to protect him. You can't let them kill him. I know you're afraid of Klaus and that stupid blade but he's your…he's your brother too. He's your brother and he's not immortal so you have to protect him."

Godric's hands trembled with anxiety. He fought wars for his brother in the past and yet that one blade, a weapon that could make him feel an entire lifetime of fear and pain in every moment, had him too afraid to move.

**~TO~**

Godric sat nervously with Kol in his bedroom. He'd hoped his presence would be enough to keep the other vampires at bay because he didn't think he could gather the courage to fight them off if it meant angering Klaus.

"You have to think of a way out." Godric begged.

"Don't you think I'm trying?"

"Well try harder! They are out there and they want to hurt you!"

"I'm not afraid of a few hungry vampire. I've lived a long time unafraid of other vampire."

"That was when you were immortal. You're not anymore. Now you can be hurt, you can be killed and if you leave me again, Kol…if you leave again…I don't think I can…"

Kol pulled the youngest Mikaelson into a hug just as the boy's eyes began to tear up.

"Hey, now. Hush with the crying. I'm not going anywhere. I may not be an Original vampire anymore but I am still a very powerful witch and sometimes a bit of magic is better than brute vampire strength."

Godric cried against Kol's stomach until he couldn't cry anymore.

"I hate Niklaus." He sniffled.

"Yeah, well, join the club."

"Godric." The two Mikaelsons turn to the door to see Marcel standing tensely in it. "Can I have a word with you?"

"What about?"

Marcel took a deep breath and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a deep, aggravated werewolf bite.

"I got bit." He announced. "And I need your blood or I could die."

Godric was shocked initially before remembering the Hybrid blood coursing through his veins. He lifted his hand to bite into it, not having one reserve to saving his friend, but then he remembered that Marcel was also important to Niklaus. He was someone that Klaus had once threatened to kill even him, the baby Mikaelson, to protect and he knew if he was willing to go to that extent to protect Marcel then there was very little he would be unwilling to do for him.

"Call Niklaus." Godric demanded. "You tell him to let me protect my brother without consequence and maybe I'll think about healing you."

"You know your brother. He won't give into an ultimatum."

"He will. To protect you he will."

"You think the man who left his own brother to die at the hands of a gang of bloodthirsty vampires would care to save me?!"

"You are his son. Parents are obligated to protect their children. It's their single purpose as parents."

Done with arguing with the boy, Marcel irately marched out of the room.

"You really going to let him die if Nik says no?"

"He's just a dumb vampire. You're my family."

"You know if he does agree to it, he's not going to let you off scot-free after issuing him an ultimatum."

Godric shrugged, a new wave of tears settling upon his eyelashes at the thought of Niklaus once again denying his brother protection.

"I don't care." The boy said, burying his face back in Kol's abdomen. "I just don't want to lose you again."

**~TO~**

Niklaus spoke incessantly on the phone with Marcel, giving the man no time to get a word in edgewise but it didn't matter because he had his mind on other matters at the moment.

"I've searched the entire French Quarter. Finn has vanished. I can't remove the barrier that has you trapped until I have my hand around his throat. I'm sure Godric has probably thrown a mammoth of a tantrum by now. I hope he hasn't destroyed to place too much in my absence. I just redecorated. Some of those paintings are priceless. Are you listening to me?"

Marcel snapped back to reality. "Yeah. Godric, he's…he's quiet. He's keeping Kol company but listen…when I was getting the werewolves out, I got bit."

The line was silent for moments.

"Find Godric, get his blood."

"I thought of that first but…he's not really in the healing mood right now. With you denying his brother security and all and me being…_close_ to you. But he says if you allow him to protect Kol he'll _think_ about healing me."

A deep grumbling growl came forth from Niklaus's throat a hearing Godric's demand.

"Kol has always been a terrible influence on our little brother." Klaus bit. "Sit tight. I will get you my blood. I will get you out of that house, Marcellus. Whatever it takes."

The two hung up and although he knew it was a long shot, Marcel still stood slightly disappointed that Niklaus wouldn't give into Godric's demands in order to relieve him from his suffering but that was the Niklaus he knew. He never gave into his enemies unless he had a plan to make it somehow benefit him too.

* * *

**Review please :D It makes me happy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, I can't believe I posted the wrong chapter! Shame! Here's the right one.

* * *

Chapter 17

Godric didn't leave Kol's side as the older brother searched every exit in the Compound for a second time in an attempt to find a weak spot to Finn's spell.

"Still nothing?" Godric groaned. He hadn't fed all day and it was finally beginning to hit him. "I need to feed soon. There aren't any more blood bags in the compound."

With a sigh, Kol rolled up his shirt sleeve and held his arm out to Godric. "Here, feed. I need you at full capability if we plan on finding a way out of here."

"N-no, I don't want to hurt you."

Kol cringed, remembering the overwhelming pain he and Klaus put the boy in just a few short hours ago.

"Okay, then let's go find you a vamp. You still feed off those, right?"

**Flashback:**

Small Village Outside of Rome, 1205 A.D.

"Did he really force you to feed from vampires?"

Kol and Rebekah hovered around Godric as the tired young vampire threw off his nightgown and draped himself in fresh clothes. His siblings found this strange as they hadn't dressed themselves since they left their parents' village and became Aristocrats with servants to do that for them but in the time Godric spent with his father he was afforded no such luxury and was accustomed to doing many things on his own.

He spent six years being dragged across Europe by their father before finally being rescued by Elijah and in those years with his father he'd forgotten what the comforts of a kind home felt like.

Rebekah and Kol spent hours bombarding the boy with questions about his time spent with Mikael but after spending years without rest or luxury, the boy was exhausted.

"What was it like?" Kol insisted. "The vampire blood? Did it taste like humans'?"

"Did it taste like the werewolves'?"

"Did you drain them?"

"Did he make you turn people just to feed from them?"

Elijah entered the room just as Godric was about to put on his day coat with a chill mug of blood.

"Kol, Rebekah, please, leave him alone. He's had a long week. Let him rest."

Disheartened, the two curious siblings left Godric and Elijah alone.

"Thought you might still be hungry after traveling." Said Elijah as he sat the mug down on Godric's bedside table. He too was worn out after traveling nonstop from the Kingdom of Norway back to their village. It was days of running and hiding and creating diversions to throw their father off their trail. They had little to no rest and both slept for 48 hours straight when they returned home.

Elijah noticed the forlorn look on his brother's face as he set the cup down but he assumed it was just from exhaust and with more rest the boy would be back to his lively self.

"You should rest a while longer. Six years with father couldn't have been easy."

"It was as it's always been."

"That's what I was afraid of." Absentmindedly, Elijah continued out the door saying, "Roam if you feel you must. But if you need anything else, do not hesitate to call me. I will be "

When his brother left, Godric sat on his bed, staring hungrily at the cup of blood. He hadn't fed on blood since his return but staring at the shimmering red pool at the top of the cup reminded him of all the vampire he had to slaughter while with his father and all the gut-wrenching blood he was forced to devour. Mikael would get so angry when the boy couldn't keep down the foul tasting substance but he never stayed angry, unlike he was with Niklaus.

He began to remember all the hateful declares and murmurs Mikael made against Niklaus. Godric couldn't imagine someone hating their son so much but Mikael insisted that Niklaus was not his son nor was he Godric's brother. It was whenever Godric made the mistake of referring to Klaus as their family that Mikael grew the angriest.

Four six years Godric had to betray his father by lying to him about the location of his siblings but the longer it took them to find Niklaus, the angrier Mikael became and the harder it became for Godric to endure his father's hatred until finally Elijah's rescue came as if heaven sent.

Godric couldn't muster up the strength to drink the blood with those thoughts running wildly through his mind and he grew hungrier as the hours went by until finally the evening struck and his siblings called him down for their evening meal.

The conversation was jovial. Their table was covered with all of Godric's favorite foods and desserts to celebrate the return of the youngest Mikaelson. All were joyous but Godric, though, to keep his siblings from worrying, he faked it but continued to refuse all blood presented to him.

At bed time, Godric stared at his ceiling, the cup of blood Elijah brought to him earlier still at his bedside but at this point inedible. He couldn't close his eyes because whenever he did he saw their faces. Their petrified faces, their terrified screams of horror, their ignored pleas for mercy. His innocence had been forever impaired. Now he was a monster, one he hoped his siblings would never find out about. Otherwise, he was sure they would never love him the same again.

**End Flashback**

"Yes," Godric cringed. "But my bite will kill them."

"Doesn't matter. Marcel's the only one around here of any worth to us and if you're not going to save him might as well kill the rest of the lot."

"Are you angry that I'm not healing Marcel, brother?" Godric asked sincerely.

"Never. He means even less to me than he does to you. He does, however, mean a great deal to Davina so if you were to change your mind about saving him, I wouldn't be entirely opposed to the idea."

Godric nodded but he was determined not to help Marcel until Niklaus helped Kol.

Just then the two heard a couple of vampires speaking downstairs from where they were. They followed the talking to find Josh and Gia having a heated conversation amongst themselves. Their attention turned to Kol immediately, wanting nothing more than the sink their teeth into his deafeningly pulsing veins.

Godric noted the look of hunger in their eyes and knew they were about to try to attack Kol. He bared his fangs immediately but Kol quickly pushed the boy behind him.

"You can't help me, love." He reminded him. "I can handle these two." Addressing Gia, he barked, "You come anywhere near me and I'll give you a headache that will last a century."

"It'll be worth it." Gia growled. In the same instant Kol thrusted out his hand and squeezed it into a fist, casting a spell that caused Gia to fall to her knees in agony. Josh clenched his fists, preparing to attack, just as Marcel entered the room and blocked the vampires from the Mikaelsons.

"Anyone care to explain what's going on?" Marcel said, glaring directly at Kol.

"Your so-called protection detail was trying to eat me!" Kol snarled. "I think I should teach them a lesson."

"No, brother." Godric came from behind Kol with his fangs still bared. "I think it's time for me to feed."

Godric lunged past Marcel to Gia still on the ground. He wrapped his hand around her throat, forcing her to stay in position, but just as he was about to bite into her, he heard a loud thud behind him. He quickly turned around to see Kol lying on the floor comatose.

Godric sped to his brother's side. He checked his entire body but couldn't find a source to his strange unconscious state.

"What did you do?" He barked at the three vampires before him. His heart began to race with panic, fearing his brother had been poisoned in some nefarious plot to keep him sedated so the vampires could feed from him. "What did you do to my brother?!"

"Nothing." Marcel answered quickly, fearing the boy's hot tempered state while he was currently weakened by the werewolf bite. "I swear to you, Godric, this wasn't us."

Suddenly Godric felt a powerful magical force trying to pull his consciousness away but failing. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it had something to do with why Kol was unconscious.

He carried Kol over to the nearest sofa and waited by his side, frightened that Kol would never wake up and silently pleading that one of his siblings would contact him to let him know all was well but no such contact came. Then he got a strong whiff of blood and looked over to Kol to see blood rushing from his brother's nose.

Josh and Gia smelt this scent to and rushed to Kol with their mouth salivating from hunger.

Godric rose to his feet, prepared to lace anyone who came near Kol with his venomous bite. Lucky enough for the two young vampires, Marcel stood in their path, preventing them from making a potentially fatal mistake.

"Easy, easy!" Marcel declared. "If you start feeding, you won't be able to stop, and then he'll be dead, and the rest of us still starve. Alright?"

Josh and Gia retracted their fangs but their hunger persisted and they continued to eye Kol like a free piece of meat.

"Look at me! I have been at war, in the trenches, starved, with my men. If we fought through it then, you can now. We are gonna fight this hunger together."

Godric watched curiously as Marcel's focus seemed to fade out. Gia noticed this too and tried to get his attention by grabbing his arm and in doing so she discovered the bloody secret Marcel was trying to keep hidden.

"Is that a werewolf bite?"

"It's a scratch." Marcel barked, once again trying to keep his wound hidden.

"It's a bite." Josh bit back. "You're six ways to dead if you don't get Klaus' blood in you." Josh looked to the boy standing behind Marcel and growled, "Him. He's a hybrid, right? Won't his blood work?"

Godric, teeth still dripping with werewolf venom, replied, "Either of you comes anywhere near me or my brother and I'll end you in the most painful way I can think of."

The boy was bluffing, of course, having only ever killed people by accident or in a fit of uncontrolled rage or fear he didn't know the first step in making someone suffer, though he knew if Klaus could do it, so could he.

Marcel sighed. "Well, there's your answer."

"But I thought you were one of us!" Josh bellowed. "We've done nothing but help you and this is how you repay us, by letting our leader die!"

"I don't care about you, or Marcel, or anyone else. For a thousand years all I've ever had was my family and I would gladly let you all die to save even one of them."

Godric's declaration made Josh and Gia's blood boil. That rage mixed with their hunger took over their better judgement and the two were prepared to fight the youngest Mikaelson.

Once again, Marcel stepped forward.

"Don't be stupid." He snapped. "This kid might be small but he could destroy you with all the ferocity of Klaus."

"You cower at the hands of the Mikaelsons now?" Gia bit.

"It took a hundred of my men to even get Klaus to his knees, if you think you two can take on another Original Hybrid on your own then be my guest, but don't expect me cry at your funeral. If there's even a body left to bury by the end of it."

Gia was about to suggest they call the other vampires in the compound to come help them when suddenly Kol sat straight up, awake and slightly afraid.

"Is it too late for an apology?" Kol asked timidly meeting the heated gaze of the tense vampires.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kol waited anxiously on the balcony of the courtyard for the sun to set, glaring down at the bloodthirsty vampires below while cradling his own starving brother in his arms. At the setting of the sun, the spell Finn used to trap them all would disappear. Despite Marcel's request that Kol bring Godric to his loft with the rest of them to feed and resist hurting the spectators of the festival happening just outside, Kol planned to incapacitate the first person he saw and drain them of all their blood in order to put an end to his brother's suffering.

When the gates opened, he waited a while for Marvel and his clan to get a safe distance away just in case they weren't able to fight the hunger any longer. He didn't want to be a part of the blood shed. Once he was sure they were gone, he exited the Compound, Godric securely wrapped in his arms. He saw a prospective donor, a man standing alone in an alley smoking a cigarette, and he was about to make his move when he saw Davina in the same instance.

She ran to him with concern etched on her face at the sight of Godric.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just a bit hungry. He's beginning to desiccate."

"We have to get him to Marcel's."

"No, there's no time. He's suffering, he needs to feed now. I tried to feed him my blood but he refuses to feed from me."

"What about me?"

Davina held her wrist out to Godric's mouth but Kol quickly turned the boy away. "No, not you." Kol nodded over to the stranger still standing alone. "Him. Use your magic to sedate him and then I'll-"

Niklaus suddenly appeared in front of them, blocking their sight of the man.

"I'll take him from here."

"What are you going to do to him?"

Niklaus smirked. "You say he's suffering, well so is Marcellus. Marcellus, a trusted ally and friend who has proven to be less treacherous than my own siblings."

"You can't fault him for not helping Marcel, Nik. You know how he gets. He lacks foresight, he's impetuous."

"Give me the boy, Kol, or you shall face a fate worse than he."

Kol hesitated but he knew despite all his faults Klaus cared for there younger brother and so long as Marcel was still alive he wouldn't torture the child too aggressively. He just hoped they made it to him in time.

Klaus took Godric and sped away from the festival to Algiers. When he made it to Marcel's loft he was shocked at the sight. There were blood bags everywhere but not a vampire in sight. A familiar smell brought him to an empty vial on the floor. He whiffed it and felt relief at the scent of his own blood. It meant Marcel was alive, or at least he didn't die from the wolf bite.

He grabbed one of the blood bags and dripped its content into Godric's mouth until the boy gained the strength to take the bag and finish draining it himself.

Godric came through just as Aiden entered the loft.

"The Calvary has arrived." Klaus greeted him. "No doubt eager to save your precious Josh."

"Josh?" Godric repeated. "What happened to Josh?"

"He's disappeared. Along with Marcel and the rest of the vampires. I suspect Finn has something to do with it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"_We_? You, dear brother, are going to do nothing. You didn't care for Marcel when he was suffering from the wolf bite so you shouldn't care about him now."

"Nik, that was-that was different. I was-"

"I don't care for your excuses, Godric. Right now finding Finn and Marcellus is my top priority. Go back to the Compound and wait for further instruction."

Godric left the loft downtrodden. Even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he cared about Josh and Marcel and he wanted to help find them, especially if they were at the mercy of his brother Finn.

The festival was clearing out by the time Godric made it back to the Quarter. He watched as individuals in masks skipped about in the night, returning to their homes and wished he could've been there to enjoy the festivities in its glory. In the mist of strangers he saw a familiar face. A face he hadn't seen in years. A face he thought he'd never see again.

**Flashback:**

_Kingdom of France 1100 A.D._

Godric walked hand-in-hand through the market with his sister. His brothers roamed on their own admiring the foreign daggers and jewels brought in while he was stuck picking out cloth with Rebekah.

"Why can't I go with Kol and Niklaus?" He grumbled.

"Because they won't keep a proper eye on you."

"I am old enough to watch over myself."

Rebekah stared down at the irate boy beside her. Sometimes she forgot that Godric was aging along side the rest of them. Everyday she saw him as the Baby Mikaelson, someone they needed always protect, but there he was, one of the oldest people alive and still holding his sister's hand in the market.

She released her hold on the boy and said, "Go on and explore, little brother, but don't go too far. This place is still new to us, I don't want you getting lost."

Godric skipped away. He followed his brothers around at first but it became painfully clear that they didn't want him around as they found three fair maidens to occupy their time and Godric's presence became increasingly annoying.

Not yet ready to go back to his sister, Godric went on to explore the market on his own when he saw a beautiful woman making eyes at him.

"You are a very handsome young man." Said she to him and Godric beamed. That was the first time anyone had ever referred to him as a man, young or otherwise.

She had the curliest brown hair he had ever seen and she smelled of sweet lemons. Her lips were painted rouge and her eyes a pale blue. The dress she wore was embellished in bright colors and he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

He blushed at her compliment and walked closer to her, out of sight of any of his siblings.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Godric."

"Hello, Godric. I am Maura. Would you like to be my special friend?"

Godric didn't know what was to be special about their friendship but he had never had a friend outside of his family so he was certainly happy to say yes.

"Good. Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To our special friend hideaway."

"I should tell my sister first."

"No," she quickly commanded. "You mustn't tell anyone. No one can know, that's what makes our friendship so special."

Godric was nervous about leaving without his siblings knowledge but he was sure Maura had to be as nice as she was pretty.

~TO~

Godric woke tied to a straw mattress. He wasn't sure how he got there or why he was tied up but he knew whatever the reason it wasn't good. His fear grew when he realized his clothes were missing.

Maura entered the room carrying a freshly sharpened dagger.

"You're awake." She crooned. "Good. Now we can play."

Godric let out an ear shattering scream as the dagger pierced through the tender flesh of his belly like butter. Maura pulled the dagger from his belly and licked the blood from the blade. Reveling at the sounds of the boy's screams, she did it again, and again, covering his torso in stab wounds.

She was sure the boy should've been dead by then but he remained alive, his body shuddering with sobs. It was then that she noticed the first stab wound she made was gone, healed thanks to his vampire ability.

"What are you?" She muttered.

Godric couldn't answer through the sobs.

Maura cut the ropes that restrained the boy and left the room. When she returned Godric was healed though the tears still coated his cheeks. She carried a piping hot bowl of stew with her to give to the crying boy.

Godric hesitated to eat the stew. He no longer trusted Maura. She noticed this and ran a gentle hand through the boy's long blonde hair.

"Why did you do that to me?" He asked through sniffles.

"Because…it's what special friends do."

"I didn't like it. It hurt."

"But you're alive," she kissed the side of his head and it reminded him of Rebekah. "Because you're a very special little man. Eat, regain your strength and we will play some more."

"No," Godric nearly begged. "I-I don't like that game. I don't want to play anymore."

"Isn't there someone you love very much that sometimes hurts you but you know that they still love you?"

"You…love me?"

"Very much so."

Godric thought about his parents. They hurt him more than anyone but he was sure they loved him and he began to wonder if the same could be true of Maura.

He wanted to believe she loved him but the _game_ was very painful, too painful to bare a second time.

"But...my brothers and sister are probably looking for me and if I don't get back soon they're going to be angry."

"Promise you'll come back. Tomorrow. And the next day. Promise you'll always come back."

"I-I don't know. I'll have to-" Without warning, she kissed him in a way his sister never did. When she pulled away, Godric felt moved to say, "I'll be back. Tomorrow."

Maura walked Godric back to the market which was closed due to the late hour and from there he found his way back to the Mikaelson Manor.

"Godric," Rebekah ran out to meet Godric outside of the Manor. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around the boy, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sister."

She pulled back, looking him up and down. By all accounts he seemed fine but she remained skeptical.

"Niklaus said he felt terror coming from you. He and the others are out scouring the land for you now."

"Perhaps Niklaus mistakes excitement for terror. I met a new friend today. We played, that's all."

"You didn't think to tell us before you left the market?"

"I'm sorry, sister. I forgot, please don't be angry."

Rebekah kissed the top of Godric's head. "I'm not angry, little brother, I just worry about you. You're the Baby Mikaelson, we have to keep you safe."

Godric went to bed that night thinking about Maura. He went back to her the next day, as promised, and the day after that, and the day after that. Everyday for a week he creeped away from home to be tortured in the name of love.

On the last day as he left Maura's house he was shocked to find Rebekah waiting for him on the pathway.

"Sister, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I saw what she did to you." Rebekah's voice was frightfully steady. "You let her tie you down. Why?"

"She had to, otherwise I would struggle."

"As you should! Why would you submit to that torture?"

Tears began down Godric's face and Rebekah immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"She said she loved me." He cried against her stomach. "I thought…I thought that's what's supposed to happen but it hurts so much, sister, I don't want to do it anymore."

"And you never will, little brother."

Godric cried until he heard a scream come from Maura's house. He tried to run back to it but Rebekah caught him and held him in place.

"What's happening?" He demanded.

"I told our brothers of what I saw. It seems they've found your little friend."

Godric turned back to his sister and cried even harder. He'd witness Kol slaughter people in the most heinous ways possible. He didn't want to imagine what his brothers were doing to Maura then.

Moments later he was surrounded by his siblings. He grew sick at the sight of Maura's blood covering his brothers.

"We're leaving this city." Elijah announced. "Tonight. I can't sleep here knowing what I know now. And Godric, you are never to leave our sight again and as far as I'm concerned, you need no 'friends' outside of us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, brother."

The Mikaelsons left that night as promised but little did they know that they were leaving behind a monster of their own creation because only hours before her death, Maura had again consumed some of Godric's blood.

**End Flashback**

Maura stood before Godric in the middle of the street just as beautiful as the day Godric met her. A boy, no older than Godric and the spitting image of the youngest Mikaelson, stood quietly beside her.

"Godric," she said walking steadily over to him followed by the boy. "My first love." She spun him around in a hug that Godric didn't protest. "I've searched the world for you and here you are."

"I-I thought y-you were dead." Godric stuttered.

"I thought I was too but that night, after your brothers left, I woke completely healed and with an unforgiving hunger. Your blood turned me, Godric. You are my sire and my love."

Godric remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Your brothers aren't here, are they?"

Godric nodded. Maura groaned in disappointment.

"And here I thought I was going to have you all to myself. Maybe for just a little while?"

Godric looked to the boy behind her. "Who is he?"

Maura smiled broadly. "After you left me, I looked for other boys to replace you but none ever could. You're one of a kind, Godric. I found him down in Tennessee a few years ago. I find them, I turn them, I play with them as much as I want until I get tired, and then I get rid of them."

"Get rid of them how?"

She ran her hand down the side of Godric's face. "It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that we're back together, Godric. The way it's supposed to be."

Her touch brought back feelings of darkness and fear. He instinctively pulled away from it. "I have to go. Nik told me to go home."

"Of course," Maura bent down and whispered her hotel and room number in Godric's ear. "Sneak away from your siblings and meet me there tonight."

Then she sped away, her child slave right behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Godric hurried home. Unsure of what to do about Maura's unexpected arrival, he decided to have a drink to calm his nerves. One drink turned into another and before he knew it, he was drunk.

He heard Klaus when he came home though he didn't want to see him. If anyone could get the truth about Maura out of him it would be Klaus. He didn't want his siblings to know she was still alive, not just yet. Not until he could sort through his feelings for her. She was the first person outside of his family that he ever felt anything about. Granted, he wasn't sure what those feelings were but they were there.

But even though he didn't want to see Klaus didn't mean Klaus didn't want to see him.

He hunted the boy down and found him laid out drunkenly in his room.

"I should put a lock on that liquor cabinet." Klaus growled as he snatched the half empty bottle of wine from Godric's tightly clasped hands.

The boy drunkenly slurred, "Then I'll just find more alcohol elsewhere."

"Brother, I've been lenient with you about this habit of yours in the past but it is getting out of control. If I have to tie you down in other to dry you out and keep you sober I will."

"You can't tell me not to drink, Niklaus. I am as much as a man as you."

Niklaus scoffed. "And yet I'm not the one rolling around on the floor right now."

"Perhaps you'll be more inclined to listen to your big sister." The two brothers looked to the door to see a curly haired young black woman. She smiled at the confusion on their faces. "I don't suppose you imagined that always and forever would lead us to this."

Klaus's smirked with recognition. "Rebekah."

Godric sat up to get a better look at his sister in her new body but immediately fell back over unable to balance himself in his drunken state.

Rebekah picked the boy up and cradled him in her arms. Snuggling closer to his sister, Godric drifted off in a state of dreamless sleep.

Struggling to keep her brother situated in her arms, Rebekah muttered, "Stupid witch body. Can't even hold my baby brother proper."

Lifting the boy from his sister's arms, Klaus said, "Well, in your defense he's hardly a baby."

"That's obvious." She sighed. "What happened? How did we let him get like this? When did he become such a louse?"

"I think we both know who to thank for that."

**Flashback:**

_Small Village Outside of France, 1411 A.D._

Godric trudged tiredly downstairs towards the genial sounds of his siblings. He opened the parlor door to his brothers and sister dancing happily about with a band of compelled musicians playing away on their instruments in the corner.

Rebekah danced gaily underneath an arch formed by her brothers' arms with Kol following behind her carrying a bottle of Bordeaux. They both stopped at the sight of the youngest Mikaelson yawning in the doorway.

"Godric," Rebekah sang as she skipped over to the boy. "Did we wake you?"

He nodded wearily. "What's happening?"

"We are in the mist of a celebration, dear brother." Kol hailed. "It's midnight which means we've officially been together for four hundred years! We are without a doubt, the greatest beings alive!"

Rebekah and Kol both excitedly took one of Godric's hands and continued to dance around the room. When the older two grew tired they rested on the couch beside the fireplace to catch their breath but Godric continued, involving Elijah next in his jig.

"He's sure full of energy." Kol chortled.

"He's a boy. What do you expect?" Replied Rebekah. "Don't you remember how rambunctious you were at that age."

"Sister, it's been so long I can't remember ever being that age."

After an hour of joyous dancing with his siblings, Niklaus said, "We should probably be heading off to bed soon. Well, most of us." His eyes focus on Godric.

"I'm not tired yet." The boy argued.

"Come now, Godric. You know how you get without enough rest. You're already beginning to fall into a state of indignation I'd rather not spend the rest of the night dealing with."

"Only to the bastard Hybrid." Godric mumbled.

"Godric!" He flinched as Elijah's raised voice echoed above the music. "I've warned you about saying that."

"Well, that's what he is. It's what father calls him."

"Father is a monster who no longer cares for his own children. Niklaus is your brother, your _older_ brother, and you will respect him."

"_Half_-brother," he muttered.

At this point in his life Godric had been taken by his father quite a few times and Mikael's influence on the boy was blatantly obvious to his siblings, especially when it came to his ever growing malice towards Klaus.

"Alright, alright, everybody calm down." Kol interjects before the room got too heated. Standing between his brothers to keep the peace. Turning to Godric he held the bottle of wine out to him. "I know how to get you tired. Here, have a drink of this."

"I don't like the taste of wine, Kol. It tastes…peculiar."

"It's an acquired taste, little brother." Kol held the bottle closer to Godric. "Acquire it."

"That's enough, Kol," declared Elijah. "He doesn't need that."

"No one needs it, dear brother. But it does help."

Hoping to get back on Godric's good side, Klaus hesitantly uttered, "The lad is four hundred years old, Elijah. Perhaps a small drink to celebrate the anniversary."

To spite his Niklaus, Godric took the bottle from Kol and began chugging it. Amused by the boy's sour face after three tremendous gulps, Kol took the bottle back from him and said, "That should be enough."

"I don't feel anything." Godric complained while sticking his tongue out in hopes that the free air would work to blow away the foul taste.

"Oh, you will." Kol chuckled. "Give it a minute."

It took less than a minute for Godric to feel the effects of the alcohol on his small body. When it hit it hit all at once. His body suddenly felt hot all the way through like he was being wrapped in a warm, cozy blanket. His anger was being washed away and he was unfathomably happy. He fell to the floor, unable to keep himself standing upright, but his joy didn't dissipate.

Kol and Rebekah laughed as their brother joyfully stumbled about. Niklaus shook his head at the silliness but he continued with the celebration hoping that his tiniest sibling was mature enough to handle his alcohol like the rest of them.

Only Elijah was worried by the boy's intoxication. While his siblings ate, drank, and danced he sat and watched, uncomfortable with the thought of the Baby Mikaelson drinking.

"Niklaus, come dance with me." Godric shouted as he spun merrily around on his toes.

Niklaus paused, unsure if the boy meant what he said but then Godric paused his dancing to run head first into Niklaus's stomach.

He wrapped his arms around his older brother and groggily said, "I think the world is spinning around beneath me. Will I always feel like this after drinking wine?"

"You'll get used to it," Kol chuckled.

Godric fervently shook his head no. "I don't want to. I hate this. I think I'm going to be sick. Nik…can you take me to my room?"

Niklaus's eyes lit up. It had been years since he'd seen that side of Godric, the Godric that acknowledged him as a brother. He scooped the boy up in his arms and slowly carried him the long trek back to his room. Godric fell asleep in his arms before he put the boy to bed.

When Klaus made it back to the parlor he found his other siblings were in deep conversation.

"I just don't think the boy should drink anymore," Elijah stated. "He is not mature enough for it."

"Oh, come off it," Kol spat. "The lad's hardly a lad. He's as mature as any of us."

"Some of us, maybe. But that still doesn't change the fact that he's impulsive and erratic. He's lived for four hundred years yet his maturity level hasn't surpassed that of a twelve-year-old."

"What do you think Nik?"

Niklaus stood shocked at his involvement in the conversation. "I would tell you want I think but you know Godric. If he finds out I had anything to do with this decision, no matter what it is, he's going to resent it and me for it."

Lying restfully on the sofa, her eyes closed to the world but her ears still listening intently, Rebekah said, "He didn't seem to resent you any just a moment ago. As a matter of fact, it seemed that the wine really relaxed him and for a moment he forgot how much he hates being around you."

"That's right," shouted Kol. "Little Godric didn't make one negative remark towards our Hybrid brother while intoxicated. If anything we should let him drink just to keep the peace."

Elijah looked to Niklaus and realized Kol was right. The hug he witnessed between Klaus and Godric that night was the first hug he'd seen between them in seven years.

He caved, hoping that allowing Godric to drink would somehow repair the relationship he and Niklaus once had.

**End Flashback**

"Are you blaming Kol?" Rebekah asked disingenuous. "Because as I recall, you had motive to keep him plied as well. He was much less of a daddy's boy when he was."

"Too bad that's no longer the case." Niklaus trudged slowly down the hall to Godric's room with his sister behind him. "Now he hates me just the same but when he's drunk, he's louder."

Rebekah watched as Niklaus laid their youngest brother to sleep in his bed, the boy sleeping peacefully thanks to his condition.

"He doesn't hate you, you know." Rebekah whispered as Klaus closed Godric's bedroom door. "He's just been brainwashed by our parents. We'll fix him. You'll see."

-TO-

The cool breeze from the night sky woke Godric in the middle of the night. He lifted his tired eyes to see the open window in his room. The smell of lemons danced heavenly beneath his nose.

"You were supposed to come see me."

A strange voice from the corner of his room startled him. He jumped to his feet beside the bed, prepared to fight the intruder if need be.

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw her. Maura.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He stammered, edging slowly towards the door. "How-how did you find me?"

"When you didn't come to find me, I went out looking for you. It's not hard to find someone who knows where to find the Mikaelsons in this city."

"Maura, you can't be here. If my family finds you-"

Maura sped to the door and slammed it shut just as Godric had edged his way over to it.

Her sweet sent was even stronger while standing so close to him.

"Don't leave," she plead as she locked the door. "Please, Godric, don't leave me. Not again. You are my one true love."

"Wh-what about that boy I saw you with earlier?"

"He's gone, Godric. He means nothing to me. I staked him as soon as we got back to my hotel room. He's still there, do you want to see?"

"No. I want you gone. You can't be here. My brothers and sister will kill you."

Slowly, Maura reached into the pocket of her jeans and retrieved a pocket knife. She flipped it open to reveal the shinning, sharpened blade. Godric shrank back, remembering the long days he spent with Maura playing their secret games. He had hoped that he would never have to play them again.

To his surprise, Maura used to knife to cut her own wrist.

Holding it in front of his mouth, she said, "Before you turn me away, drink."

Godric's instinctual reaction was to turn away from her bleeding arm but the scent of her blood was captivating. It was the source of her sweet scent. Without a second thought, Godric bit into her bloody wrist and drank. Her blood was divine; like none he'd ever had.

A heavy handed knock on the door startled Maura but Godric was unaffected. His only focus was on draining every drop of her blood that he could. Maura had to force the boy's head away from her wrist in order to escape just as Niklaus burst through the door.

The sound of Godric's bedroom door drew Niklaus to the boy's room but the disgustingly sweet smell of Maura's blood made him worry.

Niklaus took in the sight incredulously. There Godric was, covered in blood as thick as syrup but twice as sweet. His eyes were completely dilated and every muscle in his body was relaxed so much so he had to use the wall behind him to stand up right.

"What happened?" Niklaus asked.

Godric stood in a daze, speechless, focused only on the warm, fuzzy feeling he was getting from Maura's blood. It was better than alcohol. It left him feeling, for the first time ever, truly complete.

Niklaus ran over to the open window but saw nothing other than a few straggling party-goers.

"Godric," he demanded once again. "What happened in here? Whose blood is that?"

Godric opened his mouth and in a slow slur he answered, "The Gods."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Niklaus and Rebekah sat with Godric all night but the boy's dazed behavior made no change. They moved him to the Courtyard when the sun rose hoping the fresh air and light would help him but in the hours since Klaus found him he'd made no change. They were beginning to fear the worst until Kol appeared.

"Just the witch I wanted to see." Niklaus said stepping between Kol and Rebekah who was fuming at the sight of the brother that put her in her new body. "I need you to run a diagnostic spell on Godric."

"What's wrong with him?" Kol completely forgot about his problem when he saw Godric lying motionless on the bench before him.

"I don't know. He drank some blood. I don't know where he got it or who's it is but he's been like this since last night."

Kol fell to his knees in front of Godric and started doing the spell. "You should've called me earlier."

"I've been calling you all night!"

Kol remembered ignoring Niklaus's calls because he was trying to figure out a solution to the curse Finn had placed on him but that was when he thought Klaus wanted him for his own selfish agenda. Had he known it was to help Godric he would've answered straight away.

"It's Blood Magic." Kol announced. "And it's ancient. I haven't seen anything like this since the Middle Ages. A witch infuses their blood with magic to lure their prey, normally weary knights and travelers, into eternal servitude. I suspect whosever's blood Godric has coursing through him right now is old and if our brother drank their blood they must be a vampire."

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. This spell is meant to be permanent but luckily our mother's curse will eventually waken Godric from this trance. He'll be fine in a few more hours."

Blood trickled from Kol's nose as he stared down at Godric. He felt it and quickly wiped it away before his siblings saw.

"Which reminds me," he said turning back to Klaus and Rebekah. "I'm having a bit of a problem of my own."

~TO~

**Flashback:**

Five-year-old Godric burst into the Mikaelson home in a huff. He was out playing with Henrik in the woods when he overheard his mother and sister talking about cooking a chicken for Mikael and his brothers to take out on the hunt the next day.

"Poppa," Godric screamed as he ran through the hut to his parent's room. There he found Mikael silently packing for the trip. "Poppa, I want to go too. Please let me go with you."

Mikael pet his head patronizingly. "Not this time, little one. You're not big enough yet."

Godric ran over to Mikael's sword resting against the wall in its scabbard. It was as tall as the boy and weighed almost as much but still, Godric grabbed the hilt and lifted it. His tiny muscles strained to keep it upright but he was determined.

"See," he said as he put the sword back down on the floor. "You said that once I'm big enough to pick up Rawthul I could go on the hunt with you. I did it. See."

Mikael chuckled. "You really are getting stronger. That's why I need you here. To protect your mother and sister."

Tears formed in the corners of Godric's eyes as frustration set in. "Let Henrik protect them. I want to go with you."

"Henrik's not quite ready to protect anyone yet. He's older than you but you're much stronger than him now."

"I am?" Godric wiped the tears from his face intrigued by this news.

"You are and you must be the man of the family in my absence. Protect your brother and your sister and your mother," Mikael picked the sword up and put it in the boy's outstretched arms. "With this."

Godric ran out of the hut with the sword in his arms and smiling from ear to ear. He went back to the forest where he found Henrik in the spot he left him playing with his practice bow.

"Why do you have Rawthul?" Henrik asked fearing for his brother's safety. The Mikaelson children all new better than to touch their father's weapons.

"Father gave it to me," said Godric proudly. "To protect you and Bekah and mother. I'm the man of the family while he's gone."

"Why you? I'm older."

"But I'm stronger."

"Oh yeah,"

Henrik began to playfully nudge Godric's shoulders, their brotherly signal to start wrestling. Godric sat down Mikael's sword and tackled his brother. The two wrestled each other all around the forest until Henrik grew tired of Godric constantly pinning him.

"Fine, you're the strongest." Henrik wheezed while pushing Godric off of him for the final time.

"And I'm the man." Godric cheered. He hurried back to the spot where he left Mikael's sword, wanting to hold it above his head and cheer like his father did whenever he came home from battle, but when he got there the sword was gone.

He didn't know what to do. The sun was going down so he knew Henrik was going to be too afraid to help him look for it so he decided to go back home and ask one of his other brothers.

When he made it to the Mikaelson hut, he was relieved to see Niklaus standing before their father with Rawthul in hand.

"Where did you get this?" Mikael boomed, snatching the sword from his son's hand. "Did you steal this from Godric?"

"N-no, father. I found it lying unattended in the forest."

"Lies. Where is he? What did you do to him?"

Godric's relief turned to fear as he watched Mikael's hand come across Niklaus's face with enough force to send his brother to the ground.

"No," Godric screamed, running to his brother's aid with tears on his face. "It's true, poppa. I left your sword in the forest to play with Henrik. I'm sorry. I-"

I swift smack across his face quieted Godric midsentence. He reached up to cover Mikael's burning handprint across his soft skin and his tears came harder.

Dangerously calm, Mikael said, "Being the man of the family means being responsible. You are not there yet."

"I am," he mumbled through his sobs.

Mikael forced the sword into Godric's arms and said, "Go put this back where you found it. Perhaps you'll be ready to handle it in a year."

"B-but-"

"Now, Godric!"

Godric ran into the hut and back to his parents' room. He threw the sword on the floor and jumped face down onto his parents' bed, bawling his eyes out. He felt Mikael when he sat on the bed beside him but he elected to ignore the man's presence.

Mikael lifted Godric on to his lap and held the crying child into he was all cried out.

"It's okay, son," he said lowly. "You don't have to be the man today. You wouldn't want that responsibility yet."

"I do!"

"No you don't. Being a man is all work and no fun. Men don't get to play in the forest all day…or get held by their poppas."

"R-really?"

Mikael looked down into his shimmering blue eyes. "Really. It's okay to stay a boy, Godric. As long as I'm around to protect you, you'll be my Little Ricky."

Godric curled up closer to his father, content with being his baby boy for a little longer.

**End Flashback**

Godric slowly came back to reality. He recognized Elijah's bed immediately from the nights he spent waiting beside it for his brother to wake from their mother's curse. Elijah stood at the end of it adjusting Niklaus's tux tie when he noticed the boy moving in the center of the bed.

"Godric," he breathed, moving from Niklaus to their glossy-eyed brother. "You're awake. Finally,"

"What happened?"

"We don't know," Niklaus started. "We were hoping you could fill us in on that bit. When I came to your room last night you were covered in blood and dazed out of your mind. What happened?"

Godric suddenly remembered the night he drank Maura's blood. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced in his life and all he wanted to do was feel it again. No matter what.

"A squirrel," he lied. "I was hungry…for blood…and a squirrel came in through the open window. I didn't think, I just pounced. My werewolf senses must've taken over. Maybe the thing was sick and…that's why I was like that."

Elijah and Niklaus shared solemn looks. They knew, from what Kol had told them, that Godric was lying but they weren't sure if he was lying to cover up the truth or because he truly believed that's what happened.

Wanting to believe the best of his brother, Elijah said, "Well, you're fine now. No more…squirrels, okay? If you want blood come find one of us."

"Yes, brother." Godric noticed for the first time their formal attire. "Did I miss something or are you two just really happy I'm awake."

"Hayley is getting married in two hours. You woke just in time. I have your tux ready and waiting in your room." Then Elijah knelt down to look the boy in the eyes. "There's something else you should know, Godric. Before I tell you I want you to promise to trust me that everything's going to be alright."

Godric grew nervous at the request. He looked to Niklaus and the Hybrid's face looked just as grim as Elijah's.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked.

Elijah sighed, "Kol has been hexed by Finn. He's…dying but Rebekah and Davina are doing everything they can to try to stop it."

"Rebekah?"

"Yes, her new body is that of a witch. She is working with Davina and Kol to try and put an end to Finn's wicked hex."

"N-no, Finn wouldn't do that. Kol's our brother. He wouldn't hex our brother."

"Finn isn't one of us anymore, brother." Niklaus said. "He does not care for us."

"That's not true. He said he wanted to save us. Why would he hex Kol if he wanted to save us? You're wrong!"

"Finn lied to you, brother." Elijah asserted but Godric wanted to hear nothing more.

He bolted from the room in tears. Niklaus moved to chase after him but Elijah stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest.

"Let him go, brother. He needs time alone to realize the truth for himself."

"Are we just going to pretend like he really doesn't know what happened to him last night?"

"I know he lied to us but there's nothing we can do about it. He deserves to feel like he can have some privacy. Even if we don't want him to have it. If he feels he is in danger, he will tell us."

"You give him privacy," Niklaus growled. "My daughter is back in New Orleans. I can't afford any surprises now."

Niklaus sped after Godric but the boy had already left the Compound.

-TO-

Godric walked the streets mindlessly, desperately trying to convince himself that Finn would never do anything to hurt Kol and that Kol was going to be fine. When he finally decided to examine his surroundings, he noticed he was right in front of Maura's hotel as if some invisible force had led him there.

Wanting to feel the dulling reprieve of her blood again, Godric went to the room Maura told him she was in hoping the woman hadn't left yet.

Maura opened the door for him at the first knock.

"Godric," she said ardently. "I've been expecting you."

To her surprise, Godric bound into her body and sobbed miserably against her stomach.

"My brother is dying," he cried. "And I don't know what to do."

Maura then realized that the boy was no longer under the manipulation of her blood. This only made her more excited.

Closing the door behind them, she said, "You really are a special boy, Godric." She walked over to the room service cart in the middle of the room and picked up the steak knife on it and Godric's eyes begged for the sweet relief only her blood could offer.

She rubbed the dull side of the knife across her wrist. "Do you want my blood to make it all feel better?" The boy nodded fervently. "But first, let's play a game."

Godric's joy diminished as she approached him.

"Can we play after I drink your blood?" He begged.

Maura opened the bathroom door and motioned for him to go in. "It's more fun for me if we play while you're still...you."

-TO-

Freya and Finn walked the streets of New Orleans with intent. Finn was taking Freya to see their father and the young witch could barely contain her happiness. She hadn't seen her father since she was a little girl and she was willing to flay anyone who dared stand in her way and when Finn paused his march through the street she considered doing just that.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Finn stared straight ahead at the little boy walking mindlessly across the street from them. "That's Godric. Our brother."

Freya saw the boy and just knew with certainty he was related to them. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He almost seems possessed or-" Finn's thought was cut short when he saw the boy attempt to cross the street without looking. A refrigerated truck came barreling down the street and made no sign at slowing down for the child.

Panicked, Finn did a quick incantation and the truck came to a screeching halt a foot away from the dazed boy.

Finn and Freya ran to Godric's aid but the boy just kept walking, unaware of the danger that was about to befall him. The driver of the truck got out and began fretfully asking if the boy was alright but the two Mikaelsons just ignored him and the surrounding crowd.

"Godric," Finn grabbed the boy's shoulders and he finally stopped walking.

He stared into Godric's eyes and they were completely lifeless as if Godric no longer resided in that body. There was a drop of blood at the corner of his lips that Finn wiped away with the edge of his thumb. He smelled it and his stomach churned at the disgustingly sweet smell.

"What do you make of this?" He asked Freya.

Freya only had to examine the boy for a second to know what was wrong. "Blood Magic," she mumbled.

The sound of police sirens urged Finn to pick the boy up and quickly start walking away while Freya used her magic to put to sleep everyone who had seen the almost-incident to prevent them from stopping them.

"Blood Magic is permanent." Freya warned Finn as they made their escape.

"Not for him. Mother made sure of that."

Finn explained everything he knew about Godric to Freya as the two made their way to the tomb he kept their parents in. By the end, Freya felt a deeper connection to Godric than she did even to Finn. Like her the boy was betrayed by their mother and like her Godric loved their father unconditionally.

Finn moved their mother's unconscious body out of the tomb so Freya could be alone with their father when she woke him and he came back for Godric but Freya insisted the boy stay.

"I'm sure our father would want to see his baby boy." She said.

"Freya, our father is not the man you once knew," Finn cautioned. "He does not love with the same passion he did when we were children."

"He has been hurt by Esther, as we all have, dear brother. In time, he will learn to love again. You'll see."

Finn held no confidence in that being true.

When Finn left, Freya woke Mikael. The man woke prepared to fight the witch standing before him but she beseeched him with memories only the two shared. He fell to tears, recognizing the daughter he thought died so long ago.

"It's been a thousand years," his voice broke with swelled emotion. "How is this possible?"

"I was taken by Dahlia. I'll tell you everything," she fell to her knees before him. "Just say you believe me."

Overwhelmed, Mikael knelt to her with her face in his hands still in disbelief. "My beautiful Freya. My daughter."

They held each other, sobbing, a thousand years having been too long.

Once regaining his composure, Mikael noticed Godric sitting against the wall of the tomb staring straight ahead at the wall across from him.

"Godric," he whispered.

Freya looked back at the boy. "He'll be okay. Just a little blood magic. I'm told he is impossible to curse permanently."

"Yes," Mikael stood and walked over to the boy. "Esther has done so much to him. I wonder if the boy I once loved so dearly is even still in there."

"He is, father," Freya placed a gentle hand on Mikael's back. "Just as in a thousand years I did not forget my love for you, I am sure Godric has not either. Though he may not be your blood, he is still our family."

"Freya…are you a powerful witch?"

"I am…strong enough."

"Then I beg you, my daughter, fix what the witch Esther has done. Free my son from this body and place him in another. This request and no other is all I will ever ask of you."

Freya stared down at Godric unsure if she was strong enough to break the spell that protected Godric from magic but for her father would was willing to try.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"He's been missing all night," Klaus bellowed furiously to his siblings on the thee-way line. The three siblings were in three different areas of New Orleans – Niklaus in his Compound, Elijah in Algiers, and Rebekah rummaging through the shops in Tremé looking for a way to make her witch powers stronger – but all of them had their minds focused on one little blonde boy lost somewhere in the big city. "He hasn't tried to contact either of you?"

"I've called his phone at least a dozen times and that was just while Kol was dying," Rebekah responded just as worried. "He didn't answer a single one. This isn't like him. Something must be wrong."

"Niklaus, have you felt anything from him?" Asked Elijah.

"His emotions were heightened for a short period yesterday but it was right after we told him about Kol's curse. I just assumed he was trying to cope with it."

"What did you feel from him?"

"Fear…and pain but no panic. Almost as if he'd resigned to his fate. I assumed he was mourning over the thought of losing his _favored_ brother but even if that were true, I should still feel something after. Unless…he's finally turned off his emotions."

"He hasn't turned them off in a thousand years, why would he decide to do so now?"

Thinking back on the last time Godric lost a sibling, Rebekah said, "Remember how he reacted the day we lost Henrik? He cried for days. Until mother turned us into vampires."

"She told him to stop crying and he did," Niklaus reminisced. "I should've suspected something then."

"Our main priority is finding Godric," Elijah stated. "We've lost Kol and I, for one, do not plan on losing another brother so soon."

"Dare to disagree, brother. Finn is still number one on my list of enemies to eradicate."

"Why not bring that wolf, Ansel, out of hiding so he can help us find his son," asked Rebekah.

"Because he is still my plan B. In case Jackson's wolves fail in their endeavor to protect my child and the need arise for Hope to have to be taken away from New Orleans again, it's best if Ansel's existence remains unknown so he can escape with her."

"Fine," she growled. "But if our brother is not found within the next 24-hours, I will find an especially heinous spell to perform on you, Nik."

With that said she hung up.

"Well, she's in a bit of a mood, isn't she?" Niklaus muttered.

"I share in her sentiments," said Elijah. "For the first time in forever our little brother cannot be found by even you, a man whom he basically shares a conscious. We need to find him. Today."

-TO-

_Hours Later_

Godric's trance began to slowly fade quicker than with his last dose of the noxious blood and he woke in the tombs of Lafayette Cemetery in front of his brother, Finn, his father, and a strange woman he would soon learn was his long lost sister, Freya.

"F-father," The boy said weakly yet happily until he remembered the disastrous truth of his lineage. "Father?" He repeated more timidly.

Mikael, now feeling a bout of elation after having his Freya return to him, wrapped his arms around Godric and hugged him for the first time in a thousand years. Godric hugged him back and tears began to course uncontrollably down his face. This was the reaction he'd prayed so fervently for.

"My perfect little warrior, Godric," Mikael lavished.

Finn stood envious. Unlike Freya and Godric he had yet to receive such sentimental embracing from his father and he doubted he ever would.

"I feared you would hate me, poppa." Godric blubbered.

"Your fears are unwarranted, my son. You have done nothing wrong. Your villainous mother incurs all my wrath."

"Okay, we get it," Finn spoke aggressively. "Everyone here hates Esther. Can we move on with the evening? Like by finding out what blood Godric consumed to ail him so in the first place."

All eyes fell to Godric. He knew he couldn't tell them about Maura for the same reason he couldn't tell Niklaus and Elijah. They would kill her if they knew what she'd done to him.

"Who is she?" Godric asked hoping to change the subject to Freya instead.

"I am Freya," she answered sweetly. "Your long lost sister."

Godric looked to his father and brother hoping they would laugh or snarl or do something to indicate the strange woman was lying but they both remain unchanged.

"I only have one sister." He declared stubbornly. "I don't need any more. Nor do I need any more fathers, or mothers, or whatever else you people want to try to push on me."

Freya had hopped convincing the youngest Mikaelson that she was his sister would be easy. She now dreaded meeting the others.

"More fathers," Mikael questioned.

"Yes. A werewolf. Ansel. He tries to say he is my father. I disagree with him and Niklaus forces me to spend time 'bounding' with him in the forest."

Mikael hid a burning rage behind his intense eyes. He had killed Ansel once for stealing one of his sons. He was ready to do it again.

"This time we tell you the truth, brother." Finn said. "Ask our father. He would now his own blood."

Godric looked to Mikael and the man nodded with certainty.

"Where have you been?" Godric questioned. "How are you here?"

"All questions, and more, I will be sure to answer for you later, my dear brother. First, father, if we are to defeat Dahlia you must go now and finish your part."

As Mikael started to leave, Godric moved beside him.

"Not you, little brother." Said Finn. "You're staying with us."

Although Mikael was not currently on a rampage, Finn feared it was only matter of time and like his other siblings he had an uncontrollable desire to protect the littlest Mikaelson; unlike his other siblings, he was willing to do so by any means necessary even if it meant hurting the very boy he meant to protect.

"I want to go with father," the child proclaimed.

"You will stay here, Godric, so I can keep an eye on you. Wouldn't want you getting any more of that tainted blood."

"I don't need you to 'keep an eye on me'. Besides, father is far more capable of protecting me than you are. You're just an ordinary witch now."

Unlike the others, Finn had no patience for Godric's stubbornness; it was one of the reasons Klaus and Elijah had him daggered for nine hundred years.

With no further arguments, Finn gave Godric an unbearable headache that brought the boy to his knees. Mikael sped across to the witch and wrapped his hand around Finn's throat. He immediately released the spell on Godric to protect himself from Mikael but before he could, Freya broke them apart.

"Everyone calm down," she pleaded. "Godric, are you alright?"

"I hate you!" He screamed to Finn, his face drenched from crying. His anger suddenly forcing him to remember Kol's curse that Elijah attributed to Finn's work, he screamed, "I hope Niklaus finally kills you."

Fearing the power of the littlest Mikaelson's anger, Freya beseeched Finn to leave and he did.

"Father, it is imperative that you leave now. We can't waste any more time. Dahlia could be on her way as we speak."

Mikael was still riled after his encounter with Finn but he was confident in Godric's ability to protect himself. He had taught the boy well.

As Godric again moved to follow his father, Freya said, "Godric, brother, please stay. I have been a thousand years without my family. I don't want to go a minute more."

Persuaded by his sister's sentimentality, Godric decided to stay. Freya explained where she'd been for the past one thousand years and told Godric the evil that was their Aunt Dahlia and the curse she'd placed upon the Mikaelson children. The boy had never been so grateful to had been born last.

"Now that you know me," She spoke kindly. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me where you got the blood that made you mindless?"

"I don't remember," he lied.

Like most children, Godric was a bad liar and Freya deduced that immediately.

"That's some serious blood magic, Godric. It's not safe for it to be out on the streets. What if another vampire were to get some of it? You were protected because of your curse. Another vampire would be put under the curse of eternal servitude to whoever you drank from."

"I don't care about other vampires." Godric growled.

"Not even your family?"

"My family will be safe because they don't drink vampire blood."

"So…it was the blood of a vampire?"

Godric realized he'd over talked himself too late. Before he could correct himself he got the faint whiff of blood. He listened carefully and heard the unmistakable voice of his brothers Klaus and Finn.

"Klaus has Finn," he said. He was torn between the desire to help his witch brother and letting him die as reparation for what he'd done to Kol.

"Stay here," Freya said as she marched out of the tomb. Godric gladly obeyed. The burden was now on Freya to save one wicked brother from the other.

He listened closely as Elijah arrived and tried to talk Klaus out of killing Finn moments before Freya did. He didn't see what she did but as she loudly proclaimed that Finn was safe from harm he knew she did it for his benefit.

Freya tried to convince the other two Mikaelsons that she was their sister and she wanted nothing more than to protect Hope. Elijah was inclined to believe her but Klaus was much harder to persuade.

"You refuse to believe me," Freya began. "But I know someone who's of a different mind. You can come out now!"

Godric sped out of the tomb towards the voices. He was shocked to see the unconscious, bloody body of Finn lying on the ground.

"Godric," Elijah hurried to the boy and checking his eyes for consciousness. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with our new sister," he said softly. Then looking to Finn's unconscious body, he asked, "Is he…?"

"He's fine," Freya answered.

Klaus held up his hand to silence Freya from talking to his brother before he growled at Godric, "What do you think you're doing? I thought you were in danger. I was brought to this cemetery because I felt you finally turn on your emotions just in time to feel pain. What happened?"

"He didn't turn off his emotions," Freya interrupted. "He was under the curse of some rather impressive blood magic."

"Again," Elijah exclaimed in shock. He took Godric's face between his two hands and forced the boy to look him in the eyes. "Godric, where is the blood coming from?"

"I-I don't know."

"I grow weary of deceitful siblings," Niklaus barked. "Tell us the truth! Where did you get the blood?"

"I know where he got the blood." Freya stated bringing all eyes to her. "But you all have nothing to worry about. Godric can't get to it anymore. Our main objective now should be keeping defeating Dahlia." As Klaus opened his mouth to oppose, Freya continued, "Before you dismiss me, you should know this: if I've woken from my slumber, Dahlia has as well. Once she's sensed your child's magic, she will come for her, and she has the power to kill anyone who stands in her way unless we kill her first."

Niklaus continued to bicker with the woman until she mentioned that their father was now on his way to acquire the materials needed to stop Dahlia.

"You put the life of my child in the hands of Mikael?" He barked. Furious, he began to stomp away while making mental notes of what he needed to do to protect Hope.

"Niklaus," Elijah called, stopping his brother in his tracts. "This woman has knowledge of the threat we now face and is willing to share that information.

"Well, you'll excuse me, Elijah, if I'm not inclined to trust the mysterious sister we only just met, but by all means, if you wish to entertain this idiocy, have at it."

Niklaus sped away before Elijah could try to convince him otherwise.

"Thank you," said Freya. "Your kindness is much appreciated."

"I may be willing to accept your identity, Freya. Doesn't mean I trust you."

"And I look forward to earning your trust but may I make a request? I'd like to take Godric with me." Elijah's speechlessness urged her to continue. "Father has asked that I do all I can do remove the curses placed upon Godric by Esther. I need him to do so."

Elijah smirked. "You want to put him in a human body?"

"I'm going to try."

Taking Godric's hand in his, Elijah said, "Well, Freya, even if I did trust you, I wouldn't let that happen. You see, our brother here has certain addictive appetites that if done while in a human body would surely kill him. I think it's best if he stays a vampire."

"Shouldn't we ask Godric what he wants?"

"No, we shouldn't. We, as in Niklaus, Rebekah, and me, decide what's best for Godric. We protect him. We take care of him. We do not need you. Perhaps you should focus on defeating Dahlia and let us worry about what is best for him. We'll be in touch."

Elijah sped away dragging Godric behind him.

-TO-

"Just tell me where you got the blood." Niklaus ordered for what Godric was sure was the thousandth time. "If someone is giving it to you, little brother, you should tell me. No one's going to be angry at you. It's not your fault. You didn't know any better."

Godric considered telling him the truth if only to end the interrogation. He'd been sitting there for three hours while Niklaus marched back and forth demanding answers from him.

Elijah had brought him back to the Compound after they left the cemetery and stayed with him for most of the evening, leaving only when the boy had grown tired. He was woken that morning by Niklaus who immediately went on a tirade of his own.

"I don't know where I got it," Godric muttered. "Maybe I got some tainted blood from someone on the streets."

"_Maybe_ you got some tainted blood? You don't know whether or not someone gave you blood to drink? Do you often drink strange liquids from strangers? Or perhaps it was another of those toxic New Orleans squirrels flew into your mouth as you were walking by?"

The servants worked tirelessly around them preparing for the Mikaelson Family brunch Niklaus arranged so they could get to know their new sister. Niklaus had compelled them to ignore everything he and Godric were saying and Godric wanted nothing more than to sneak and compel one of them to cause an accident that would take his brother's attention away from him for only a few minutes. The werewolves had all gone out to spend the day in the bayou so there wasn't even a chance of one of them stumbling upon the man's interrogation.

"Curse your lies! I know you know the truth of where that blood comes from. If I have to place you under 24-hour surveillance to find out where you're getting it, I will."

That frightened Godric. Already he was having cravings for Maura's blood and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her for very long so if Niklaus placed a tracker on him he'd have Maura by the end of the week.

"What does it matter to you?" Godric shouted. "This is my life. I can do with it as I please."

"Not if it means putting your life in danger."

"What danger? I am immortal. If I choose to release myself from the burdens of losing my brother by drinking blood cursed to ease my woes than what harm does it do? It's better than dying every day from the alcohol, right?"

"Wrong. When you're laid up like that, completely lifeless, emotionless your eyes dull, it's as if you're dead and I'm afraid one day we're going to find you like that and you'll never wake up."

Godric's heart sank at the sight of the tears begging for release from the corners of Klaus's eyes that the man refused to let fall. Sometimes he forgot that his brother truly did care for him.

He was grateful, though, to see Elijah hoping he would put an end to the endless questions.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked seeing the distress on his brothers' faces.

"I am simply grilling him for answers." Niklaus answered calmly. "I figured if we keep asking he's bound to crack sooner or later."

Elijah nodded. Although he didn't quite agree with Niklaus's methods, he too wanted to know the truth about Maura's blood.

"Perhaps you should take a break," Elijah insisted. "Brunch will be starting soon. Godric, go to your room while Niklaus and I speak to Freya."

"But what about brunch?" The child asked, unconcerned with whatever they had to talk about without him.

"I'll have a servant bring you something up."

Godric stood to leave, grateful for an end to his brothers' constant questioning.

"Can I go see Rebekah instead?"

Elijah looked to Niklaus and the solemn look on his brother's face told Niklaus that Rebekah was facing some sort of problem that Elijah didn't want to concern Godric with at the moment.

"You will do as you're told and go to your room," Niklaus decided to take Elijah's burden of crushing the boy's spirit. "You're not going anywhere until we find out who's blood you've been drinking." Taking hold of a passing by servant, Niklaus compelled him. "Escort my little brother to his room and stay with him until I tell you otherwise. Should he give you any problems or go somewhere other than his own bedroom, I'd like to know immediately."

Furious at having a babysitter, Godric stomped his way out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

No edit, No proofread, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22

Godric tossed and turned all night. All he could think about was Maura's blood. He needed it. His mouth watered at the thought. He knew her blood did something terrible to him; it took away his own self will but in doing so it took away his ability to grieve or feel pain. It put him in a state of ecstasy he thought only alcohol could provide. Her blood was both a blessing and a curse.

No matter how much he craved it at that moment he couldn't get to it. Niklaus had Haylee's werewolf clan guarding every entrance to the Compound. They were ordered to stop anyone from entering or leaving without Haylee's explicit permission (if Niklaus had his way it would be only with his permission but Jackson refused to give the Hybrid that much control over his pack). If Godric tried to escape or if Maura tried to break in, his family would know immediately.

As Godric laid in bed thinking of ways he could possibly sneak out without anyone knowing, he realized that he'd never before felt such a strong desire for blood that wasn't needed to save his life. He was even considering killing the wolves guarding his wing of the Compound just to keep them from capturing him or telling his family of his escape. Those thoughts frightened him.

He slunk out of bed and quietly tiptoed down the hall to Freya's room. She stayed in what was previously Elijah's room but since Jackson and his brood moved into the Compound, Elijah was spending some time away.

At the other end of the hall stood two guards. Two more guarded the hallway that lead to the rest of the family's bedrooms. Klaus had agreed to let Freya move into the Compound on Elijah's insistence that she was both ally that they needed to keep close but, like Godric, he refused to trust her anywhere near his daughter and thus the added security within his own home.

Godric carefully opened Freya's door. The lamp on her side table was shining and gave him a clear view of her empty bed.

"May I help you?" Godric jumped at the sound of Freya's voice coming from across the room.

She sat in an antique armchair with a big book in her lap. Her kind eyes lured Godric further into the room. He shut the door behind him for some semblance of privacy.

"You're still awake?" He said. "But it's so late."

"I could say the same about you wandering around this time of night."

Godric stared nervously at his feet. "I just wanted to ask…I mean, I need to know…I wanted to tell you…" Godric stumbled clumsily with his words unsure why he was even there.

Freya closed the book in her lap and said, "You know what goes well with 2am conversations? Popcorn."

"Popcorn?"

"You ever had it?"

Godric shook his head no.

"C'mon, I'll show you."

Freya stood and walked over to the boy, taking his hand which he eagerly gave.

"I've only had it a few times myself," she said as they walked down the quiet halls. "But that was lifetimes ago. This new world is a bit strange to me but I'm sure something as delicious as popcorn still exists even now."

Every time the duo came across a guard Godric feared that the wolf was going to sound off an alarm alerting Niklaus to the sight of his two least trusted siblings mingling and believe they were for whatever reason plotting against him. Freya, however, was calm as she spoke to each guard and with all the charisma of a Mikaelson she made them believe it was okay for them to roam the Compound at night.

"Let's see," Freya said as she read the popcorn box. Godric sat at the kitchen counter waiting quietly for Freya to make the popcorn. "Oh, this already has the butter added in. Talk about human ingenuity. Um, what's a microwave?"

Godric pointed at the microwave hanging above the stove. "The magic oven," he said excitedly. "It can cook anything in minutes."

"Impossible." Freya began curiously examining the microwave. Returned to the box she said, "It says it can pop this entire bag in three minutes."

Freya quickly opened the box and stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave, unable to believe food could be cooked so quickly. She hurried over to the stool beside Godric and the brother and sister watched the microwave with anticipation for the first pop.

The pop of the first kernel filled them with elation and they giggled at every pop thereafter.

When the microwave dinged, Freya hurried to get the popcorn. She opened it expecting a rush of heat to come out and was amazed when none did.

As Freya poured the popcorn in a big bowl for them to share, Godric finally said, "You said, in the cemetery, you know where I was getting the blood. How?"

"I ran into a vampire centuries ago with the same blood ailment. She was once a witch who preyed on innocent children to fulfill her bloodlust. When she was turned her vampire abilities only made her that much more dangerous to her prey. I had only just lost my baby and was pessimistic to the world. I didn't care whether I lived or died and anyone else too. Had I known that she would make her way to you, little brother, I would've gotten rid of her a long time ago."

"Have you…killed her?"

"Not yet. But once I find her-"

"Don't. Please. She loves me."

"No she doesn't. Her kind is incapable of love."

Godric shook his head but didn't say anything else on the matter. He thought Freya was like the rest of his siblings. She only saw him as a child who couldn't protect himself. Things would be different if he was in a man's body.

"What's it like to be a witch?"

Freya paused what she was doing to look closely at Godric. She knew the boy was asking for more than just childish curiosity.

"Are you thinking about accepting my offer?"

Godric grabbed a kernel of popcorn and popped it in his mouth. It was good. He liked it so much he ate a few more pieces before answering, "Maybe Elijah's wrong. Maybe I won't have these cravings in a different body or maybe I'll be more in control of them."

"Speaking of Elijah, what would he think if you did change bodies?"

"I don't care what he thinks!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I don't want to be a child anymore. I want to grow up, I want to be a man, but…I don't want to die. If you could choose between living forever as a vampire or a single lifetime as a witch, which would you choose?"

Freya reached across the counter to grab Godric's hand before he could get another handful of popcorn. She held it kindly as she stared into his big, round eyes. "Becoming a witch does not mean you have to sacrifice immortality."

"Kol preferred being a witch too," he sighed. "But…Kol is dead."

Godric's eyes watered as he thought about Kol. He was coming down from Maura's blood when he found out his missed his brother's final moments so his reaction wasn't as profound as it should've been. Thinking about his brother now made him bawl.

Freya stood and wrapped her arms around Godric's shoulders. She held him until his sobs began to taper off.

"I won't let you die, little brother." She promised. "And I will give you the body you want."

Godric pulled away from her. Staring at her hopefully, he asked, "You can fix me?"

"I can," Freya smiled. "That book I was reading in my room: it's one of Dahlia's ancient grimoires. There's a spell in it that can counter Esther's curse that protects you from magic."

"Then…that means,"

"I can have you in a new body as soon as we can find a suitable candidate."

Overwhelmed with excitement and graciousness, Godric hugged his sister and began crying again; this time tears of joy.

"We'll start the search tomorrow," Freya promised when Godric finally stopped crying. "But for now," She walked over to the freezer and pulled out a frozen hen. "Let's see what this microwave is made of."

~TO~

Godric sat at the dining table nervously watching as his brothers and sister walked past the microwave all morning without using it. He and Freya broke the thing last night with their experiments. It looked perfectly fine on the outside but the inside was blackened from the foil they put in it and it no longer heated anything. Watching his siblings cook breakfast without ever touching the microwave brought Godric relief. Perhaps no one would ever find out.

"Here you are, little brother." Elijah said setting a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of Godric beside the untouched glass of freshly drained blood. "Drink up. It's good for you."

Godric turned his nose to the glass. "It smells funny."

"Perhaps you've just gotten used to that revoltingly sweet blood from that mysterious source you refused to speak of." Niklaus bit from his end of the table.

"Niklaus, please," Godric groaned. "Can we not start this again."

"Dear brother, this will not be over until you tell me the truth."

"I don't know where it came from."

"The more you lie the less I trust you."

"It doesn't matter if you whether or not you trust me because you're just going to force me to do what you want anyway."

"So true."

Haylee entered the dining room pushing Hope in her stroller. "There you are," she said to Godric. "I was about to take Hope on a little morning walk around the Quarter. Thought you'd like to join us."

"Excuse me," Niklaus answered before Godric. "But I don't remember giving the boy permission to be around my daughter without my supervision."

"She's my daughter too, Klaus." Haylee said with a condescending smile. "And Godric's given me no reason to believe he intends to hurt _my_ daughter so I think _my _daughter deserves to spend some time with _her_ uncle."

Niklaus was furious. "Well I still determine where Godric goes and I say he doesn't leave this Compound."

"Let him go, Niklaus," Elijah yelled from the kitchen. "You badgered him all day yesterday. If you didn't get anything out of him then you won't get anything now."

"I don't think I want to go." Godric's words were just the water needed to kill the flame that was Niklaus's rage. "I don't want to spend the day with a baby. What can she even do besides poop and cry?"

"It's more about getting her to build a bound with you." Haylee insisted. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

Godric was about to nod yes when he heard Elijah mutter, "What is wrong with this bloody microwave."

"Well…maybe for just a little while." Godric quickly raced out of the dining room past Haylee and the baby.

~TO~

Godric walked side by side with Haylee down the busy streets of the Quarter. Three wolves trailed a safe distance behind them as their first line of defense should Dahlia make an appearance. Every once and a while Godric found an excuse to get a head of the stroller and take a peek at little Hope who smiled every time she saw the face of the littlest Mikaelson.

"I guess she's kind of cute." He said walking back beside Haylee. "Luckily she looks like you, not Klaus."

"I think Niklaus is rather handsome," Godric immediately recognized Ansel's voice as if it were imprinted on him at birth. They both turned to see the Hybrid father standing behind them. "He takes after his father."

"What are you doing here?" Haylee growled. "Klaus said you were supposed to stay in hiding."

"I broke free of my sire bond. I'm my own man again and living in hiding away from my pack is not how a wolf should live. So what do you say? Can I join in you stroll or what?"

"Sure, why not," Haylee smiled. "You are her favorite grandpa."

Ansel smiled down at his granddaughter and she smiled back. He moved closer to the stroller, about to reach for the infant when a figure sped in front of him, blocking him from his family.

Ansel stood face to face with Mikael. That last time he saw the man Mikael had him at a considerable disadvantage but Ansel was confident now. He was a Hybrid now.

"Hello, wolf." Mikael growled. "Still trying to take my family away from me, are you?"

As Mikael bared his fangs Ansel did the same.

"They are my family," Ansel barked.

Haylee's werewolf bodyguards all surrounded Mikael and Ansel but the two fathers ignored the other wolves.

One of the wolves made a step towards them and Mikael grabbed him by the throat. He snapped the man's neck with a flick of his wrist. The crowd of people watching the spectacle began to scramble as the other wolves attacked.

Haylee grabbed Godric's arm and dragged him away from the commotion. She ran him and Hope into a nearby coffee shop. The sudden movement made Hope cry but Haylee disregarded the baby's tears for now. She took Hope out of her stroller and forced her into Godric's arms.

"Take Hope and go back to the Compound, now."

"No! My father-"

"Whatever's about to happen out there, you don't need to see. And Hope doesn't need to be a part of it. Please, Godric. Prove Niklaus wrong and protect my baby."

Godric nodded his agreement with tears starting down his face.

Haylee hurried to stop the slaughter of her men. She paused at the door when Godric called out, "Haylee, whatever you do, don't let them kill each other, please. I…I don't want to lose either of them. I love them."

That was the first time Godric had admitted that to himself but once he realized it he hated himself for not being able to choose.

When Haylee left, Godric took Hope and ran out the back of the coffee shop. He took the back way to the Compound. He was only a block away from it when he stopped. He became distracted by a familiar, alluring scent.

"Why, hello, love," Maura's sultry voice made him crave her blood. She appeared as if a phantom before him. "Who do we have here?"

"My-my niece," Godric held the crying baby closer to him afraid Maura would do to Hope what she so enjoyed doing to him.

"She's quite lovely. Her skin looks soft enough…to eat." She moved her hand to caress Hope's cheek but Godric took two long strides backwards.

"Don't touch her," he decreed. "You're never allowed to touch her."

"Oh, sweetie, I have no desire for infants. You are all I need. You are perfection. That's why I want you to come with me. Let's run away together. Just you and me. Away from your family's dictatorship. Away from the hate of our love. Let's go."

"I can't. I can't leave my family. I need them."

"I am all you need Godric. I will take care of you. We will spend eternity together and you can have as much of my blood as you want. Here," she grabbed the pocket knife from her jeans and covertly slit her wrist so not to draw attention to them. "Have a little pre-trip snack."

The aroma of her sweet blood increased ten-fold once exposed to the air. He inched slowly closer to her.

His savior came in the form of Rebekah still in her host body. She wrapped her hand around Maura's wrist to stop the bleeding and knotted her other hand through the woman's hair.

"Stay away from my brother, you perverted bitch," she barked as she smashed Maura's head first a store front window.

The sound of Hope screaming and the smell of Maura's blood brought Niklaus speeding out of the Compound. When he saw Godric holding the crying child surrounded by blood his mind went to the worst thought imaginable.

He sped to the boy and snatched Hope from his arms before kicking Godric through two wooden awing support beams and into a parked car – denting the entire passenger side with the boy's small body.

"I've warned you about my daughter!" Klaus bellowed.

"Nik, stop!" Rebekah yelled.

Niklaus glanced back at Rebekah, only just noticing her, before he returned his attention to Godric.

Godric pulled his body out of the wrecked car exhausted and in desperate need for blood. He looked to Maura who was now pulling herself to her feet, her intense eyes fixated on Rebekah but Rebekah was focused on Klaus. Maura still had her knife in her hands and by the way she was looking at his sister, Godric knew she intended to use it on her. Since Rebekah was in a mortal body, Godric was certain she wouldn't survive Maura's attack.

Godric didn't have time to warn Rebekah before Maura came flying out of the store window. He didn't even think of his next move. He just acted.

He grabbed a piece of one of the broken beams and sped past Klaus and Rebekah to Maura. He made contact with her seconds before she would've stabbed Rebekah.

Maura stood impaled by the beam. As the life drained from her eyes, so did it from Godric.

"No, no, no, no," he muttered as she fell to the ground. He grabbed her wrist and tried to drink some of her blood but it was bitter and sour, worse than any he'd ever had before. He curled over her body and sobbed wholeheartedly.

"Is that her?" Klaus asked Rebekah. "The person he's been getting the blood from?"

Rebekah could only nod.

"I remember her. I never forget a face I've ripped off. She was the one who used to torture him, am I right? How is she here now?"

"She turned from my blood after you killed her." Godric wept. "I was her sire. She loved me. And I killed her."

Klaus heard police sirens veering in the distance. He should've known they weren't going to get away with murdering someone in the middle of the Quarter in broad daylight.

"We have to get out of here." Niklaus said as he took Rebekah by the waist, prepared to speed through the crowd of surrounding onlookers to the Compound. "Godric, let's go."

Godric didn't move from his spot over Maura. He quietly muttered apologies to her deaf ears.

Haylee showed up just in time to snatch the boy away from the dead body and escape with the others before the cops appeared and could tie them to Maura's death.


End file.
